SEXY ICE
by KaruSwan
Summary: Una mujer exitosa que lo tiene todo, incluido el hombre que desee. Pero... ¿Qué ocurre si llegara a obsesionarse con un simple guardaespaldas? Y si... ¿él se resistiera a sus encantos? Conoce a una Bella sexy y diferente y ¡Sumérgete en esta historia!
1. Prefacio

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

**SEXY ICE**

**PREFACIO**

Sentía la luz del sol tocándome el rostro, no quería despertarme. "Maldita seas _Carmen_" que había dejado mal cerradas las cortinas del cuarto, pensé. Me removí en la cama para poder taparme con la almohada, cuando pude percibir que no me encontraba sola, había olvidado por completo de mi aventura nocturna, un chico de tan solo veintidós años, el pobre chico era bar ténder de la fiesta de beneficencia que A&I Elegant, nuestra empresa — mía y de Alice, mi mejor amiga y socia — realiza todos los años — idea de Alice claro, nunca haría algo así si no fuera por su gran corazón— odiaba ese tipo de fiestas eran el infierno para mí. Cuanta gente falsa e hipócrita.

Bebía y coqueteaba con todo ser humano masculino – era lo que me quedaba hacer para divertirme en esa maldita fiesta – hombres solos y acompañados eso no me importó jamás, no me importaría ahora. Infelizmente mi mala reputación – sí, porque era considerada una maldita perra – me precedía y los hombres decentes ya no se animaban a acercarse. Así que cuando me senté en la barra del bar para emborracharme e irme a casa, creyendo que era una noche perdida, me encontré al pequeño Kevin, joven, musculoso y nada inteligente – así me gustan – eso facilitaba todo. Luego de varios minutos dándole indirectas y haciéndole creer que me estaba conquistando, estiré mi mano hacia él con mi tarjeta magnética de la habitación de hotel con un pequeño mensaje en una servilleta – nunca andaba con rodeos y menos si necesitaba follar — "Tú y yo en mi habitación aquí en el hotel. Te espero. B."

Puedo decir que el chico era bien dotado, no de los más grandes, pero de los que eran suficientes para una buena revolcada. La pasé bien, pero tanto tú – si tu lectora – como yo, sabemos que esto ha sido otra de mis tantas locas noches de sexo sin futuro.

Me levanté suavemente, no quería despertar al chico, realmente no me interesaba que me viera allí aún. Busqué mi ropa y mi bolso, tomé mi celular móvil y disqué el número que se encontraba en el uno de mi memoria.

—Jasper —nada más eso bastaba, él me conocía y sabía cómo trabajar.

—Si señora, en un instante —dijo sin titubear.

Menos de dos minutos entraban por la puerta de mi habitación Jasper y Emmett – mis guardaespaldas particulares, los mejores – y ya sabían cómo actuar.

Fueron hasta el cuarto, despertaron al bello durmiente. Esperaron a que se vistiera y lo acompañaron hasta la entrada del hotel. Momentos después mis benditos guardias de seguridad – sí, así les decía, pues me habían salvado de cada situación en estos cinco años de trabajo, que solo podían ser benditos – volvían a informarme del procedimiento.

—Señora Swan, el individuo ha sido despachado –dijo un Jasper serio y profesional.

—Ok Whitlock… ¿alguna dificultad? –eso significaba si debieron pagarle o amenazarle, esto siempre sucedía.

—Dinero, señora Swan —me miró firme y sin dudar— diez mil dólares para no abrir la boca –al final el maldito Kavan, Kovan o Kosa, el chico ese no era tan burro, si sabía lo que quería.

—Ok Whitlock, dale lo que quiere –le dije de mala gana, ya no se podía confiar ni siquiera en un bar tender, bufé de rabia.

—Si Señora, para la tarde tendré este asunto solucionado —asentí, confiada de que así sería, nunca Jasper me había fallado, así como Emmett, que a veces me daban ganas de asesinar— ¡sí, asesinar! —porque no sabía mantenerse callado, siempre quería darme consejos como si fuera mi maldito hermano, hermano que gracias a todos los cielos no tuve. Pero era excelente guardia de seguridad y de confianza, no podía despedirlo así como así. No sería fácil conseguir un par de guardaespaldas tan profesionales como Emmett Dale McCarthy y Jasper Whitlock.

Pero como todo en esta maldita vida, cuando te encuentras feliz, ella te jode bien jodida, y como soy una perra – si lo sé, ya lo había dicho – a mí me sucede más a menudo, porque supuestamente me lo merezco. ¿Porque les digo esto?

Pues luego de mi buena noche de acción y de los excelentes servicios Jaspereanos desapareciendo chicos, he recibido la visita de mi mejor amiga, la única persona a la cual respeto y haría lo que fuera por verla feliz, — ella sí se lo merece – algo bueno me refiero. Ella me miraba con esa horrible expresión que colocaba cuando quería decirme que algo andaba mal. Odiaba con todo mí ser esa expresión. Tomé coraje y hablé:

— ¿Qué ocurre Al? –necesitaba escucharlo de un tirón sin muchas vueltas

—Bells… —era a la única que dejaba que me llamara así— debo contarte algo bueno para mí, pero… — mierda ese misterio ya no me hacía gracia, entonces le hice señales con la mano para que se apurara en terminar— es malo para ti —hizo cara de perrito, esa era la otra expresión que odiaba, ella conseguía convencerme de todo así— verás… me enamoré Bells —la miré sin entender porque sería algo malo para mí— y me voy a casar, porque soy muy feliz con él —aún no entendía, pero estaba feliz por ella, Alice siempre había soñado con una gran y hermosa boda.

—Y… ¿Quién es el afortunado amiga mía? –le pregunté bromeando.

—Jasper Whitlock —y sonrió ampliamente pero con miedo de que la ahorcara, claro que lo haría, pues eso significaba solo una cosa. Jasper ya no podría ser mi guardia personal. ¿Qué haría sin él? Solamente con Emmett, ¡Oh por todos los cielos! Emmett me mataría de angustia. Detuve mi verborrea psicológica y miré hacia mi amiga que esperaba mi respuesta, ella merecía lo mejor, nada menos.

— ¡Felicitaciones Al! —Debía lucir feliz— y… ¿Cómo sucedió esto? —Alice contó detalle a detalle, como Jasper la había conquistado, como se fueron conociendo y como se aceptaron uno al otro. Bien guardado se lo tenía el maldito— excelente amiga, ya sé lo que regalarte —Alice me miró extrañada— te regalaré a Jasper, o sea, lo trasferiré a la seguridad de la empresa, ya no será mi guardaespaldas personal —Alice se congeló, no sabía que decir. Pero de mi parte no tendría al futuro marido de mi amiga corriendo todos los tipos de riesgo que existían por ser mi guardia de seguridad personal.

—Pero, pero, pero… — me miró de boca abierta— Bells… Jasper no aceptará esto… creo… — ¿estaba tonta o qué? Jasper lo aceptaría con placer, pues había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Whitlock había pedido relevo en sus funciones como mi seguridad personal, estoy segura que odiaba este trabajo.

—No te preocupes Al, hablaré con él, tú planea la boda y no escatimes en gastos —estaba claro que pagaría lo que fuera por verla feliz en su día deseado.

—Ooooooowww Bells… — dándome el siempre dulce y maravilloso abrazo Alice, amaba recibirlos— ¡eres la mejor amiga del mundo! Mi hermana de la vida, te amo Bells –y comenzó a llorar, siempre lo hacía. Pero la amaba aún así.

Alice se marchó a casa, pensaba ¿Cómo carajos iría a seguir mi vida sin Jasper? ¿quién haría el trabajo sucio? – claro que es eso lo que me interesa, no soy ninguna ingenua sentimentalista – pues no me quedaba más que hablarle y buscar a un guardaespaldas nuevo.

—Whitlock –grité como una loca posesa.

—Si señora Swan –siempre tan formal, pero ahora ya no debería serlo, sería prácticamente mi cuñado.

Jasper me miró asustado— siéntate, debemos hablar.

—Señ… —le miré feo— Bella ¿qué ocurre? —estaba asustado, porque la última vez que le hablé de esta manera estaba asustada hasta la médula, porque creía que iba a morir, una historia para otro momento, querida lectora.

—Mira Jasper… — sí, le diría Jasper— Alice me ha contado de ustedes, ¡bien guardadas te las tenías bastardo! —tragó seco cuando dije lo último— pero está bien, ambos se merecen ser felices, pero tú y yo sabemos que no podrás seguir siendo mi guardaespaldas— el rubio quiso hablar pero no le permití, alcé mi mano y lo detuve —pasarás a ser gerente de seguridad de A&I Elegant y ganarás lo mismo que si fueras mi seguridad personal— es mucho dinero, te lo puedo asegurar —el problema es encontrar a un nuevo guardaespaldas y de confianza… — quise terminar mi exposición del tema pero Jasper me interrumpió suavemente.

—Tengo a la persona correcta para este trabajo Bella, si me permites hablaré con él y le ofreceré el trabajo —siempre tan profesional, de seguro ya se lo imaginaba y lo tenía planeado; maldito Jasper, sí que me conocía — ¿me das autorización?— preguntó para asegurarse de que estaba de acuerdo.

—Si… haz lo que tengas que hacer—se hizo un silencio incómodo— y felicitaciones por… ya sabes… la boda con mi hermana, creo que seremos algo así como cuñados— irónica la vida nos mantendría en contacto de una forma u otra.

—Gracias Bella, viniendo de ti… —levanté mi ceja derecha intentando pasar por alto el comentario, aunque fuéramos a ser cuñados aún era mi empleado— gracias en fin… haré que por la tarde esté aquí el nuevo guardia de seguridad para una entrevista.

—Bien, tu puedes solucionarlo todo —confiaba en Jasper ciegamente— y me lo comunicas. Ahora ve tengo trabajo para hacer— mi ahora ex guardaespaldas sonreía torcidamente mientras salía por la puerta de mi escritorio.

Horas escuchando una canción tras otra —mis preferidas de Jazz— tratando de concentrarme en un delicado vestido de seda, en el boceto en realidad, pero lo tenía en mi cabeza, lo veía pronto. En papel, ¡nada! odiaba mis bloqueos mentales, sabía cuál era el problema. El tema de no tener mi segundo guardaespaldas me desconcentraba. No podía confiar solamente en Emmett, que era capaz, pero no podía hacerlo trabajar cuarenta y ocho horas sin descansar. En el mundo que vivimos Alice y yo, no tenemos tiempo para descansos, si no te actualizas, si no vives en constante cambio; pierdes clientes y en consecuencia dinero.

Miré la pantalla de mi IPad, las cuatro de la tarde, debía ejercitarme. Fui hasta mi habitación, me cambié de ropa; shorts muy cortos, blusa pegada al cuerpo y sin mangas, mostrando la belleza de mi cuerpo, zapatos deportivos y una coleta en el cabello. Caminaba distraída por mi apartamento hacia la habitación de entrenamiento, escuchaba Benny Goodman de Saint Motel con los auriculares, cuando al pasar por la sala de estar veo de refilón un gran mueble extra. —Sí querida lectora, entenderás mi reacción cuando te explique lo que realmente vi.

Como si pisara en un resorte di vuelta hacia atrás y me detuve en la puerta. De espaldas hacia mí se encontraba un hombre de tal vez un metro ochenta o un metro noventa, espalda firme y bien formada al igual que su hermoso trasero, ¡por todo lo más sagrado! ¡Su trasero era perfecto! —sabes querida lectora, aquel trasero que te dan ganas de apretar con ambas manos en el exacto momento de verle— ¡así de perfecto! Cabello de un color ¿caoba, o rubio? realmente no se decirlo con seguridad pues no era algo que me preocupara ni importara.

Mi intención era llamarle la atención para que se girara y me dejara apreciar otras partes masculinas, pero en ese mismo instante Jasper entraba a la sala para luego mirarme sorprendido —creo que se debía a mi atuendo— pero como todo profesional supo cómo reaccionar:

—Señora Swan —escuché decir mientras el nuevo mueble se giraba de frente, tal cual como deseaba— estaba por comenzar la entrevista, no quise interrumpir su entrenamiento —pobre Jasper prácticamente se queda sin ojos haciendo señales, que aunque las hubiera entendido, no les daría importancia, para que me fuera a cambiar de ropa. Pero si ese hombre sería mi nuevo guardaespaldas tendría que acostumbrarse a verme desnuda y en aquel entonces me encontraba vestida, no porque quisiera — ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?— estúpido Jasper creía que con eso me iba a marchar.

—No… en realidad Whitlock, vine a presenciar la entrevista –Jasper estaba poseso, él repudiaba mis coqueteos, pero no tenía más que soportarlos.

—Muy bien señora Swan él es Edward Cullen, Cullen ella será tu nueva jefe Isabella Swan —el hombre que había deseado al verlo por detrás, ahora me hacía pedir a gritos ¡Sexo!— Olvídate lectora mía de su espalda bien formada y de su trasero apachurrable, no, no, mejor no lo olvides, nada más agrégale a ello un bulto enorme en su pantalón. ¡Sexo! Pedía mi cuerpo, ese hombre expedía testosterona pura y sería mi puto nuevo guardaespaldas.

…

HOLA! Aquí estoy emprendiendo esta nueva locura… Ya van conociendo a esta Bella que es bastante loca, muy sexy, segura de sí misma y un cuanto cómica!

Espero sus comentarios, preguntas, dudas…

Gracias: a Kells por rezongarme jajajajajajaja y aguantar mis tontería, además de ayudarme a entender mi propia mente; Ale gracias por las portadas e incentivarme siempre, Sandriux por traer a mí la música que inspira.

A mi genial beta Vero, ¡MIL GRACIAS! Porque sos un Ángel, siempre te haces un tiempito para mí.

A todas las chicas que desde el momento que leyeron el borrador apoyaron esta idea…

BIENVENIDAS al mundo de Isabella Swan.

Nos estamos leyendo!

Karu


	2. Capítulo 1 - Todo tiene un comienzo

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

**SEXY ICE**

**Todo tiene un comienzo**

_**Música:**_

_**(1)Benny Goodman - Saint Motel**_

_**(2) Dave Brubeck - Take Five**_

_**(3) Call me irresponsible**_

_**Don't Worry Be Happy - Bobby Mcferrin**_

_**It's A Beautiful Day de Michael Bublé**_

_**Louis Armstrong - What A Wonderful World**_

_**Michael Buble - Georgia On My Mind**_

Una ducha fría. Sentía el agua escurriendo por mi cuerpo, aliviando la necesidad de salir corriendo y tirarme en los brazos del maldito Cullen. ¡Oh por todos los cielos! Esto no me había sucedido nunca, la primera vez que vi a Jasper expedía respeto y confianza – pensar en él de forma sexual me revolvía el estómago – y cuando conocí a Emmett, lo primero que pensé es que sería como mi hermano mayor, aquel al que le puedes contar tus secretos más íntimos y aún así te ayudaría a que tus padres no lo descubran – pero dejo claro que aún me dan ganas de asesinarlo cuando se pone denso ¿verdad? – en fin, nunca había sentido tanto deseo por un maldito guardaespaldas.

Terminé de ducharme, ya era la media noche, así que me dirigí a la cama sin revisar si tenía mensajes o emails. Por la mañana debía tomar un avión a París; Alice y yo debíamos presentar la nueva colección primavera - verano de A&I Elegant, sería un día que tendría un comienzo determinado pero el fin estaba desdibujado. Como era costumbre, luego de eliminar la humedad de mi cuerpo, me acosté desnuda; no soportaba dormir vestida, para mí era como dormir en una prisión de tela. Pero seré sincera, esta vez no había ayudado el querer dormir así, porque comencé a fantasear – ¿con quién? Te preguntarás querida lectora – pues con Edward Cullen. Cerré los ojos para intentar llamar al sueño, pero lo único que logré fue recordar ese primer encuentro y lo que me había hecho desearlo tanto.

_Flashback_

_Estaba ahí parada con cara de perra maldita que quiere tragárselo entero, Jasper me miraba desesperado, pidiendo a gritos que me fuera a cambiar de ropa. Pero es algo imposible, no sé obedecer a nadie, soy dominante desde siempre y Whitlock lo sabía._

_Sonreí maliciosamente cuando fuimos presentados, Cullen extendió su mano derecha para saludarme respetuosamente, casi comienzo a reír. Bajé su mano con la mía y me acerqué plantándole un beso en la mejilla – te diré lectora mía, que olía deliciosamente, no sé decirte si sería una colonia o su aroma personal, pero era un moja bragas natural – Edward no se movió un centímetro y me miró con mucho respeto a pesar de que estaba mostrando las partes vitales del cuerpo para seducir a cualquier hombre. _

–_Mucho gusto señor Cullen – traté de ser lo más sexy posible, mientras hablaba, caminé hacia el sofá contorneando las caderas, con un trasero prácticamente a la muestra. El hombre mueble seguía intacto – lo sé querida lectora porque miré fijamente, sin recelos, el paquete y este seguía igual de grande pero sin reacción a mi coqueteo – tomé asiento e hice señal para que también lo hicieran._

–_Señora Swan justamente le explicaba a Cullen sus funciones como su guardaespaldas, no precisará usted hacerlo. Podemos seguir con las preguntas básicas y personales – explicó Whitlock dándome la oportunidad de preguntarle lo que deseara._

–_Muy bien… - miré al mueble sentado sobre el sofá frente a mí – Señor Cullen ¿es usted casado o tiene pareja estable? – entonces me di cuenta que hasta ese momento no había escuchado su voz._

–_No señora – dijo sin mover ningún otro músculo que no fueran los del rostro – mi trabajo nunca me permitió tener parejas estables y tampoco me interesa - ¡por todos los cielos del mundo! Escuchar su voz, era sentir que tus bragas se mojaban nuevamente, estoy segura que fue un orgasmo espontáneo, ahora si necesitaba saltarle encima. "Tranquila Bella, tranquila" pensé, "lo tendrás como tu guardaespaldas, ya tendrás la oportunidad"._

–_Ajam… entiendo – dije mientras pensaba mil maneras de sacarle ese bendito atuendo que llevaba. Jeans azules, ajustado donde debía serlo, una camiseta blanca que mostraba sus músculos, nada exagerados pero bien formados, una chaqueta de cuero sobre ella y el cabello desordenado como esos rebeldes de las películas de los sesenta. ¡Por lo más sagrado! Era ¡James Dean de la actualidad! – ¿familiares cercanos? – mordí mi labio inferior y aún no obtenía reacción de su parte._

–_Padres y una hermana menor – dijo sin mostrar emoción, estaba empezando a creer que Cullen era un robot._

–_Bien… ¿Le explicó Jasper como son las condiciones de trabajo y los horarios? – nuevamente sin mucha expresión en el rostro respondió._

–_Si señora Swan – sentí otro orgasmo espontáneo – mientras usted se encuentre en Nueva York trabajaré un día de veinticuatro horas por medio, en excepción cuando debe asistir a eventos o viajar al exterior, como pasará mañana, en ese caso trabajaremos con McCarthy, los dos a la vez – miré sus ojos color miel, buscando un indicio que demostrara que estaba afectado por mi presencia, pero ¡nada!_

–_Exacto… – giré mi cabeza hacia Jasper y pude ver como se vitoreaba discretamente que el maldito Edward Cullen hacía caso omiso a mis coqueteos – Jasper puedes darle la vestimenta adecuada para trabajar con una diseñadora de moda, las credenciales y contraseñas… ¡Ah! Y que firme el contrato de confidencialidad – miré a Cullen nuevamente – todo lo que ves, escuchas o haces no puede salir de aquí ¿entendido Cullen?_

–_Entendido Señora Swan – arrrrrrrggggg maldito guardaespaldas, lo deseaba como hacía mucho no deseaba a nadie, tercer orgasmo espontáneo._

_Luego de la entrevista, salí de la sala sin despedirme y volví a mi cuarto._

_Fin del Flashback_

Abrí los ojos, me sentía mojada otra vez, deseosa del maldito mueble Cullen. Comencé a mover mis piernas tratando de alejar el deseo, pero fue peor, lo había atizado. Giré en la cama quedando boca abajo, el rose de las sábana entre mis piernas me hizo mojarme aún más. "Debo dormir" pensé, pero el deseo ya se había plantado en mi cuerpo. Giré nuevamente en la cama, colocándome ahora boca arriba, llevé dos dedos a la boca imaginando que aquel sería el pene Cullen, succionándolo así suavemente. Sin pensarlo demasiado, pues ya me encontraba excitada al máximo, bajé la mano derecha poco a poco, parando en mis senos, apretando mis pezones, haciéndome sisear de placer – en mi delirio sexual era Cullen quien me tocaba – seguí bajando una de las manos pasando por mi abdomen sin detenerme para nada, fui directo a mi clítoris que pedía a gritos que lo frotaran. De ojos cerrados mi mente le decía a mi cuerpo que aquellas manos eran de Edward Cullen. Poco a poco colocaba mis dedos dentro de mí, mojándolos de placer y luego llevándolos nuevamente al clítoris, froté con cuidado al comienzo, en círculos y luego de arriba abajo, sentía el hormigueo que se formaba en la parte baja de mi abdomen. Inevitablemente comencé a gemir, sin inhibiciones, necesitaba liberar lo que estaba sintiendo. Acrecenté la velocidad en que movía los dedos mojados por mi líquido, aumentando el volumen de mis gritos. Apreté con más fuerza uno de mis pezones y sentí como el orgasmo inundaba mi cuerpo dándome la sensación de que mi cuerpo estaba flotando, liviano como una pluma. Fui deteniendo el movimiento de mis dedos, mientras que el orgasmo se marchaba suavemente, dejando nada más una sensación de satisfacción momentánea.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente – no me preguntes lectora mía, cuando ni como me dormí, pero lo hice – con golpes sobre la puerta de mi cuarto. Al principio me desperté furiosa ¿porque alguien me despertaría así? Pero cuando por fin pude reaccionar, pude darme cuenta al mirar la pantalla de mi iPad, de que estaba atrasada para tomar el jet particular de la empresa que nos llevaría a París.

– ¡Mierda! –Grité al darme cuenta del atraso, caminé furiosa hasta la puerta para avisarle a quien fuera que estaba golpeando, que ya me había despertado_–_ ¡ya he despertado Whitlock! – pero no era Jasper, era el señor mueble Cullen, que por fin reaccionaba a mí. Pues en la locura del momento, había olvidado que me encontraba desnuda. Pude ver como desviaba su mirada hacia otro lugar al verme sin ropa –¡Ah Cullen!... me había olvidado que comenzabas hoy, dame un momento para vestirme y salimos… llama al portero Marcus, y dile que venga por mis maletas– todo eso se lo fui diciendo mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto para por fin vestirme, apenas pude escuchar un "si señora".

Media hora después y con una hora tarde de viaje, embarcábamos a París; Alice, Jasper – que debía estar cerca de su amor y del nuevo guardaespaldas, por lo menos la primera semana – Emmett y Edward. Luego del ascenso, desprendí el cinturón de seguridad parándome y avisando a los presentes que iría a cambiarme. Sabía que al llegar a París los paparazis estarían esperando por nosotras y debía lucir elegante, debía representar correctamente nuestra empresa, por ello utilizaba – la mayor parte del tiempo – vestimenta diseñada por mí o por Alice.

Me adentré al camarote donde se encontraba mi habitación, abrí una de esas perchas forradas – para proteger las prendas _–_ que había llevado a aparte de las maletas, para cambiarme durante el viaje. Allí estaba un conjunto diseñado por Alice, nada más que exclusivo para mí. Como estábamos a mitad de setiembre – faltando tan solo una semana para mi maldito cumpleaños veintinueve – y cerca del otoño en París mi vestimenta eran unos pantalones de color beige que apenas se adherían a mis piernas – cómodos, porque Alice me conoce y sabe que durante el día me gusta estar cómoda – corsé al cuerpo de un tono más oscuro que el del pantalón, con una abertura en V mostrando la curva de mis senos – sexy y elegante siempre, la envidia de todas las mujeres – chaqueta de un color blanco hielo con detalles plateados y zapatos de punta combinado con detalles también en plateado. Vestimenta perfecta para descender en París.

Me observé al espejo, mi cabello rubio teñido ya estaba unos diez centímetros de los hombros, normalmente no dejaba que creciera tanto, pero ahora me agradaba como lucía. Miré la hora, aún nos quedaban ocho horas de viaje, decidí no cambiarme aún, y si quedarme sentada en la cama tratando de terminar el vestido que había comenzado a diseñar el día anterior. Hice unos bocetos, pero ninguno de ellos me agradaba, tenía la mente bloqueada. Había adquirido una nueva obsesión, que llevaba nombre y apellido; Edward Cullen. Me asusté cuando tocaron a mi puerta, pues estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos.

– ¿Si? –respondiendo al golpe

– Señora Swan, la aeromoza quiere saber si usted desea comer algo – dijo la voz dueña de mi obsesión más reciente, bragas mojadas otra vez. Pero no me conformé nada más que con su voz, me paré y caminé hasta la puerta para abrirla y quedarme frente a pecho – pues es claro que no soy para nada alta querida lectora, mido 1, 69 – y poder deleitarme de su delicioso aroma masculino. ¡Por todos los santos cielos!

– ¿Señora? – dijo el mismísimo mueble parlante, no podría explicar las tremendas ganas que tenía de colgarme de su pescuezo y rodearlo con mis piernas. "Tranquila Bella, Tranquila, maldita seas" – ¿qué le respondo a la aeromoza? – lo tenía tan cerca que sus labios me pedían a gritos _"bésame mujer_" ¿O estaría volviéndome loca?

– ¡Ah! ¡Sí! – Quité la vista de sus labios o terminaría violándolo sin pensar dos veces – dile que por ahora no Cullen.

–Muy bien señora – creo que por primera vez le había afectado mi presencia, pues no se movía de lugar quedó parado esperando. Pero… ¿Qué esperaba el sexy mueble?

– ¿Sucede algo Cullen? – le dije mientras volvía a acercarme, su respiración era fuerte. Carraspeó fuertemente y tragó seco antes de responder.

– Quería pedirle disculpas por haberle golpeado la puerta de manera tan fuerte por la mañana – bajó la mirada hacia la mía y pude percibir que verme desnuda realmente le había afectado – y por verle – tomó aire como buscando coraje para decir una simple palabra – desnuda – dijo tan bajo que me causó gracia.

– No te preocupes Cullen, no eres el primero ni el último hombre que me verá desnuda, ahora trabajas para mí, acostúmbrate – y como arte de magia su expresión de preocupación cambió para la misma que llevaba puesta siempre, la profesional y seria.

– Si señora Swan, comprendo. ¿Puedo volver a mi lugar? – dijo como el puto mueble que era.

– Si Cullen… – con voz de decepción. Pues en realidad mí querida lectora lo que deseaba era tomarle por la camisa y tirarlo sobre mi cama. Pero sabía, que no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado. Ya llegaría la oportunidad correcta.

Cerré la puerta, así que el señor sexy se marchó a su lugar, pero en menos de dos segundos sentí que golpeaban nuevamente. Esperanzada de que Cullen hubiera decidido follar a quien sabe a cuantos kilómetros del suelo, abrí la puerta como una loca, dándome de frente con mi guardaespaldas número dos. Decepción, esta palabra no es lo suficientemente fuerte para describir el mal humor que me había causado.

– Emmett – dije de mala gana – ¿Qué quieres?

– Te conozco tan bien Isabella Swan, que apostaría cualquier cantidad de dinero a que esperabas a Cullen – dijo esbozando una sonrisa torcida. "asesinar, respira Bella, respira" me dije, maldito Emmett – no me mires así Swan – respondió a mi mirada asesina – sácate de la cabeza a Edward, no es de tu tipo de hombre… sabes: dominado.

– ¿Qué quieres Emmett? – dije entre dientes.

– ¡Déjame entrar Swan! Tenemos que hablar… – sabía que se venía una de aquellas charlas, estilo hermano a hermana, las odiaba. Toda mi vida fui hija única, y mis padres, a pesar de no ser adinerados, trabajaban duro para darme lo que era necesario, así fue que aproveché la oportunidad estudiando y no dándoles problemas. Nunca di razones para darme ese tipo de charlas estúpidas.

– ¡Estoy ocupada Emmett! Ahora no… – pero el idiota no me dejó terminar, entró y tomó asiento sobre la cama. Realmente quería asesinarlo.

– ¡Hablemos! – dijo golpeando la cama a su lado para que me sentara. Caminé hasta la cama mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, odiaba a Emmett, lo he dejado claro ¿verdad?

– ¡Bien! – le dije haciendo ademanes de desprecio – quieres hablar, ¡hablemos! ¿De qué mierda quieres hablar ahora Emmett? – mientras me sentaba en la cama.

– ¡Bella!, ¡Bella!, ¡Bella! – me dijo soltando un suspiro, típicos de Emmett – debes entender algo, Edward fue compañero nuestro del ejército, sufrió cosas peores que nosotros… – cerró los ojos como queriendo volver al pasado y borrar todos sus errores – vimos morir a gente inocente, recuerdos que nadie borra de tu mente – abriendo los ojos nuevamente. Lo odiaba pero entendía por lo que había pasado, ir a una guerra no es nada fácil.

–Está bien Emmett… pero sabes cuál es mi opinión sobre los hombres – él asintió con la cabeza – para mí son como tontos juguetes, no pienso tener relaciones serias ni nada por el estilo – Emmett suspiró nuevamente.

–Por esa razón te pido que pares con este juego Bella, Edward no es ese tipo de hombre – y se detuvo mirándome a los ojos, quería estar seguro que yo le entendía.

–Escúchame bien McCarthy, me parece a mí que Edward Cullen es un adulto y sabe defenderse solo – le dije ya enfurecida con sus estupideces – y que si desea que me detenga me lo dirá él – sinceramente querida lectora aunque me lo pidiera el mismo mueble sexy no le haría caso – además ¿de qué tipo de hombres me hablas Emmett? Si son todos iguales… – no respondió solo se me quedó mirando con cara de perrito, pidiendo que cambiara, siempre me lo hacía, y yo nunca le hacía caso – son unos mentirosos, insensibles, mujeriegos… podría seguir todo el día, pero ¡no tengo tiempo para esto! – esa fue mi forma de decirle que podía marcharse.

–Ok… intentaré hasta que aceptes mis consejos Swan – y se marchó sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

(1) No pensé demasiado, tomé mi iPad y lo conecté a los parlantes portátiles, busqué Benny Goodman de Saint Motel – sí, la misma música que escuchaba cuando lo vi por primera vez – subí el volumen al máximo y me senté nuevamente sobre la cama, tenía que diseñar ese vestido aunque fuera a la fuerza.

(2) No sé decir cuántas horas se pasaron, pues mientras estaba diseñando y escuchando Jazz – mi ritmo musical favorito – no veía el tiempo pasar en lo absoluto. Todo aquel que me conocía sabía que si me encontraba con música y encerrada, significaba que estaba creando.

Luego de una larga lista de interpretaciones de jazz más clásico, comenzó a tocar Don't Worry Be Happy y mí humor comenzó a volver sin problemas, dejando de lado mis diseños, comencé a cantar – amo esta música lectora mía, me levanta el ánimo sin demoras – sabía que todos me escuchaban dentro del jet pero no me importaba, volvía a ser la Bella de siempre y eso ni el maldito de Emmett me lo quitaría. La siguiente canción fue It's A Beautiful Day, otra de mis melodías favoritas, si fuera posible hubiera levantado aún más el volumen, pero ya se encontraba en su máximo. Nuevamente cantaba como una posesa y contorneaba mis caderas queriendo bailar o algo por el estilo – pocas personas conocen este lado feliz, que surge cuando escucho jazz, o músicas que son de mi agrado, confío en ti para que no se lo digas a nadie – poco a poco me fui calmando, pues las siguientes melodías de la lista eran más suaves, como What A Wonderful World y Take Five, volviendo al jazz clásico nuevamente. Pero esta vez ya había vuelto al normal de siempre, a mi loca forma de ser y a las ganas de follar eternamente.

Mientras escuchaba a mi amado Michael Buble cantando sensualmente Georgia On My Mind comencé a cambiarme, maquillarme y arreglarme el cabello, él sería una excelente compañía; así que cerré los ojos mientras bailaba abrazada en mi vestimenta, la música me hacía viajar a otro mundo.

Hice una pausa dramática cuando Michael cantó ¡Hey, Georgia! Y seguí cantando con él, como si hiciéramos un dúo musical:

Hey, Georgia, I say oh, Georgia

No, no, no peace I find girly

Just an old sweet song, God is this song long

Keeps Georgia on my mind

Other arms reach out to me

Other eyes smile tenderly

Still in peaceful dreams I see

Busy road, the road leads back to you now…

Cuando Michael y yo terminábamos nuestro espectáculo – cantado y bailado – sentí suaves aplausos provenientes desde la entrada de la cabina, Alice me había estado observando quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Me sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

–Nunca me invitas a tus espectáculos privados Bells – no podía enojarme con Alice, ella me comprendía, ella me leía el alma. Le devolví la sonrisa con todo el cariño que era posible.

–Disculpe señorita Brandon, cuando tengamos próximas fechas de shows será debidamente informada – ambas comenzamos a reír de nuestras tonterías.

–Bells… ¿quieres ayuda para terminar de vestirte? –a eso había ido, negué con la cabeza y la tomé de la mano para bailar en el momento que comenzaba otra música de Michael, mientras cantábamos juntas:

_Call me irresponsible _

_Call me unreliable _

_Throw in undependable, too_

Cantábamos en trio ahora, bailábamos hasta que una voz – la moja bragas – nos interrumpió, haciéndonos recordar que debíamos apresurarnos, pues íbamos a aterrizar. Esa expresión de malo que me hacía el maldito Cullen me ponía de buen humor, así que lo miré de cerca y aprovechando el punto alto de la música le canté:

Go ahead call me irresponsible

Yes, I´m unreliable

But it´s undeniably true

I´m irresponsibly mad for you

Haciendo mi bailecito sexy – si así podía llamarse – pero el maldito mueble sexy ambulante no movió un pelo, que diablos le ocurría, ¿estaría perdiendo mis encantos?

Mientras seguía con mi show y Alice me miraba sentada en la cama, sonriendo por mis tonterías, eché al señor cara de nada Cullen y terminé de vestirme junto al último compás de la hermosa melodía que interpretaba mi Michael. Fuimos hacia los asientos, nos aseguramos los cinturones y el jet por fin descendía en el aeropuerto Internación Charles de Gaulle de la ciudad que más amo: ¡París!

…

_**Hola! Aquí estoy devuelta! Como el prefacio era cortito no quise hacerlas esperar demasiado, el próximo capítulo si será más o menos dentro de una semana (pero ya está bien encaminado)**_

_**Otra pregunta que leí en lo RW y por facebook es sobre la edad de Bella, pues cumplirá 29 muy pronto, es madura, pero no vieja jajajajaja... Le dicen Señora Swan por formalidad, pero pueden notar que cuando tienen que llamarle por el nombre, en una charla más íntima Jasper y Emmett lo hacen.**_

_**En Facebook abrí un grupo para SEXY ICE la que quiera unirse puede pedir amistad en mi perfil Karu Swan y la agrego. Allí he subido fotos de los personajes, vídeos, subiré adelantos, músicas. Como esta historia tendrá escenas de sexo decidí crear el grupo para que sea algo entre nosotras.**_

_**Gracias a tooooodas las lectoras, a las que dejan RW, a las que no, a las que dejan mensajes en Facebook… Estoy muy feliz de que haya gustado la historia!**_

_**Gracias: Ale sigues siendo mi musa inspirada! Jajajaajaj… y una genia con las portadas! A mi Sandriux que me inspira con música, muuuucha música! A Mel que siempre está apoyando mis locuras literarias! A Des (que te extraño!) porque un poco de tu humor está en esta Bella!**_

_**MIL GRACIAS! (no me canso de repetirlo) a mi amada Beta que siempre está a mi lado, haciendo su tiempito para betear mis historias.**_

_**A ella y a todas las MAMÁS un muy FELIZ DÍA DE LA MADRE! En mi país se festeja este domingo 12 de mayo… ¿y en sus países que día se festeja?**_

_**Espero sus dudas, comentarios, ideas…**_

_**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Karu**_


	3. Capítulo 2 - ¡París - París!

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

**SEXY ICE**

**Capítulo 2**

**¡PARÍS, PARÍS!**

_**(1)La vie en rose - Edith Piaf**_

_**(2) La Seine-Vanessa Paradis y -M-**_

_**(3) Zaz - Je veux**_

_**(4) Michael Bublé - "Feeling Good"**_

Llegamos a París aproximadamente a las veintidós horas, después del constante y molesto asedio de los fotógrafos pudimos marcharnos del aeropuerto dentro de una lujosa limosina, perteneciente al Four Seasons Hotel; siendo uno de sus tantos clientes frecuentes y adinerados, enviaban por cortesía el transporte cada vez que estábamos en la ciudad y que por supuesto, nos hospedábamos allí.

Puedo decir que de mi parte cualquier habitación sería suficiente para descansar, pero nuestra asesora publicitaria – Jane Estevo – argumentaba que usáramos la suite presidencial y la suite real. Según ella esto demostraba poder – para ser sincera, sí que lo demostraba y acaparaba la atención de nuevos clientes – por lo tanto estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Como en toda ocasión en la ciudad, Alice permanecía en la suite real y yo en la presidencial – ¿cuestionas esto verdad? En realidad mi opción se debe a la hermosa decoración de la habitación en diferentes tonos de azul, uno de mis colores favoritos – aunque estábamos allí por trabajo, lo más hermoso – además de la ciudad misma – era su música, música que podías escucharla por donde fuera, en el hotel, en las calles, en el trabajo. Una ciudad de inspiraciones.

Miré la hora marcada en la pantalla de mi IPad, casi las 23:30 horas, teníamos reunión con las modelos elegidas para llevar nuestros diseños en el desfile a la mañana siguiente a temprana hora. Tomé un baño caliente, tratando de relajar mi cuerpo y adecuarme al desfasaje horario, el primer día siempre cuesta más. Luego del relajante baño, me envolví en una gigante toalla de hotel, caminé distraída hacia la cama, había dejado sobre ella una de mis camisetas de andar en casa – si claro que tengo un lado casero querida lectora – desprendí el nudo de la toalla para verme desnuda y escuchar detrás de mí un carraspeo fuerte. Girándome casi instantáneamente, sin preocuparme de mi desnudez; me encontré con un par de ojos color miel afectados por mi situación. Ahora estaba segura sus ojos eran color miel, tomé mi camiseta y me acerqué sin vestirme, su respiración era errática y me pareció ver como Cullen Junior adquiría mayor tamaño – Bingo lo había atrapado, si le gustaba mi cuerpo – parada frente a él coloqué la camiseta de uno o dos tamaños mayor que el mío y contorneé mi cintura hasta sentarme en el sofá estilo Luis XV que decoraba la sala de mi suite.

— ¿Trajiste mí cena Cullen? — le dije señalando al carrito de hotel abastecido con comida y jugo de naranja, imaginé que Jasper le habría informado de mis gustos. Girando en sus talones hasta colocarse de frente a mí, carraspeó fuertemente, como queriendo salir de su trance hipnótico y respondió simplemente un _Sí — _sería amable de tu parte Edward si tomas asiento y cenas conmigo, no me gusta hacerlo sola y apostaría cualquier cosa a que aún no lo has hecho tú — crucé sensualmente mis piernas, un poco más y lo tenía en mis garras.

— Le agradezco señora Swan —tragando en seco, ¡Por todos los santos cielos del Universo! esa maldita nuez de Adán me estaba desesperando, junto al bulto que había crecido hermosamente entre sus piernas, empezaba cuenta regresiva para tirarme encima del mueble Cullen— declinaré su oferta, pues debo revisar la seguridad del hotel aún —¡mierda Cullen! sentía el deseo ardiendo en la zona baja de mi cuerpo, me encontraba muy mojada para ser exacta, la frustración de no poder tocarle, de no poder tomar su pene entre mis manos y succionarlo con fuerza hasta que pidiera a gritos que me detuviera, una frustración que ansiaba liberar. ¡Por favor era un estúpido guardaespaldas! "¡Contrólate Bella!" me dije.

— Muy bien Cullen —volviendo a la formalidad, _maldito, te odio, te deseo, ¡fóllame_! — Cuando revises todo vuelve por mí, iré al bar del hotel, veré si encuentro a alguien más animado— Edward se tensionó como de costumbre y asintió retirándose por la puerta.

Estaba decidida a que no me afectara, nunca, ningún hombre me había afectado ¿Por qué lo haría él? Esa noche me encontraba en París e iría a encontrar a un maldito francés para follar.

Tomé uno vestido de mi propia colección, difícilmente usaba atuendos de otros diseñadores, de color negro con un poco de brillo, nada extravagante, mangas cortas. Estaría dentro del hotel, no sería necesario abrigo; el vestido era ceñido al cuerpo, con un gran escote en V en la espalda y una delicada tela bordada en la parte delantera terminando sobre el cuello, corto, muy corto; un hermoso conjunto de ropa interior haciendo juego con el vestido, las ligas y las medias que llegaban hasta mis muslos, para completar unas maravillosas botas cortas Jimmi Choo con un salto de quince centímetros. Mi cabello cayendo en ondas sobre mis hombros y maquillaje sencillo. Pocas alhajas. Lista para cazar hombres, esa noche liberaría mi tensión sexual fuera como fuera.

Escuché un golpe suave en la puerta. Tomé mi bolso de mano y la abrí, encontrándome a un asombrado Cullen — ¿acaso creía que mentía querida lectora?

— Estoy pronta Cullen —dije con una sonrisa pícara— vamos al bar del hotel, he llamado a recepción y me han dicho que hay buena música —sentía su mirada en mi espalda desnuda— que bien se sentía, el deseo crecía. Fuego en mi piel, entre mis piernas, deseosa de ese ¡maldito mueble! Me detuve al percibir que mi guardaespaldas no me seguía — ¿Qué ocurre Cullen?— tragó en seco y me miró a los ojos, ¡Por todos los santos cielos! Bragas mojadas otra vez.

— La señora Brandon me pidió que le recordara que mañana el día de trabajo comienza a primera hora —dijo sin moverse de lugar, — ¿por qué no vuelve a su habitación y descansa? — abriendo nuevamente la puerta de mi suite. Lo miré seriamente, no sabía si gritarle, tomarlo a la fuerza o darme vuelta y seguir caminando. Decidí responderle. Caminé hacia él y me detuve muy cerca de su pecho que mostraba una respiración fuerte, tratando de ser contenida.

— Cullen… —dije con voz suave— ¿Cómo crees que me voy a vestir de esta manera — pasando la mano por mi cuerpo para darle dramatismo a lo que decía— para volver a mi habitación a dormir? —Alcé mi ceja derecha esperando su respuesta— Responde. — dije en tono burlón— mira Cullen… Alice será mi mejor amiga, mi socia, mi hermana de la vida, pero soy yo que dicto mi vida, mis reglas —acerqué mi boca a la suya mientras mantenía mis ojos sobre los suyos— respeto que no quieras mezclar trabajo con placer, —mentira no lo hacía, odiaba su puto respeto— pero no creas que puedes mandarme, Cullen — su mirada se intensificó, como si quisiera decirme algo o darme una lección. No mentiré sentí algo de miedo en ese instante, pero no iba a dejar que un empleado me intimidara. Me alejé suavemente, di media vuelta y volvía a caminar —Vamos Cullen, la noche es joven…— y mi malditamente sexy guardaespaldas me siguió esta vez.

Bajamos al piso del bar, pasamos por un portal de hierro negro delicadamente torneado con figuras varias; enseguida pude observar que a mi derecha se encontraba el pequeño escenario, sobre él un impresionante piano de cola, sentado en su banqueta el pianista acompañaba con sus melodías a una hermosa chica, que entonaba una de las tantas conocidas músicas francesas (1). A mi izquierda estaban alineadas las pequeñas y cuadradas mesas con poltronas forradas de un suave paño rojo. Casi de frente a la entrada, el bar con banqueas altas.

Sin perder tiempo marqué presencia, atravesé la habitación contornando mis caderas hasta uno de los lugares libres del bar. Llamé al bar tender, este era viejo con canas y arrugas, para nada mi tipo —y sin rodeos pregunté:

— Bonne nuit ... Pourriez—vous vous dire s'il ya un Edward dans cette pièce?(a) — el hombre me miró extrañado pero respondió.

— Oui madame. Ce monsieur là—bas est M. Edward Leblanc (b) — dijo señalando a un apuesto hombre, tal vez treinta y cinco años, tez blanca, cabello rubio, físicamente bien, nada sensacional pero lo más importante era que vestía un Armani de corte francés, y cualquier hombre que use un Armani se gana mi deseo y una buena noche de acción.

— ¡Je vous remercie! et prendre un verre de champagne à la table de M. Leblanc (c) — pedí amablemente.

— Oui madame (d) — dijo respetuosamente.

Me acerqué hasta la mesa del Señor Leblanc sin perder tiempo hablé:

— Bonne nuit... ¿Sir Edward Leblanc? — dije buscando su mirada que se encontraba puesta en la chica del escenario. Dirigió suavemente su mirada hacia la mía, proseguí — Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Isabella Swan (e) — sonreí simpáticamente.

— Bonsoir Mademoiselle Swan, le plaisir est pour moi. —Era obvio que me conocía, la conquista sería más fácil de lo que había pensado— ¿Que vous apporte à ma table? (f) — colocándose de pie, suavemente empujó la silla que se encontraba frente a la suya hacia atrás ofreciendo el lugar para que tomara asiento —Por favor acompáñeme — ahora hablando en mi idioma.

— Me encontraba sola en la barra, observé que su situación era la misma y pensé ¿Por qué no hacernos compañía? Dicen que no es buena la noche solitaria en París —tan cierto como que el sol sale todas las mañanas, la falta de compañía en esta ciudad no es para nada agradable. Una puta desgracia no poder follar en este lugar, el sexo es glamuroso en París. Algún día me entenderás lectora mía.

— Me honra con su compañía… — el mozo había dejado sobre la mesa la copa de Champagne que había pedido— permítame pedir que esta bebida quede por mi cuenta —dijo mientras elegantemente hacía señales al mozo para avisar su decisión. Un caballero indudablemente, la idea de tener sexo con este hombre se habría convertido en una certeza.

Luego de varias copas de Champagne, Leblanc y yo nos encontrábamos putamente divertidos y cariñosos —para decirte mi lectora favorita, que nuestros asientos se encontraban uno al lado del otro, creando una infinidad de oportunidades para toques eróticos por debajo de la mesa— sentía su mano izquierda continuamente tocando mi muslo, provocando que mi piel se erizara al contacto, y mi bragas mojadas pedían a grito una buena follada —pero… ¿quieres que te diga la verdad?— no era esencialmente su toque el que me excitaba, lo que provocaba todo tipo de sensaciones sexuales en mi cuerpo era observar al maldito mueble Cullen, que se encontraba parado a la entrada del bar sin quitar ojo de nuestras acciones. Verle febril de rabia era lo que me enloquecía, cuando sentía una mano en mi muslo era la suya a la que me imaginaba — ¡por todos los santos cielos! Las cosas que me hacía hacer el maldito, lo deseaba desesperadamente, pero no dejaría de follar por la gran estupidez de evitarme.

Entre las risas y los coqueteos Leblanc se detuvo a observar nuestro rededor, dentro del bar solamente nos encontrábamos nosotros y los funcionarios del lugar. La chica del escenario se había marchado —no lo había percibido hasta ese instante— era el momento de poner en acción mi plan —si tanto insistes en ponerle nombre, digamos que se llamaría misión calienta polla Cullen ¿te agrada lectora mía?— tomé el IPad de mi bolso y busqué en mi lista de reproducción una música sensual, especial para aquel momento, y apreté el play (4). Me coloqué de pie y comencé a mover mi cuerpo siguiendo el compás de la melodía estilo cabaret— ¿te lo puedes imaginar? — con mis manos rosaba mi cuerpo, mientras hacía cara de goce. De espaldas a Leblanc y mirando a Cullen empecé a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo, facilitando mi hazaña; me detuve con la pausa de la música, ahora mirando a Leblanc, mientras mordía mi labio inferior levanté mi vestido hasta que estuviera a la vista mis ligas, desprendí la izquierda y luego la derecha, levanté la vista para encontrarme con la mirada celeste de Leblanc que se hallaba sentado observando el espectáculo y entre sus pantalones la certeza de que mi casi striptease había hecho efecto. Fui acercándome a él decidida, deseosa de besarle y que la fiesta comenzara, pero como en sueño sentí un par de manos que me tomaban por la cintura y me levantaba en el aire. Cuando pude entender que sucedía me encontraba sobre el hombro de mi idiota guardaespaldas, como si fuera una puta bolsa de tierra.

— ¡Bájame Cullen! ¡Bájame ya! —dije con voz medio mandona, medio riendo. Realmente me parecía muy graciosa la situación.

— ¡Suéltela! O llamaré a seguridad —gritó Leblanc asustado por lo que ocurría.

— Tranquilo Leblanc, es mi guardaespaldas —dije sin poder ya aguantar mi risa.

— Pero Isabella… —antes que terminara la frase Edward se marchaba conmigo a cuestas.

Cullen subió al ascensor, apretó el botón de mi piso y solo después de que cerraran las puertas me bajó de su hombro. Me acomodé las medias, prendí mis ligas y cerré el cierre de mi vestido, cuando pude mirar al maldito mueble su rostro era la furia en persona —lo siento lectora pero comencé a reír como loca— bajó su mirada encarándome fieramente, reacción que causó en mí una explosión de carcajadas histéricas, de esas que son difíciles de detener.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al llegar al piso indicado, me reía sin parar, fue así que Cullen tomó fuertemente mi brazo y me llevó a rastras a mi suite. Poseso, abrió la puerta y entró conmigo, cuando por fin se detuvo —aún sin soltarme— me acerqué a él y traté de besarle —no perdía nada al intentarlo ¿verdad? — pero él me detuvo al instante.

— ¡Par le ciel Cullen! ¡Laissez aller! mmmmmmmm ... ¡Excite —moi et laissez—moi vous impatient Damn! ¡Envie sexe en ce moment! (g) — y traté de besarle nuevamente, quien sabe y esta vez lo conseguía.

— ¡Deténgase Señora Swan! —Su respiración era fuerte y errática— ¿Qué piensa que está haciendo? Cree que me va a poder besar, después de haber estado refregándose indecentemente con otro hombre, aquí mismo en este hotel —apretó aún más el agarre en mi brazo y sisé por una mezcla de dolor con placer, y acercó su rostro al mío, pudiendo sentir ese aroma que me vuelve loca— no soy esa clase de hombre estúpido que se deja convencer por el deseo carnal. ¡No Swan! Soy hombre para una mujer decente y que cuida su imagen delante de la sociedad, mujeres con respeto por sí misma y el prójimo… —con su mano libre tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo observó con una risa torcida— además… no me gusta el cabello de color rubio —dijo haciéndome burla. No dejaría que me afectara, así que sonreí irónicamente sin moverme y respondí.

— Realmente me cago en la explicación de los hombres —dije mientras forzosamente soltaba mi brazo de entre su mano— te diré porque Edward —pronuncié su nombre con desdén— todos los malditos idiotas buscan mujeres discretas, delicadas y profesionales frente a los ojos de la sociedad —di una carcajada falsa— pero entre cuatro paredes, en la cama, en el sexo —bajé mi voz para darle dramatismo al tema— deben ser liberadas sexualmente, tienes que querer hacer todas las posiciones y dejar que las follen por todas partes, ser unas putas sumisas —grité de rabia mientras me acercaba al idiotamente machista de Cullen que respiraba con furia sin perderme de vista— ¡DIME! ¿Para qué Edward? ¡¿PARA QUÉ?! —Tomé una bocanada larga de aire y seguí— Para que luego, cuando estén cansados de ellas, se follan a la primera mujerzuela que se le cruce en su camino, olvidando ¡Todos sus putos cánones de respeto y belleza! —Me detuve para tomar aire y bufé— ¡A LA MISMISIMA MIERDA EL SER UNA MUJER "DESCENTE"! ¡A LA MIERDA TÚ CULLEN! —Acercándome a él y rompiendo nuevamente su espacio personal pude percibir el cambio en su mirada, ya no expedía ira, ahora era pena lo que demostraba —retírate Cullen— dije suavemente. Edward asintió con la cabeza y dándome la espalda caminó hasta retirarse de mi habitación de hotel.

Trataba de calmarme cuando sentí un golpe suave sobre la puerta, caminé apresurada pensando que Edward había vuelto. Abrí suavemente la puerta para encontrarme con Edward, pero con Edward Leblanc, que me miraba con preocupación.

— Disculpa que vine sin avisar —dijo suavemente— pero me he preocupado por cómo te tomó tu ¿guardaespaldas?

— Si, mi guardaespaldas —dije con una sonrisa torcida— no te preocupes, él tenía órdenes por parte de mi socia para que no me acostara tarde —que estúpido había sonado eso— pero está claro que exageró, igualmente, ya lo he puesto en su lugar.

— Está bien… entonces que tengas una buena noche —y comenzaba a girar su cuerpo para marcharse

— ¡Espera Edward! —Dije con picardía— podrías ayudarme a descansar… —y sonreía ampliamente— ¿Qué te parece?

— Me parece una excelente idea —mientras me tomaba el rostro con ambas manos y me besaba poderosamente. Desde ese momento cerré los ojos y me imaginé a Edward Cullen.

…

Seis de la mañana en París, no había dormido en toda la noche. A mi lado aún se encontraba el motivo de mi falta de sueño, observé su silueta en la cama —a todos los efectos querida lectora, había follado con Edward Cullen— y traté de entender mi actitud, solo pude concluir que estaba totalmente loca, no podía ser otra cosa. ¿Por qué aún deseaba a Cullen? Después de todo lo que me había dicho. ¡Maldita obsesión absurda! Me levanté suavemente de la cama, caminé hacia guardarropa, tomé mi atuendo de trabajo y una bolsa con ropas comunes y una peluca. Mi iPad de dentro de mi bolso y me encerré dentro del baño. Miré mi aparato y pensé a quien llamar. Mi absurda locura decía que llamara a Cullen y el poco de cordura que aún me quedaba decía que llamara a Emmett — te preguntarás ¿Por qué no llamar a Edward? — Pues… porque por alguna extraña razón me molestaba la idea de que se enterara de mi noche con Leblanc. Busqué el número de Emmett y dejé que sonara:

— ¿Bella? — Dijo un Emmett confundido, supuestamente tendría que venir por mí a las siete de la mañana — ¿No me digas que tuviste visitas esta noche? — le decía "visitas" a mis amantes nocturnos.

— Sí Emmett, necesito que realices el procedimiento —dije con una voz apenas audible— Por favor no se lo digas a Cullen, luego te explico el porqué.

— En diez minutos estoy por ahí —dijo sin discutir— ¿te encuentras en el baño?

— Así es —ese era el procedimiento a seguir.

— Bien —y cortó la llamada.

…

La mañana había pasado rápido, entre pruebas de vestido y ajustes. Las modelos habían sido entrevistadas y medidas por nuestras asistentes francesas, por lo tanto no hubieron demasiados errores de medida, todo estaría pronto a tiempo para el desfile. Alice me observaba sin decir una sola palabra que no fuera sobre trabajo, estoy segura que quería decirme alguna mierda sobre lo de la noche anterior, por esa razón la evité toda la maldita mañana y la seguiría evitando el resto de la tarde.

Cuando al fin habíamos terminado, tomé mi bolso y fui a cambiarme. Nadie sabía lo que traía allí, ni siquiera Alice, lo llevaba a todas partes porque me ayudaba a desaparecer, a ser una persona sin fama, común y sencilla.

Llovía en la ciudad. Caminaba despreocupadamente por el barrio latino — si querida lectora, París tiene un barrio latino — amo ese lugar, los colores te invaden, todo allí te invita a estar bien. La lluvia aumentaba. Llegué a una de las tiendas y compré un paraguas, seguí caminando. Sentía los pies húmedos, había pisado en unos charcos sin querer hacerlo pero no era ninguna preocupación para mí. Allí, en aquel momento, en aquel lugar me sentía libre, allí no era Swan la estilista de moda, allí era simplemente Bella, una mujer que salía a caminar y quien sabe, a comprar algún suvenir para llevar a casa. — ¡Ahhhh! querida lectora es tan difícil explicar lo genial que se siente poder caminar por la calle sin ser reconocida ¿Cómo lo hacía? Te preguntas— pues en todos mis viajes mi bolsa incógnita — si le coloqué nombre — viaja conmigo, dentro de ella llevo unos jeans viejos, blusas y chaquetas sin marcas, zapatos deportivos, gafas oscuras y una peluca del color natural de mi cabello. Cuando precisaba de tiempo personal, la utilizaba sin titubear.

Mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia —como amo hacerlo— a mi mente vino una frase tonta "_no me gusta el cabello de color rubio_" y me detuve, negué con la cabeza para tratar de quitármelo de entre mis cavilaciones. Levanté la mirada pudiendo visualizar mi reflejo en una pequeña vidriera. En ella pude ver a la Bella de la Universidad pero con más experiencia y conocimientos sobre la vida en general. Me acerqué a ella, analicé la imagen, me veía bien con ese color de cabello. "_Debería volver a mi color natural" _me dije. Cuando decidí hacerlo, como por obra del destino y afirmando mi decisión, pude darme cuenta que la vidriera en cual me observaba pertenecía a un pequeño salón de belleza.

Dentro del lugar podían verse nada más que dos personas siendo atendidas, tomé aire buscando coraje para entrar — ¡_que mierda Swan entra de una bendita vez_! dirás querida lectora, por lo tanto te haré caso, ya que me acompañas desde el comienzo — me adentré al lugar, decorado de forma moderna en color negro y blanco, espejos por doquier, varias sillas, algunas plantas hermosamente florecidas, un agradable lugar en fin.

Recorrí el lugar con la mirada buscando a la dueña del lugar, hasta que frente a mí se paró una delgada chica, cabello oscuro y largo, ojos levemente alargados, nariz delicada al igual que su boca. Vestía el uniforme del lugar y sonreía amablemente.

— ¡Bon après—mid! ¿Bienvenue sur Le Petit Salon de beauté Ce que je peux l'aider? — dijo con mucha gentileza la joven.

— Bon après—midi. Je voudrais parler au propriétaire du lieu (h) —pedí sin rodeos

— ¡Ravi de vous rencontrer! Angela Weber, le propriétaire des lieux (g) — respondió con una gran sonrisa. Era tan joven, como era posible ser la dueña, pensé en hacerle esa pregunta pero preferí ir directo al asunto.

— ¿Hablas mi idioma? —pregunté mientras me quitaba la peluca develando mi identidad. La señorita Weber se sorprendió al ver quien era en realidad, pero respondió que sí— bien, ¿Podríamos hablar en privado? —sin decir una sola palabra más Ángela hizo señal que la acompañara, entramos a una habitación, imagino que sería su escritorio. Tomamos asiento y expliqué de qué se trataba mi visita.

— Ángela ¿Puedo llamarle por su nombre? —dije al darme cuenta que podría molestarle.

— Sí, sin problema —respondió amablemente.

— Quiero hacerme un cambio de look, volver a mi color natural —ella me escuchaba atentamente y asentía— pero no lo debe saber nadie, por eso debes decirme ¿cuánto dinero quieres para no contárselo a nadie? —me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos— el valor que quieras Ángela, dime.

— Señora Swan —la detuve y le pedí que me dijera Bella— ok… Bella, te cobraré el valor del trabajo, nada más que eso —fue mi oportunidad de mirarla sorprendida.

— Pero… ¿qué me asegura que luego no se lo dirás a algún periodista? —Quería mantener mi cambio en silencio, planeaba fingir ser rubia por algún tiempo más— quiero seguridad, ¿me explico? —ella sonrió amablemente y respondió.

— Bella… no tengo intención de hacerme millonaria… Mira… Viví hasta mis 25 años en Estados Unidos, cuando decidí viajar a Francia y descubrí que amaba este país, que me aceptó de brazos abiertos y me dio todo lo que precisaba. Familia, trabajo y bienestar, no preciso más de lo que tengo, soy feliz así —sentía envidia por esta chica, pues había encontrado lo que a muchos nos cuesta encontrar; felicidad y amor— así que te atenderé como cualquier otra cliente, si no quieres ser vista, me encargaré que así sea. Esperaremos que se retiren estas dos clientes, hablaré con mis empleadas, le diré que se marchen temprano a casa y cerraré —sonrió nuevamente— mientras traeré el catálogo de colores y me dirás cuál es tu tono natural —Asentí, y no insistí sobre el dinero, pues terminaría por ofenderla.

Una hora después, todos se habían marchado, quedábamos Ángela y yo. Me senté en la silla giratoria y analicé mi cabello aún rubio por última vez.

…

Frases en francés:

(a) Buenas noches... ¿podría decirme usted si hay un Edward en esta sala?

(b) Sí señora. Aquel caballero de allí es el señor Edward Leblanc.

(c) ¡Gracias! y llevé una copa de champagne a la mesa del señor Leblanc.

(d) Si señora.

(e) Buenas noches… ¿Señor Edward Leblanc? placer en conocerte, soy Isabella Swan.

(f) Buenas noches señorita Swan, el placer es todo mío. ¿Qué la trae a mi mesa?

(g) ¡Por todos los cielos Cullen! ¡Suéltame! mmmmmmmm... ¡Me excitas maldito y me dejas deseosa de ti! ¡Quiero sexo ahora!

(h) ¡Buenas tarde! Bienvenida al El pequeño Salón De belleza ¿En que la puedo ayudar?

(g) ¡Mucho gusto! Ángela Weber, la dueña del lugar.

…

CONSEJOS DE BELLA:

Fantasías Sexuales:

La imaginación vuela cuando se trata de sexo. Tenemos sueños, utopías y delirios que muchas veces cumplen un objetivo específico.

Las fantasías eróticas son aquellas cuyo contenido se centra en lo sexual. En lo demás no se diferencian de cualquier otro tipo de fantasía, como la que lleva a una mujer a soñar que es una bailarina clásica o a un varón con ser el goleador de su equipo, por sólo mencionar dos estereotipos.

La imaginación nos permite transportarnos, sin ningún costo adicional, a situaciones deseadas o prohibidas. Desde la niñez, las fantasías son el vehículo de nuestros más ocultos deseos, algunos inocentes y otros no tanto.

Si bien es cierto que el desconocimiento, la falta de respuestas o la represión son grandes generadores de fantasías, de ningún modo debe pensarse que todas son la consecuencia de una limitación o carencia afectiva y sexual. Muchas personas recurren a ellas como un factor de enriquecimiento de su vida amorosa.

Los distintos tipos

Podríamos intentar tipificar algunas fantasías eróticas para facilitar su comprensión y, a la vez, disminuir la angustia de muchas personas que se alarman cuando las tienen porque se sienten como perversos, anormales o enfermos, en lugar de aceptar que los sueños, utopías, delirios y vuelos imaginarios son universales:

* Las que ayudan a excitarse: responden a un placer de tipo narcisístico, pues quien las produce no persigue otra finalidad que regodearse imaginándolas.

* Las que sirven para masturbarse: aquí entra en juego un otro. Se conciben situaciones, personas y lugares con el fin de lograr una excitación que será liberada a través del acto masturbatorio.

* Las que suplen carencias: comunes a algunas personas solteras/os, maduras/os, viudas/os y gerontes (tercera edad) de ambos sexos.

* Las que permiten realizar el coito o sirven como ingrediente: hay personas que no pueden tener actividad sexual si no encienden sus fantasías a través de material gráfico o audiovisual y otras aderezan el encuentro fantaseando determinadas situaciones, inclusive pensando en otra persona que no es su pareja.

* Las compartidas con la pareja que procuran aumentar la pasión: pueden incluir juegos donde se interpretan escenas, lugares, personajes o roles diferentes.

* Las fantasías sadomasoquistas: en ciertos casos, aparece la necesidad de lastimar, de infligir castigos, o de ser castigados.

* Las fantasías de prostitución: pueden llegar a estimular y excitarse, pero también pueden actuar como inhibitorias ("si yo tengo muchos orgasmos: ¿en qué me voy a convertir?", suelen pensar pacientes anorgásmicas).

Entre las mujeres, estas son alguna de las fantasías más comunes, que se escuchan en el consultorio o en mensajes en Internet:

* Las de poder, de gran potencia o de dominio sexual.

* Las de escenario: están en un lugar exótico, en una playa en la arena o en el mar.

* Las de la mujer que se coloca en actitud de idolatría: es deseo exclusivo del varón y sus atributos.

* Las voyeuristas: imaginan mirar a un varón que se desviste o se masturba o a una pareja haciendo el amor. Una variedad, muy prevalente entre los varones, es de querer ver a dos mujeres teniendo relaciones sexuales entre ellas.

* Las exhibicionistas: consisten en mostrar su cuerpo o los genitales o masturbarse delante de los varones que las desean.

* Las "colectivas": representan el deseo de intercambio de parejas o de sexo grupal.

* Las de contexto variado: ellas imaginan un lugar o situación determinada, por ejemplo, que están en una playa del Caribe o en la plaza.

* Las que giran en torno a personas o personajes: en general tienen que ver con varones inaccesibles, como la pareja de las amigas, los compañeros de trabajo o un famoso. Las estadísticas revelan que la mayor parte de las fantasías se dan con personas conocidas o allegadas.

* Las preparatorias: hay personas que se obsesionan esperando el primer encuentro sexual con una nueva pareja. Estas fantasías sirven para calmar la angustia.

* Las que incluyen variantes: la mujer se imagina con dos varones, orgías grupales, uso de objetos y ayudas sexuales (dildos, vibradores, arneses) que no se atrevería a emplear en la práctica, con cambios de roles (por ejemplo que la mujer penetra a su compañero).

* Las fantasías homosexuales: hay mujeres que las utilizan en sus encuentros heterosexuales o en sus actividades masturbatorias. Me estoy refiriendo a heterosexuales que se excitan con historias donde mantienen relaciones sexuales con otras mujeres o en las que otras poseen a sus compañeros. Esto no deberá parecer tan extraño, ya que en muchos seres humanos pueden aparecer sueños o fantasías homoeróticas. No por soñar con un juego amoroso con alguien del mismo sexo eso las define como homosexuales.

Sin lugar a dudas, el sexo se enriquece con las fantasías. Por supuesto, las personas deberían tener una vida sexual, en lo real, lo suficientemente intensa e interesante como para que las fantasías funcionen como complemento o ingrediente, sin llegar nunca a sustituirla. También suelen ser un antídoto contra la rutina sexual.

…

HOLA A TODAS! Aquí vengo dejando otro capítulo con esta Bella totalmente liberal, que no se deja presionar, ni intimidar. Edward ¡por fin reaccionó eh! Jajajajaajaj

Espero sus comentarios, dudas, ideas, todas bienvenidas.

Como habrán leído, comencé a acrecentar a cada capítulo lo "Consejos de Bella" así como subo (dentro de lo posible) todos los días en el grupo de SEXY ICE y en otros grupos. Es una forma de que además de leer la historia y divertirse con las ideas locas de Bella y alimentar la imaginación, también sepan cómo actuar en la vida real.

Si desean hacer parte del grupo de esta historia; donde subo fotos, adelantos, vídeos… mandan solicitud de amistad a Karu Swan (Facebook) y un mensaje pidiendo que las agregue.

Gracias! A toooodas las que leen la historia y por los bellos RW, me incentivan a seguirla, también me río mucho con los comentarios, son unas divinas!

Gracias: Ale, Sandriux, Mel, Kells, Des… Las amo chicas! Lo saben!

MIL MILLONES de gracias a Vero, mi maravillosa beta, que me debe odiar hasta en francés (jajajajajajaj) pero no me lo dice… Siempre dispuesta a escucharme y aconsejarme, te quiero linda!

¡Nos leemos!

Karu


	4. Capítulo 3 - ¿Quién eres?

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction

**SEXY ICE**

**¿Quién eres?**

**Música:**

**(1)Live it up - Jlo ft Pitbull**

**(2) Titanium — David Guetta ft. Sia**

**I could be The one — Avicii vc Nicky Romero**

(4) Pitbull — Feel This Moment ft. Christina Aguilera

**(5)I love it — Icona Pop**

**(6)Scream And Shout**** — ****will. and Britney Spers**

**(7)As your Friend — Afrojack**

Espejos.

Sillas giratorias.

Olor a tinta para cabello.

Silencio escultural en París.

Observaba mi reflejo en el espejo del salón de belleza de Ángela. Sentí un malestar extraño en mi estómago, volvía mi color natural y no sabía exactamente por qué. Volví de mis pensamientos y miré el reflejo nuevamente —ya no había vuelta atrás, no momentáneamente querida lectora— ahora tenía el cabello mojado por la tinta oscura, la sensación en el estómago aumentó. Poco a poco perdía lo que había construido desde que estaba en la universidad, la máscara que cubría la verdadera Bella, la "Feme Fatal" ¿desaparecería? —Dime, porque aún no entendía mi actitud.

Me negaba a hablar, en realidad las palabras estaban trancadas detrás de mi lengua, como si aquel lugar fuera un quirófano y estaban a punto de quitarme un riñón —es difícil explicártelo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo— Ángela me miró a través del reflejo y sonrió divertida.

—Bella, no precisamos estar tan calladas —dijo haciendo cara de pícara y riendo por mi rostro de pavor— mmmmm… hablemos de algo —la miré extrañada, pues a no ser por Alice, nadie nunca me pide para hablar por hablar — ¡Ah! si, si, eres famosa, no puedes revelar secretos — ella río y yo le seguí sin hablar aún — ¡Bien! Hablaré yo — sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro asentí. ¿Qué mal me haría escucharle? — Hablaré de mi... te contaré mi historia, así te olvidas de eso — señalando mi cabello con el mentón y negando graciosamente con la cabeza siguió — ¿Sabes? este salón no fue mi primer trabajo — nuevamente me asombré, parecía tan joven, aún se me hacía difícil creer que era la dueña — como te había comentado soy norteamericana, como tú, viví hasta los 17 años en un pueblo pequeño, con mis padres adoptivos, los Weber… sufrí mucho en mi adolescencia, sin tener con quien hablar. ¡Uuuuh! si otro tema — río irónicamente — mi adolescencia, mejor no tocar ese tema — la entendía bien, yo misma había sufrido en la pubertad, era una chica tímida y llena de complejos. Puuff querida mía, sí que entendía a Ángela— ¿Dónde me había quedado? — Se preguntó — ¡ahhh sí! Nací aquí en París hace 32 años atrás, así que tengo la doble nacionalidad al ser mis padres norteamericanos —nuevamente me asombraba, no aparentaba esa edad en lo absoluto — aunque siempre supe que era adoptada y que mis padres me amaban, a medida que fui creciendo sentía que algo me hacía falta, lo peor es que no sabía que… "Gracias" a eso fui una adolescente sumisa, dejando que toda persona me utilizara — se sumergió en un recuerdo doloroso, su cara lo demostraba — cuando me gradué de la preparatoria, me fui a Harvard, me otorgaron una beca completa por mis excelentes notas, yo estaba feliz por salir de mi ciudad y alejarme de toda esa gente — la miré asombrada, había estudiado en Harvard y era peluquera — no me mal intérpretes, amo a mis padres, fueron sensacionales criando una hija. Pero… debía dejar atrás esa Ángela tímida y con miedo de decir no — asentí casi con la boca abierta, realmente la entendía, era como escucharle contar mi vida — estudié y me gradué en psicología — ahora sí mi boca era una O completa, ¡Era psicóloga por todos los cielos!— durante los cuatro años de universidad conocí gente nueva, me divertí, y conocí a mi primer novio — realmente creí que me encontraba en uno de esos programas de "Sorprendan al famoso", como podía ser que Ángela hubiera pasado por las mismas situaciones que yo. ¿Qué probabilidades había de ello? — y… fui engañada por mi primer amor y luego… — ¡Wooow! realmente me estaba haciendo una broma. Me levanté de la silla giratoria, la miré confundida mientras buscaba cámaras o alguna mierda de esas que usaban para sorprenderte. Ángela no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía — ¿Bella está todo bien? ¿Qué ocurre? — reí irónicamente por sus preguntas y por fin hablé.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cámara oculta? — grité posesa.

**Epov**

Furioso con esa mujer caminaba por los pasillos del hotel directo a mi habitación — la odio, ¡putain de fou! (¡maldita loca!), en todo momento queriendo follar. ¿Qué se cree? Que porqué tiene un cuerpo excitante, porque su mirada es profunda y no revela quien es realmente, porque su… ¡Merde! — De nuevo fantaseando con ella. No puedo seguir así, ¡maldita sea! Me detuve en seco y decidí volver, — sí Swan tanto lo desea entonces la follaré, me despedirá y ya no le deberé ningún favor a Jasper. Caminaba prácticamente trotando, pero cuando me acercaba a su cuarto el tal Leblanc la estaba besando. ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto? Sacudí mi cabeza y entré en razón, giré sobre mis talones y me marché.

…

Ya amanecía y seguía tirado sobre mi cama. No había podido dormir y en cualquier momento la señora Swan estaría llamando para realizar el procedimiento. Miré mi reloj, 6:35 am y Swan aún no había llamado, una arruga de preocupación se dibujó en mi frente. Tomé mi móvil y llamé a Emmett.

— Cullen — respondió a mi llamada — ¿ya estás de pie? Te dije que hoy sería tu mañana libre… — lo interrumpí antes que siguiera parloteando como loco.

— ¡McCarty, escucha! — Silencio — Creo que la señorita Swan tuvo visitas anoche, estaba esperando que me llamara y no lo ha hecho — fue el turno de Emmett de interrumpirme.

— Si Cullen, lo sé, ya me encargué del Señor Leblanc, quédate tranquilo — sentí como sonreía del otro lado — descansa y te avisaré cuando sea la hora de relevarme — respondí un "ok" y terminé la llamada.

Volver a la cama no estaba dentro de mis planes, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, no dormiría ahora. Vestí una de mis ropas — nada de uniforme de guardaespaldas — unos jeans azules gastados, camiseta de color blanco, una de mis camisas a cuadros y zapatos deportivos. Saldría a la calle a recorrer París. Recordé, desde que había llegado tenía la intensión de llamar a mi viejo amigo Brandon Valois, miré a mi móvil dos veces, pensé en que me invitaría a comer y tendría que hablar con él. Decidí llamarlo más tarde, después de despejar mi cabeza.

Volvía a mirar el aparato en mis manos, mi hermana se encontraba en la ciudad por su trabajo — era modelo — y no me había comunicado con ella aún, desbloqueé la pantalla y le escribí un mensaje:

_**Edward**_

_**Rose. Estoy en París por trabajo. Avísame cuando estés libre para vernos. Ed**_

_**Rosalie**_

_**¡Por fin noticias! Pensé que te habías perdido por el mundo. **____** Hoy en la noche estoy libre, conozco un lugar nuevo para salir a tomar algo y pasarla bien. Avísame si puedes. **_

_**Edward**_

_**¡Qué dramática! No hace mucho te escribí un e-mail. Trabajo esta noche. En caso contrario te llamo. ¡Cuídate Rubia!**_

_**Rosalie**_

_**¿Un e-mail? ¿Llamas escribir a "hola. Estoy vivo"? ¡ ja! ¡Siempre me cuido hermanito! ;) **_

Caminé tranquilo por la ciudad, la mañana se había pasado rápido. En cualquier momento Emmett me llamaría pidiendo relevo de puesto, eran casi las 16:00 horas, así que busqué una placa que me indicara donde me encontraba, un lugar con mucha gente en las calles, colores vivos por todos lados, de repente avisté un cartel vial, estaba en el barrio Latino. Busqué un restaurante y elegí el que se encontraba en la mitad de la cuadra, haciendo frente a un salón de belleza.

Pedí mi almuerzo tardío, comí tranquilo degustando la comida y el buen vino. Distraído con mi deleite no había notado que eran las 19:00 horas, Emmett aún no me había llamado, algo sucedía. Tomé el móvil del bolso de mi pantalón y en ese mismo instante, como si mi compañero guardaespaldas me leyera la mente, entraba una llamada suya.

— McCarthy — hablé firme pero tranquilo — ¿Por qué me llamas hasta ahora? — sentí la vacilación en la voz de Emmett.

— Pueees… — dijo con recelo, algo sucedía, no me había equivocado — Bella desapareció después del medio día — dijo despacio y con vergüenza — la he buscado por todos lados y ya no sé qué hacer — lo interrumpí para poner en práctica mis aptitudes de investigación.

— ¿Su celular? — con él podríamos rastrearle.

— Ya lo hice, lo ha dejado en su bolso en el local del desfile —había salido sin celular, significaba que lo había hecho a propósito, quería desaparecer — antes que sigas con el interrogatorio ya he seguido todo el procedimiento, faltaría el último paso… — le volví a interrumpir.

— No… aún no llames a la policía —los paps nos harían el trabajo más difícil si se enteraban, debía buscar por mi parte primero— si lo hacemos sabes que… —cuando de repente, como arte de magia, Isabella Swan con su cabello rubio— me pareció más claro, debía habérselo teñido allí — y ropas comunes, nada del estilo glamuroso de la "Señora diseñadora"; sale del pequeño salón de belleza que se encontraba frente a donde estaba almorzando, observé como abrazaba a una chica de cabello oscuro y sonrisa sincera, y hablaban por unos minutos antes de que se marchara. Mientras me quedaba analizando la situación sentía a Emmett a los gritos preguntando qué sucedía, qué medidas tomaba —tranquilo McCarthy, he encontrado a Swan — mi compañero dijo algo como "sí que eres bueno en lo que haces" —escúchame— McCarthy calló —la seguiré para saber a dónde se dirige, mantente alerta, te llamaré para informarte de la situación —y mientras quitaba el móvil de la oreja sentí como Emmett decía "si señor", era obvio que lo decía en forma de burla.

Swan caminaba con la mayor tranquilad, como si su maldita vida no corriera peligro. Si no fuera preso por ello, le daría unas buenas palmadas, si, "_en sus nalgas redonditas_" pensé, "_deja de divagar Edward_" me dije. Seguía sus pasos hasta que se detuvo a tomar un taxi e hice lo mismo, cuando pude notar que se dirigía al hotel nuevamente llamé a Emmett.

— McCarthy —él respondió atento— Swan se dirige en un taxi de placa … espérala en el frente, de seguro debe estar lleno de periodistas y paps — Emmett respondió de forma positiva y terminó la llamada.

Minutos después su taxi y el mío se detenían, el suyo frente al hotel y el mío a una cuadra de distancia. Esperé un instante a que Emmett la escoltara hacia dentro del edificio y busqué la forma de seguirlos sin ser notado.

Cuando pude entrar al Hotel, tomé una difícil, pero acertada decisión, hablaría con Jasper y pediría mi renuncia, la situación me estaba colmando. Isabella Swan era una mujer sin escrúpulos, sin vergüenza, sin miedo al peligro y que no deseaba y ni precisaba que la cuidara. Estaba decidido en terminar con el maldito martirio de cuidar alguien que no se respetaba a sí misma.

Caminé por los pasillos buscando el número de la habitación de la Señora Brandon, Jasper se hospedaba con ella. Suite Real. Golpeé suavemente, sabía que el oído agudo de Jasper escucharía. Un minuto más tarde la puerta se abría ante mí.

— Precisamos hablar Whitlock —él nombrado me miró con preocupación, me conocía y sabía porque me encontraba allí.

— Dame cinco minutos —dijo adentrándose a la habitación mientras lo esperaba parado en el portal— hablemos fuera del Hotel, acompáñame a un lugar reservado, también necesito hablar y mostrarte algo —asentí con la cabeza.

Caminamos hasta un restaurante que se encontraba a unas cuadras de allí; tranquilo, de estilo familiar, de esos lugares donde los padres habrían pasado el lugar de generación a generación. Jasper conocía al dueño, pude ver como pedía una mesa apartada de la poca gente que había allí. El mozo nos acompañó hasta una mesa al fondo del restaurante, dentro de una pieza con decoradas puertas, debía ser esas habitaciones donde las parejas van en un día especial, que ironía. Tomamos asiento y Jasper no me dio tiempo de comenzar a hablar.

— Antes que digas algo, necesito que mires este expediente —arrastró sobre la mesa un sobre amarillo de tamaño A4, lo tomé con cuidado mientras buscaba la mirada de mi amigo— ábrelo Edward, es importante que sepas porque Isabella Swan es como es… —detuve su discurso y me precipité.

— Sabes que quiero renunciar, por eso me traes aquí… —le dije con un tono alto de voz— sé que te debo un favor Jasper, pero puedo pagártelo de otra forma —mi viejo amigo levantó la mano, pidiendo que me detuviera, le debía respeto a este hombre, no podía negarme a escuchar su versión de la historia sobre Isabella Swan.

— Bella fue una chica simple, en un simple y pequeño pueblo de Washington, vivió en Forks con sus padres hasta la temprana edad de 17, cuando se marchó a la Universidad para estudiar moda, publicidad y arte —escuchaba atento a esta historia, realmente me importaba una mierda la historia de esa mujerzuela— durante su adolescencia ella no tuvo pareja, no tuvo amigos, su vida era estudiar y volver a casa. Esto causó en ella la necesidad de experimentar en la vida, lejos de las presiones de su familia. Fue así que conoció a Jacob Black —señaló el sobre cerrado que aún tenía en mis manos— ábrelo por favor —asentí en silencio, sacando del contenedor de papel un archivo criminal del nombrado hombre —ella lo conoció en una de las fiestas de la fraternidad a la que pertenecía, al comienzo demostraba ser un caballero— dijo irónicamente —la conquistó con palabras hermosas y cariño, algo de lo que Bella estaba carente —se detuvo a observarme, pues en ese momento me encontraba leyendo porqué el tal Black se encontraba preso "intento de asesinato"— así que embarcó en las aventuras de su primer amor… Edward —paré de leer para mirarle— Bella es hija de Charlie Swan —un nudo se formó en mi garganta, ¿Cómo no había asociado los apellidos?— por eso debes cuidarla, se lo debes a él — bajé la cabeza mirando y me quedé en silencio, esperando que Jasper terminara el relato, mi atención estaba puesta en ello —en fin, este idiota de Black— su voz era intensa, de rabia —fue su primera vez en todo, la usaba sexualmente y ella creía que era amor; entonces le obedecía, comenzó a faltar a clases, yo la vigilaba aunque no quería meterme. Pero se estaba yendo todo al carajo— miró la foto y señaló con su dedo índice — el maldito la engañaba con otras chicas… —tomó una bocanada de aire— busqué la forma que se enterara de todo, dolida terminó con él, pero el idiota la acosaba y trató de asesinarla —tragó en seco — ¡Si no la hubiera estado siguiendo de seguro lo hubiera logrado!— Jasper era un hombre tranquilo por naturaleza, verlo alterado de esa forma me hizo ver las cosas a su manera.

— Fue preso, ella está segura Jasper —una sombra imaginaria cubrió su rostro, ¿Bella no estaba segura? —él… ¿Está libre?— negó con la cabeza y habló.

— Aún no… lo liberarán en unos veinte días, por buena conducta —Jasper intentaba disimular el malestar que esto le producía, pero era más fuerte que él— el muy imbécil fingió todo este tiempo, fingió estar recuperado, ¡saldrá en condicional! —dijo ya liberando la rabia que contenía— debemos cuidarla Edward ¡Debemos! —Asentí con la cabeza y no volví a tocar en el tema renuncia.

…

Bpov

Cuando llegué al Hotel, Emmett esperaba por mí con cara de pocos amigos —era de suponerse, ya que me había burlado de él— me acompañó hasta mi habitación sin decir una sola palabra —algo totalmente extraño en él, realmente estaba enfadado. Cuando por fin llegamos a mi suite me di la vuelta para hablarle y él me ignoró por completo— sí, estaba enojado.

— Em… —ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarme, estaba con los ojos clavados en un punto distante, era su forma de evitar mi mirada de perrito— lo siento Em, no me trates así… —seguía parado como estatua— necesitaba tiempo para mi, estar a solas ¡compréndeme! — grité buscando su reacción, que no hizo esperar.

— Mira Isabella Swan, ¡eres mi responsabilidad! —Gritó furioso, era raro verlo así, pero me lo merecía por perra— si te pasa algo, mi carrera se va a la mierda… —sabía que no era eso que le preocupaba en realidad, pero quería demostrar hombría— ¿entiendes o te lo pinto? — Hasta enojado terminaba siendo cómico— ¡Bella! —Le sonreí con cariño, asentí con mi cabeza a la vez que lo abrazaba, él era mi hermano mayor y aunque a veces quisiera asesinarle, lo quería mucho— ¡Oh no!, ¡no!, ¡no!, siempre haces lo mismo, ¡Suéltame! —comencé a reír, porque sabía que así lo desarmaba— ¡Bellaaaa…! —ya volvía a ser él.

— Lo siento Em —lo miré con mi típica cara de perrito —enserio necesitaba esta escapada, siento haberte preocupado y haberte hecho pasar vergüenza… —le sonreí con picardía.

— ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer, Swan! —Señalándome con el dedo índice, como si fuera mi padre— me imagino que te quedarás aquí esta noche —le miré levantando mi ceja derecha, realmente me conocía, sabía que con esa afirmación buscaba mi respuesta— ¿qué tienes en mente Swan?

— ¡Nada tonto! —reí como boba, sencillamente no sabía guardarle secretos al hermano oso. Me miró seriamente y coloqué mis ojos en blanco— está bieeen… —él esperó en silencio que le contara mis planes— Ángela, la chica dueña del salón de belleza donde estuve hoy, me invitó a ir al club que pertenece a su esposo. —Emmett negó con la cabeza, estaba decidido a estropearme la noche, era su venganza — ¡Vamos Em!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿SOLA? —Era impresionante ver como las venas de la frente furiosamente hinchadas de Emmett apuntaban hacia mí — ¡Ni en tus remotos sueños Isabella Swan! — estaba loco si creía que me quedaría esa noche en el hotel.

— ¡Emmett McCarthy! ¡Se cuidarme sola, se defensa personal! —negó con la cabeza.

— ¿!Crees que puedes contra un tipo armado con tu defensa personal!? —entrecerré los ojos y rebatí.

— ¡Tengo el puto spray de pimienta que tu y Jasper me obligan a llevar! —dije levantando la voz una décima.

— ¡¿Crees que no te reconocería la prensa?! Serías carnada fácil —me encaró fieramente— ¡No saldrás sola!— Detuvo su regaño y me miró fijo — ¿Cómo mierda pudiste salir del edificio de moda sin ser vista Swan? — le miré victoriosa.

— Tengo mis medios McCarthy —puso sus manos en la cintura, juro por todo lo más sagrado que parecía una madre mandona, casi comienzo a reír— ¿Qué ocurre? —suspiró audiblemente.

—Dime ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —acentuó su mirada, formándose así una arruga en su frente. Negué con la cabeza, dándole suspenso— Swan… —no podía escondérselo, así que sonreí y suavemente me quité la peluca ahora rubia, mostrando mi cabello de color natural. Emmett dejó caer sus manos que hasta ese momento seguían sobre su cintura, su expresión facial era un poema.

— ¿Estás bien Em? —Asintió y enseguida negó con la cabeza— he vuelto a mi color natural, antes salía con peluca de este color —dije tomando un mechón— pero algo me decía que debía cambiarlo… aún no sé porque lo hice exactamente —suspiré buscando respuesta, no había sido por el idiota de Cullen, ¡Claro que no!— los medios no se han dado cuenta…

—Pero, pero, pero… —realmente era raro ver a Emmett sin palabras, tragó seco y habló — piensas salir así —señaló mi cabello.

— Así es —dije segura de mi —puedes estar tranquilo, dale libre la noche a Cullen y dile que irás conmigo— sonreí abiertamente.

— ¡No! —Dijo sin dudar— iré contigo, eso no se discute. Si quieres me mantengo alejado y me visto de civil. Pero sola no irás Bella, no insistas —suspiré aburrida, pero acepté las condiciones.

Después de nuestra discusión-pacto, Emmett se retiró con la finalidad de avisarle a Cullen de su noche libre y para cambiarse de ropa. Aproveché el momento para darme un buen baño y elegir mi ropa para esa noche. Como estaba decidida a vestir algo simple, no demoré en elegir un vestido de algodón de color beige con rayas negras y finas en forma horizontal, una chaqueta negra y botas sin taco en marrón. Poco maquillaje, y por último — pero no menos importante — mi cabello suelto a un lado con grandes rulos.

Cuando me encontraba lista para salir, un suave golpe en la puerta de la suite llamó mi atención. Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, bajo cualquier circunstancia. Era Alice.

— Entra…—la había evitado todo el día, hubiera sido extraño que no apareciera para hablar. Me senté en el sofá de la sala, y la vi entrar con una sonrisa fraternal en el rostro. Su simple presencia me calmaba, me alegraba— Hola Ali —sonreí.

— Hola Bells —sí, era seguro que quería hablar— que bueno que has vuelto a tu color natural, siempre preferí ese color— bajó la mirada, recordando algo —nunca entendí porque era tan importante cambiar el color del cabello…

—Porque… ya no soy aquella Bella —un aire de tristeza se posó momentáneamente sobre mí, odiaba recordar esa época —no hablemos de eso ¿sí?— ella asintió y tomó asiento a mi lado al ver que le señalaba el lugar junto a mí.

— Lo siento Bells… —dijo tristemente— pero hablaremos de lo sucedido anoche —sonreí ocultando mi mal estar, realmente me había afectado lo sucedido la noche anterior— ¿Estuviste con un Edward? —Esperó mi respuesta, solo asentí con la cabeza— piensas que no me doy cuenta amiga, pero sé que te interesa Cullen… —abrí los ojos como platos y negué rotundamente, ¡no me interesaba el puto mueble! ¡No, no y nooo!— Está bien, niégalo, pero te conozco bien Isabella —era verdad, si me conocía y gracias a ella pude salir adelante en la vida.

— No te preocupes Ali, está todo bien, en su lugar —dije expresándome también con las manos— tú ves cosas donde no las hay amiga —sonreí y cambié de tema— ¿sabes que saldremos a bailar? —Dije canturriando— con Ángela la chica del salón de belleza, su esposo es dueño de un club —la expresión de Alice cambió— ¿Estás bien?

— Hace tanto que no salimos juntas —yo sonreí ante el recuerdo— pero Jasper me invitó a cenar, me llevará al restaurante que queda cerca de la Torre Eiffel —seguí sonriendo para disimular el miedo que sentía de perder a mi mejor amiga después de su boda, nunca se lo dejaría saber. Soy una maldita perra y loca, pero nunca lastimaría a Alice con mis tonterías — pero… le diré que lo dejemos para mañana— dijo buscando su móvil. —Pero tanto tú como yo querida lectora, sabemos que conseguir reservas en un lugar como ese no es para nada fácil. No sería yo que estropeara la noche de mi amiga. Tomé su mano y Alice me miró al instante.

— Ali no seas tonta, noches de club hay muchas —deposité un suave beso en su mejilla rosada — noches como esta con tu futuro marido son pocas y deben ser aprovechadas— ella me miró con la expresión que más amaba en Alice, la de hermana cariñosa —ahora ¡Ve al encuentro de tu chico! — le dije animada.

— Siempre eres tan amorosa conmigo —me abrazó y pude sentir el aroma característico de mi amiga, cítrico, dulce; nunca le había preguntado el nombre de su perfume, me sentí mal por ello —deberías intentar abrirte con las personas, demostrar realmente como eres. Yo sé que no eres la señora "Ice" como todos dicen— reí por el apodo que me habían otorgado debido a mi forma peculiar de ser. Pero lo que Alice no entendía era que la única que merecía mi verdadero yo era ella.

—Déjalos que digan lo que quieran, soy así para ti, nada más que para ti Ali —esta vez fue su vez de besar mi mejilla. Nos pusimos de pie juntas y la acompañé a la puerta. Aunque temiera perderla, era feliz porque ella era feliz.

…

Pasada la una de la mañana Emmett, Ángela y yo viajábamos en el carro de mi nueva amiga y estilista hacia el club. Riendo y hablando sobre el tipo de música que allí sonaba. Estaba feliz por poder salir sin ser reconocida —sinceramente querida lectora, si no conseguía a un buen prototipo de hombre para follar esa noche, no importaba— mi buen humor terminó afectando a Emmett, que comenzó a hablar con Ángela sobre las chicas lindas que podría encontrar allí.

Llegamos y frente al local había mucha gente haciendo fila para entrar y se podían ver en letras grandes e iluminadas con neón celeste el nombre del club "Release yourself" —si querida lectora, el lugar se llamaba Libérese, sugestivo ¿verdad?— entramos y apenas se podían visualizar las pequeñas mesas redondas que contorneaban la pista de baile, las luces en movimiento y la música a todo volumen te hacían querer salir a bailar **(1)**. Fuimos hasta la barra y pedimos cervezas, pero por mis venas ya corría la electricidad que te otorga la música, así que con el vaso de bebida en la mano me aventuré en el montón de personas que inundaban la pista y solté mi cuerpo sin importar nada. Cuando pude percibir Ángela había tomado mi ejemplo y bailaba a mi lado, mientras Emmett se sentaba en una de las mesas y nos observaba bebiendo su coca cola **(2)**. Terminé dejando la bebida sobre una mesa cualquiera pues me molestaba, con mis brazos y caderas hacía movimientos sensuales, la gente a mi alrededor acompañaba mis movimientos, algunos observaban y otros seguían el ritmo buscando encontrar movimientos propios **(3)**. Me sentía libre allí, era la Bella de casi ocho años atrás que descubría la diversión, la música y el sexo por primera vez —no hacer el amor querida mía, el sexo sin ataduras, ese. Bailé, bailé y bailé sin ataduras, sin miedo a ser reconocida, bailé.

Miré a Ángela y con el movimiento de los labios le hice saber que necesitaba ir al baño. Ella asintió y me mostró el camino, al mismo tiempo le hacía señales a Emmett avisando a donde nos dirigíamos. Claro que no esperaba una noche perfecta, pero un baño vacío cuando necesitas orinar no era pedir mucho **(4) **—¿o si querida lectora?— Miré de reojo al baño de hombres y no había fila —¿por qué los malditos no precisan desarmar, prácticamente, su ropa para liberar aguas?— pensé dos veces, controlé que no hubiera nadie. Toqué el hombro de Ángela y le expliqué —nuevamente con señales y movimientos de labios— que iría al baño masculino, ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas y yo la miraba con la ceja alzada —¿qué había de mal usar el baño masculino?— le pedí entonces que controlara que no entrara nadie —pero el pequeño detalle que no tomé en cuenta mi lectora favorita, es que mi nueva amiga estaba pasada de copas y no podría controlar ni siquiera sus propias bragas— así fue como me adentré a ese lugar inhóspito que es el baño masculino.

Al principio creí que la señora estilista de cabello había cumplido con mi pedido —pero te aseguro que canté victoria antes de tiempo— cuando había ya lavado mis manos, giré sobre mis talones dándome de frente con una pared dura de músculos —y no pienses que perdí la oportunidad de manosear— mientras me disculpaba por mi distracción toqué un hermoso pectoral, en excelentes condiciones para decir la verdad. Entre las disculpas y el manoseo, demoré en levantar el rostro y encontrarme con otro muy conocido —¡Mierda! ¿Qué hacía el puto Cullen aquí? —mi boca era una "O" bien pronunciada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supe que decir.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? —Dijo con voz de quien se encontraba alcoholizado— disculpe entré en el baño equivocado —casi comienzo a reír, Cullen estaba borracho y creía que había entrado en el año femenino. Tranqué mi risa y hablé.

— No te preocupes, estás en el lugar correcto —reí, no lo pude soportar— soy yo la intrusa, pero ya me marchaba —él sonrió y me miró fijo. No sabía si me reconocería, pues para no arriesgarme me había colocado lentes color verde— ¿Te encuentras bien? —asintió con la cabeza medio que tambaleándose.

— Estoy bien —y me sonrió— creo que te conozco de algún lugar —negué con gracia a lo que decía, Cullen estaba haciendo broma de la situación— Soy Edward Cullen, ¿señorita? —reí con ganas, el maldito mueble Cullen quería jugar y yo le seguiría la broma.

— Marie —estiré mi mano para estrechar la suya— solamente Marie.

— Mucho gusto Marie, solamente Marie —y con sus deliciosos labios depositó un dulce beso en la comisura de mi boca, su aroma inundó mis narinas, haciendo que mis bragas se mojaran en cuestión de segundos. ¡Por todos los santos y malditos cielos! Le seguiría el juego, no lo presionaría— ¿quieres tomar algo? —Negué con la cabeza y agradecí— ¿vamos a seguir parados en el baño linda? —¡mierda! Bragas mojadas otra vez, respira hondo Swan.

— Vine a bailar, ¿me acompañas? ¿O no sabes bailar? —sonrió y acercó su boca muy cerca de la mía, mi corazón ya no se encontraba en su lugar y si en mi parte baja, para ser precisa entre mis piernas.

— No bailo linda, pero acompaño a quien si lo sabe hacer —¡Santa mierda!, le saltaría encima, respira Bella, respira— ¡Vamos! —dijo tomando mi mano y empujándome fuera del baño y luego entre la gente— ¡Baila! Yo te observo —gritó entre el ruido y yo quería saltarle encima y rodearle la cintura con mis piernas y partirle la boca a besos **(5)**.

Necesitaba calmarme, cerré los ojos y comencé a morder mi labio inferior tratando de dejar que la música me guiara. Contoneaba mi cuerpo libremente cuando sentí un par de manos, una a cada lado de mi cintura. Abrí los ojos, Edward ya no se encontraba parado frente a mí, sino detrás, siguiendo mis movimientos con su cuerpo y rozando suavemente el bulto duro contra mi trasero. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me dejé llevar, él rozaba sus labios húmedos sobre mi cuello —sensaciones inexplicables— mi cuerpo se erizaba y deshacía entre sus manos **(6)**. Cuando no creí poder volar más alto, sus labios se acercaron a mi oído y escuché como decía —_no perdamos tiempo, salgamos de aquí_—. Giré sobre mis talones, crucé mis brazos por detrás de su cabeza y fundimos nuestros labios apasionadamente. La música, la gente, el mundo desapareció en una fracción de segundos y sentí miles de explosiones por mi cuerpo; mi alma, mi corazón, yo entera, ya nada me pertenecía; ahora era completa e irrevocablemente sin duda de Edward Cullen **(7)**.

Al detenernos para respirar, en sus ojos veía fuego de pasión, ganas de tomarme allí en aquel lugar si fuera preciso. Le sonreí, como demostrando que podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. Sin pensar demasiado y como si me hablara con la mirada, tomó mi mano y me indicó el camino para salir de allí, yo lo seguía sin importar a donde me llevaría.

En medio de mi ensoñación mi iPad comenzó a sonar, Edward se detuvo, dándome espacio para atender la llamada— ¿quién mierda me interrumpía? —miré la pantalla del aparato electrónico y en letras grandes decía Emmett.

— Bella ¿a dónde te encuentras? —Sentía voces de mujeres al fondo— he venido hasta el baño y no te encuentro —sentía la consternación en su voz.

— Emmett, no te preocupes me he encontrado con Edward y me lleva al hotel —dije como la chica tonta que estaba siendo.

— ¡Ahhhh! ok, ok… ¿No te molesta que me quede? —reí porque de seguro él también tendría una buena noche— ¿Bella? —volvió a preguntar al notar que no respondía, me había distraído mirando a Edward, que se encontraba hablando con un taxista.

—No Em… quédate y disfruta —reí— pero ¡Usa preservativo por favor!

— Jaaaaaaa puedes estar segura de eso —y cortó riendo de su propia respuesta.

Caminé hacia mi mueble preferido y sonreí como tonta nuevamente —perdería mi pose de "Ice" si seguía sí, al llegar cerca de Edward, abrió caballerosamente la puerta del taxi. Me deslicé rápidamente dentro del carro y él siguió mi ejemplo. El taxista preguntó a dónde queríamos ir, Edward buscó la respuesta en mí.

— Vamos a cualquier hotel, uno simple, limpio pero sin lujos — Edward asintió y dijo una dirección en francés que no pude oír.

El corto viaje en taxi —y el puto taxista que nos observaba a través del retrovisor— fue testigo de cuanto nos besamos sin control, manos tocando y apretando, piel hirviendo de pasión. Bajamos tan rápido como nos fue posible. Edward pidió una habitación al nombre de "El señor y señora Cullen" —que absurdo sin importancia— subimos al segundo piso en un ascensor pequeño, usando de respaldo cada una de sus paredes. Manos y cuerpos sudados. La excitación era tan fuerte que me era imposible no soltar gemido tras gemido.

Habitación de hotel. Una puerta al paraíso. Edward abrió puerta como le fue posible, mientras que yo ya le había comenzado a desprender la camisa, él ojeaba mis movimientos rápidos y sonreía torcido. ¡Por todos los santos cielos! Cuantas veces habré fantaseado con esa maldita sonrisa torcida; cuando le fue posible liberarse de la puerta, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con tal fuerza y pasión, que si mis bragas tuvieran vida propia ya estarían tiradas en China, dejándome aturdida por el calor intenso; bajó suavemente sus labios húmedos por mi cuello, la electricidad en mi cuerpo era incesante, provocadora, enloquecedora. Necesitaba tirarlo sobre la cama y dominarle, enseñarle que no me podía controlar, pero estaba estática en medio de la habitación con mis brazos caídos, casi de forma inerte esperando que él abusara de mis sentidos.

Sus manos tibias subieron por mi cintura dejando una sensación de vacío por donde pasaban, quería más y más de él, rozó mis pechos con la delicadeza que se toca una flor. Mi excitación ya había pasado del máximo requerido para saltar sobre un hombre, pero Edward Cullen no lo era, era un dios, un maldito dios mueble; "_calla Bella_" le grité a mis pensamientos absurdos, hasta que por fin llegó a mis hombros, tan despacio como su toque permitía. En mi cuerpo golpeaban violentas y constantes ráfagas de energía, quitó mi chaqueta y acariciaba mis brazos, piel con piel, hervían juntas y deseosas una por la otra.

Concentrada en no reaccionar y arruinar el momento, mi mirada se encontraba lejana en un punto de la habitación, pero Edward buscó en ella mi presencia y como si leyera su pensamiento, entendí que debía liberarme. Sin más demoras acerqué con fuerza mi cuerpo al suyo y lo besé como lo había hecho en el club, sintiendo como el bulto entre sus piernas palpitaba por mí, la fuerte energía que emanaba de nuestros cuerpos no permitió que nos alejáramos ni un segundo más. Las ropas fueron quitadas apasionadamente desde ese instante, cayendo una a una formando un camino hacia la cama.

Nuestros cuerpos desnudos frente a frente, dieron el quiebre exacto para comenzar en definitiva. Edward me tomó entre sus brazos y me cargó hasta colocarme sobre la cama —era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me dejaba llevar por mi acompañante— suavemente se acercó a mí y con sus tibias manos en mis rodillas abría mis piernas dejando a muestra mi centro húmedo de excitación —pedía a gritos a Edward dentro de mí— besos suaves desde donde se encontraba su mano hasta mi muslo, siseé y gemí; gemí liberando esa locura que me invadía.

Nunca pensé que existiera tal excitación, dudaba si había tenido buen sexo en todas mis anteriores aventuras. Entre mis piernas, sobre mi clítoris sentía por primera vez la lengua de Edward que se movía suavemente en círculos, mi cuerpo se contraía enloquecido por su toque y cuando por fin grité —¡Y_a hazlo_!— como si fuera un castigo levantó la cabeza y me miró negando, para luego seguir con pequeñas succionadas — gemí, gemí y grité, ya me era imposible concentrarme, el hormigueo que sentía antes de explotar un orgasmo ya golpeaba mi vientre de forma violentamente deliciosa —sin detener la succión introdujo, primero un dedo— intentando medir si mi cavidad aceptaría un segundo —y luego dos, sin hacerse esperar el apasionado orgasmo golpeaba mi cuerpo, dejé de sentir mis extremidades, nada más sentía a Edward entre mis piernas proporcionándome placer insano.

El orgasmo me había dejado aturdida, aún saboreaba en mi cuerpo las sensaciones cuando Edward, comenzó a succionar mi seno izquierdo mientras que con su mano apretaba y pellizcaba el pezón del otro, de manera que el estremecimiento comenzaba revivir sin recular. Sentía la humedad de mi cuerpo brotar, ya no era nada más que mi centro, ahora era todo él que pedía a gritos su cuerpo. Sentí sobre mi vientre el roce de su miembro duro y mojado, estiré mi mano hasta tomarlo de forma cautelosa, haciendo que Edward siseara por el toque y perdiera el control que hasta ahora mantenía. Abrió mis piernas con apuro y buscó mi mirada, para estar seguro que yo estaba preparada para recibirlo, yo le pedía a gritos ¡entra en mí por favor! Sin esperar más sentí como me penetraba suave y despacio al comienzo, comprobando el espacio y la humedad de mi centro, en su rostro se dibujaban arrugas de placer y su respiración era fuerte e incesante liberando pequeños pero fuertes gemidos de placer. Por mi cuerpo corría la electricidad fuertemente, pidiendo a gritos más y más — gritaba por él, mi excitación pedía eufóricamente más intensidad — apreté mis manos en sus hombros al sentir que la intensidad de las estocadas aumentaban — clavé mis uñas en su espalda y él siseó como un loco poseso — sus sonidos, su cuerpo sobre el mío, las estocadas salvajes y el hormigueo en mi vientre volvía, cerré los ojos gimiendo y repitiendo como loca "si, si, si" — fue así que por segunda vez en la noche mi cuerpo se sumergía dentro de un mejor orgasmo que el anterior.

Edward salió sin prisa de mí, para ponerse de pie al lado de la cama y extenderme su mano — le obedecí pues el aturdimiento orgásmico no me dejaba reaccionar a nada — me besó con fuerza buscando mi lengua y jugando con ella, mi cuerpo aun no recuperado volvió a palpitar, suavemente me guío, colocándome de espaldas a él, para luego mostrarme sin muchas vueltas que debía colocarme de cuatro sobre la cama — sentía la humedad brotando de mí, exigiendo que no demorara— cuando por fin su miembro entraba a mi centro sin pedir permiso y comenzaba a dar estocadas violentas pero que provocaban un placer inexplicable — grité sin importar que me escucharan en todo maldito París — sentía sus manos apretadas sobre mi cintura empujando hacia delante y atrás mi cuerpo contra el suyo para que la unión fuera aún más fuerte, más explosiva; más y más potente el tercer orgasmo de la noche me golpeaba haciendo que reaccionara con gemidos enloquecidos, mientras que Edward liberaba el suyo sobre mi espalda desnuda.

Caímos rendidos sobre la cama de hotel — testigo de nuestra pasión — nos observábamos en silencio cuando Edward me pidió un número de móvil para comunicarnos — reí por seguir con el juego — le dicté el número de Ángela, era el que tenía fresco en mi memoria… Seguí mirándole por un momento hasta caer dormidos abrazados uno en el otro — algo que no me permitía jamás.

Sin darme cuenta dormí toda la noche al lado de Edward Cullen — al despertar le miré con la misma tonta sonrisa de la noche anterior — estaba profundamente dormido, me moví en la cama para ir hasta el baño cuando sentí que decía mi nombre "Marie" — que tonto Edward, y reí para mí. Hasta que me detuve en seco y percibí lo que realmente estaba haciendo — Observé al hombre que dormía allí y la cordura volvió a mí — ¿Qué estaba haciendo? — Tomé mi ropa, me vestí lo más rápido posible y salí de aquel lugar de forma apresurada y sin mirar atrás.

…

_CONSEJOS DE BELLA_

_Como estimular el Clítoris_

_Estimular el clítoris es como dar un masaje a alguien: puede resultar fantástico en un comienzo, pero, si no varías la técnica, este placer intenso pronto podría dar lugar al adormecimiento e incluso al dolor; y convengamos que ninguno de éstos es efectivo a la hora de llevar al éxtasis a una verdaderamente quieres ir hasta las estrellas, tu pareja debería recurrir a las técnicas múltiples de estimulación oral, es decir, echar mano a un amplio repertorio en lugar de quedarte con el simple y monótono latigazo. Las siguientes técnica de estimulación oral son probadas y ciertas. Con ellas, cualquier mujer quedará pidiendo clemencia, y mucho más. _

_Estimulación oral_

_El capuchón del clítoris se encuentra allí para prevenir la sobre-estimulación del mismo; una sensación que puede ser extremadamente incómoda e incluso dolorosa. No obstante, esto no quiere decir que un poco de estimulación directa no sea apreciado de vez en cuando. Él debe recurrir a sus mejores técnicas de jugueteo, dejándote tan caliente como pueda. Cuando comiences a gemir, debe deslizarse entre tus piernas y jugar con tu clítoris resguardado hasta que esté completamente erecto.  
Con suavidad debe replegar el capuchón hasta que el clítoris esté parcialmente expuesto, y revolotear con su lengua sobre él. Seguramente, deberá repetir este movimiento rápida y generosamente, variando la dirección de cada movimiento y haciendo pausas entre cada embestida de la lengua.  
__Cuando pidas más y más, él tendrá que soltar el capuchón e incrementa el grado de presión hasta que alcances el orgasmo —que a esta altura no debería estar mucho más allá de la vuelta de la esquina—._

_**Tip: no golpe directamente contra el clítoris. Esto causará dolor, y no hay nada más intenso que tener la atención centrada en un clítoris no lubricado.**_

_Estimulación espaciada_

_Él deberá usar su lengua para producir embestidas ascendentes hacia la delicada parte inferior del glande del clítoris. Esto te encenderá completamente. Luego deberá remover el capuchón, y apoyar en forma suave su lengua contra el clítoris. Deslízala hacia arriba con movimientos ligeros y húmedos.  
Al ser hecho en forma adecuada, este movimiento produce una sensación de cosquilleo extremadamente placentera. Si es repetido en forma lenta y sostenida, te garantizará un orgasmo de grandes proporciones.  
El secreto pasa por mantener los movimientos suaves y deliberados, incluso cuando ella comience a suplicar por algo más rápido y suave._

_**Tip: las primeras embestidas deben ser individuales. En otras palabras, esto quiere decir que tu pareja tendrá que interrumpir momentáneamente el contacto físico entre un lengüetazo y otro.  
A medida que te acerques al orgasmo, será recomendable cambiar la técnica y comenzar a deslizar la lengua hacia el punto de partida sin interrumpir el contacto. Esto asegurará la estimulación máxima del clítoris.**_

_Masajes suaves_

_La estimulación oral es algo grandioso y digno de ser practicado con frecuencia, aunque no debemos olvidar que la estimulación manual puede ser tan satisfactoria si es llevada a cabo en forma acertada.  
La próxima vez que se encuentren en posición horizontal, tu compañero deberá deslizarse detrás de ti y arrastrarte hasta ponerte de rodillas. Bajando tu espalda hasta su pecho y jugando así con tu cuerpo hasta que te estés retorciendo en sus brazos.  
Desde esta posición, puede usar los dedos para masajear suavemente tu clítoris. No hay necesidad de echar para atrás el capuchón; simplemente deberá hacer movimientos circulares lentos._

_No debe aplicar demasiada presión sobre el clítoris, a no ser que tú lo solicites verbalmente o que comience a presionar tu mano con las suyas. Si quiere variar un poco, puede intentar movimientos de lado a lado o en diagonales._

_**Tip: no usar la lengua para lubricar los dedos. La saliva sólo funciona a través de la aplicación constante. Si estás verdaderamente encendida, puede recubrir sus dedos con tu propia lubricación, que, por otra parte, será mucho más efectiva y duradera.**_

_Estimulación manual múltiple_

_Este método es sensacional para estimular el clítoris, aunque su ejecución puede ser en cierta forma engañosa. La mejor posición para esto es que tú estés recostada de espaldas, y él acostado a tu lado.  
Comenzará con el método del masaje suave que hemos visto en el punto anterior, y no deberá detenerse hasta que tú esté muy pero muy mojada. En este punto, introducirá uno o dos dedos en tu interior.  
Suavemente, pues puede producir dolor, y acabar con tu excitación. Cuando estés lista para más, ubicará su dedo pulgar sobre tu clítoris y comenzará a masajearlo.  
La combinación de la estimulación clitoridiana y la vaginal duplicará tu placer, que sin dudas te llevará hacia un orgasmo único._

_**Tip: si sus dedos no son lo suficientemente largos para el conducto vaginal mientras mantiene el pulgar sobre tu clítoris, no te preocupes.  
La mayor estimulación aquí debe ser la clitoridiana, y no habrá problemas si sus dedos no llegaran a moverse demasiado; de hecho, muchas mujeres lo prefieren así.**_

…

_**¡HOLA NIÑAS! Que gusto dejarles un capítulo más y que sea de este nivel de calor jajajaja… Espero que les guste, como espero ansiosa sus comentarios, amo leerlos, son los que me dan el incentivo de seguir escribiendo, ellos y todas aquellas chicas que me siguen, o tienen la historia de favorita y las que dejan mensaje en Facebook… Gracias!**_

_**No olviden que pueden enviar solicitud de amistad a mi perfil de facebook Kart Swan y avisarme para que las agregue al grupo de Sexy Ice, dónde subo Adelantos, fotos, vídeos, músicas, etc…**_

_**Gracias a mis amadas: ALE, DES, SANDRIUX, KELLS y MEL… Ya lo saben, las amo chicas!**_

_**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS! A mi Beta VERO! Sos sensacional! Te quiero mucho!**_

_**¡Gracias por leer esta mí locura!**_

_**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Karu**_


	5. Capítulo 4 - Ilusiones pasajeras

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD:  groups/betasffaddiction

**SEXY ICE**

**Capítulo 4**

**Ilusiones pasajeras**

**Música:**

**(1) ****Florence + The Machine****— You've Got the Love** **(2) ****Ed Sheeran****— Give Me Love** **(3) Incomplete — Alanis Morissette**

Caminaba como si me siguiera el puto diablo, miraba hacia atrás continuamente, como si él estuviera atrás de mi y al mismo tiempo intentaba no caerme de cara al piso. Estaba segura que había cometido un error —uno no ¡varios!— los iba enumerando para colocarlos en orden y solucionar uno por uno —¡me estaba volviendo loca!— buscaba un taxi, necesitaba salir de aquel barrio rápido e ir hasta una farmacia. Sin querer hacerlo, cerré los ojos y sentí su aroma en mí —si querida lectora, del sexy, delicioso y follable Cullen, Edward Cullen. ¿Cómo mierda debía llamarle ahora?— me detuve de golpe y tragué seco, error número uno: había seguido su juego y terminado en una cama de hotel —no para dormir, que si fuera para eso, no sería este mi dilema— sino que para disfrutar del mejor sexo que había disfrutado hasta ese entonces.

Seguí caminando, ahora de ojos abiertos aún buscando transporte. Una punzada de dolor comenzó a golpear mi estómago —no, no era hambre— era el error número dos: no habíamos utilizado protección. Mi paso se acompasó y miraba descontrolada hacia todos lados —¿me imaginas querida lectora como madre? ¡Pobre criatura!— ¡malditos taxis, maldita ciudad del amor, maldito París! Debía comprarme una pastilla del día después —dirás: Edward terminó su orgasmo sobre ti— nunca se sabe, cualquier espermatozoide listillo del semen que se escapara ya era suficiente. Me detuve en seco nuevamente, —enfermedades— Cullen no debía tener enfermedades — dudé— de seguro no. —Dudé de nuevo— Pues se le exigía a los empleados de A&I Elegant que se hicieran un lista de exámenes para estar seguros de su buena salud. Jasper siempre me mostraba las fichas con los resultados y... —¡Mierda! Jasper no me había mostrado la maldita ficha de Cullen. Mi sangre se congeló repentinamente y todo se veía gris, —respira Bella, respira— solté un audible suspiro, debía hablar con Jasper. Caminé dos cuadras más hasta que pude encontrar un maldito taxi, subí lo más rápido posible y sin darle tiempo de preguntar, le dije al conductor que me llevara a la farmacia más cercana.

Sentía el ruido del motor y el movimiento del carro pero mi mente se encontraba en aquella cama, al lado de Edward —que extraño sonaba ahora decir su nombre— ¿Debería despedirle? el solo pensar en ello causó en mi un dolor extraño en el pecho, me era conocida esa sensación, más en el momento que iba a recordar fui forzada a volver a la realidad; ya que el conductor me gritaba en una mezcla de francés e inglés que habíamos llegado a la farmacia. Bajé pidiendo que me esperara, entré y salí en cuestión de minutos; ya llevaba conmigo la solución a uno de mis problemas —no, no soy dramática, pues no se me da bien lo del drama, pero no estaba en mis planes ser madre, aunque fuera un hijo del maldito mueble Cullen— le indiqué al hombre que me dejara en mi hotel. Mi mente comenzó a deambular por recuerdos lejanos —Jacob, maldito Jacob, de allí venía la sensación conocida— tomé mi móvil y envié un mensaje a mi mejor amiga, la única que podría entenderme en este momento.

_**Bella**_

_Alice, necesitamos hablar…_

No esperé rápida respuesta, sabía que la hora no era la más adecuada. Mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho audiblemente, amenazando salir por la boca; traté de reaccionar por unos instantes pero mi mente estaba en blanco, no quería volver a recordar, no quería volver a sufrir. Levanté mi mano y observé la pantalla de mi móvil, eran casi las ocho de la mañana. Sin dudar demasiado busqué el número de Jasper en la agenda, ahora su número ya no lo tenía en remarcado automático. Sonó una, dos veces y la voz de mi antiguo guardaespaldas me sobresaltó.

— Bella —dijo con voz pesada. ¿Ahora me llamaba por mi nombre? Cierto ya no era mi seguridad personal y estaba de vacaciones.

— Jasper… — tragué en seco, pues sabía que al hacerle la pregunta a mi futuro casi cuñado, intuiría el resto — Cuándo Cullen se realizó los exámenes médicos ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados? — Pregunté sin respirar. Pues mi cuestionamiento creó una terrible y densa tensión entre nosotros.

— Bella, dime que no lo has hecho — aquí venía el discurso del año, típico de Jasper. Pero esta vez la culpa no era toda mía, Edward había contribuido, y en gran parte, a que sucediera.

— ¿De qué hablas Jasper? — Disimulé lo máximo que pude — ¿He hecho qué?

— ¿Te has acostado con Cullen? — si preguntaba significaba que era creíble mi mentira, así que seguí actuando.

— Te lo pregunto porque no me pasaste el informe y siempre que hay un empleado nuevo me los muestras para mi tranquilidad. Nada más me preocupa — sentía una gota de sudor que corría por mi espalda, y pude ver como el taxi se aproximaba al hotel, necesitaba cortar esa llamada rápidamente — ¿Jasper? — sinceramente lo que le había dicho era verdadero, con intenciones falsas era claro, pero hasta yo me lo hubiera creído, pues el miedo siempre hace maravillas conmigo, consigo actuar como cualquier buena actriz de Hollywood. Fue entonces cuando sentía a Jasper soltar un audible suspiro y completé mi actuación del día — ¡Por todos los cielos Whitlock! ¿Por qué me tomas? — Si lo sé, me había pasado con esa, pero era necesario mostrar un poco de drama para que la actuación fuera creíble.

— Ajam… Disculpa, con lo del viaje se me ha olvidado, pero si me das media hora te lo llevo a tu suite — dijo con voz profesional, pero estaba segura que él lo que quería era analizarme para averiguar la veracidad de mis palabras. Jasper traía consigo un instinto que nunca perdería.

— Gracias, estaré más tranquila luego de verlo — y corté sin dar más explicaciones pues si seguía hablando de seguro me descubriría.

La llamada terminó al instante que llegábamos frente al Four Seasons, luego de pagar mi viaje, entré al hotel como alma que sigue el diablo. Sin mirar a los lados, sin detenerme. Entré al ascensor y me perdí nuevamente entre los recuerdos de la noche anterior, aún sentía sus labios en los míos, en mi cuerpo, en mi centro — ¡Por todo lo más sagrado! Un escalofrío recorría mi columna vertebral — ¡Qué sensaciones! ¡Qué toques! ¡Qué noche!

Allí estaba con mil cosas en la cabeza, entre felicitarme y maldecirme por mi falta de juicio —no que lo tenga en demasiado querida mía, pero algo es algo— y comenzó a sonar una música de fondo, ¿ahora tenía soundtrack para joderme la vida? como en las películas de romance, esas que la protagonista sale corriendo y el hombre sale tras ella pidiendo que estén juntos— cuando pude darme cuenta que la música provenía de mi maldito móvil, era el tono de llamada que le había colocado al número de Alice— puta Florence The Machina (1), casi me creo lo de la película — sin pensar más atendí a la llamada de mi amiga realmente necesitaba hablar con la voz de la razón y la cordura.

— Alice —respondí aliviada— no sabes cuanto necesito hablar contigo.

— Bells ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo preocupada.

— ¿Puedes venir a mi suite? —necesitaba desahogarme y que me aconsejara, solamente ella podría hacerlo.

— Si cariño —habló liberando todo ese poder maternal que la identificaba— en un momento estoy allí —y cortó la llamada.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso de mi suite, caminé algunos pasos hasta llegar a mi puerta —el problema querida lectora es que no había pedido mi llave magnética en recepción— recordé que Emmett la había entregado antes de que saliéramos para que no me vieran de cabello oscuro. ¡Maldita sea! Comencé a buscar soluciones, Emmett debería estar en su habitación de hotel, estaba segura que si se había follado a alguien, la había llevado a su cuarto; pues no cualquiera que se hospedaba en el Four Seasons y él no perdería la oportunidad de demostrar su estatus. Buscaba en la memoria del móvil de Alice y llamé nuevamente, de seguro ella recordaría el número y el piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Emmett. Apenas dejó sonar y atendió.

—Ya estoy saliendo para allí cariño —respondió Alice.

— No estoy en mi habitación —dije sin perder tiempo— anoche salí con Emmett, he vuelto hasta ahora, ¿recuerdas que te dije sobre el club nocturno del esposo de Ángela? —Alice asintió con un "ajam"— pues Emm dejó mi tarjeta magnética para que no me vieran con mi color natural y ahora subí sin darme cuenta que no tengo con que abrir la puerta de mi suite —Alice escuchaba paciente, pues era otra de sus maravillosas virtudes, sabía escucharte y tenía una paciencia excepcional.

— Tú y Emmett se han separado anoche y ahora no tienes quien pida tu tarjeta magnética ¿Verdad? —realmente me da miedo lo cuanto me conoce Alice, aunque la amo y ella a mí, no desearía ser su enemiga, pues ella destruiría mi vida en un parpadeo de ojos. Si, si, si, lo sé ya me he ido al drama otra vez.

— Si… eso —dije aturdida por su respuesta. Fue cuando pude ver como una pareja de recién casados, que ocupaba la suite nupcial frente a la mía, salía por la puerta y me miraban extrañados, buscando entender que hacía allí una chica que no parecía para nada pertenecer a ese lugar. Entonces puse en práctica mi actuación— si señora, estoy esperando que me atiendan en la habitación de la señora Swan, para avisarle de… —y pude sentir como sus cuerpos liberaban tensiones al creer que trabajaba para mí misma. Alice permaneció en silencio hasta que me detuve.

— La habitación de Emmett es la 105, piso 3 —repito, me da miedo cuando Alice responde a algo que no he preguntado aún— avísame cuando ya estés en tu suite, cariño — y cortó la llamada.

Caminaba hacia el ascensor, cuando puede ver como se abrían las puertas, giré sobre mis talones y caminé hacia la dirección contraria, ya me estaba arriesgando demasiado, no podía permitir que me viera alguien más. Cuando oí una voz conocida a mi espalda pronunciando mi segundo nombre y mi cuerpo se tensó.

— ¿Marie? —Dijo un confundido y sonriente Edward— ¿Qué haces aquí? —giré mi cuerpo hacia él, sin saber qué hacer.

— Yo… yo —¿Qué decía?— yo…

— ¿Te hospedas aquí? —dijo buscando mi mirada, pues yo seguía con el rostro bajo. No tenía coraje de mirarle a los ojos— ¿O trabajas aquí, Marie? —entonces entendí que la noche anterior no había sido un juego, Edward realmente no me había reconocido y yo quería morir en ese momento. No, en realidad deseaba que se abriera un hueco en el suelo y que me pudiera esconder en el hasta el día de mi maldita muerte. Comencé a sudar frío, necesitaba salir de allí sin que pudiera verme ahora en su sano juicio, pero el maldito mueble Cullen comenzó a acercarse, no podía permitirlo. Si me veía, todo terminaría, él ya no sería mi guardaespaldas y no estaba dispuesta a perderle— no ahora que…— necesitaba salir de allí.

— Si trabajo aquí y estoy atrasada, discúlpame debo marcharme —pasé a su lado tan rápido me fue posible, pero no sin ser inundada por su delicioso y enloquecedor aroma, para ser sincera querida lectora, necesité mucha fuerza de voluntad para no quedarme y mostrarle quien en verdad era. Me dirigí al ascensor, mientras entraba en el, giré suavemente mi rostro— aún tapado por mi cabello —para observar a Edward que se había quedado parado, aturdido por nuestro encuentro. Mi corazón amenazaba salir por la boca por segunda vez en lo que llevaba del día, solamente pude tranquilizarme cuando el ascensor se movió llevándome al piso de la habitación donde se hospedaba Emmett.

Cuando por fin el ascensor se detuvo en el piso número tres, ya me sentía más calmada, salí al corredor buscando la habitación 105, que encontré sin demoras. Parada frente a la puerta comencé golpeando suavemente, sin respuesta ninguna, fui aumentando el poder del golpe y Emmett aún así no abría la puerta. Fue entonces cuando golpee tan fuerte que mi puño terminó dolorido y cuando por fin Emmett abrió la puta puerta.

Él era un maldito desastre, era más que seguro que había follado hasta caer dormido — ¡Por todos los cielos! Olía a sexo. Ver y olfatear a Emmett de esa manera, se sentía como cuando ves u oyes a tus padres teniendo sexo, desagradable y traumático —con la mirada recorrí su cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies, llevaba puesto una bata de hotel— ¡patético! No se me ocurre otra palabra para clasificar a este individuo.

— Bella… —dijo con voz somnolienta, mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza y se fregaba los ojos —hoy es mi día libre, ¿podrías dejarme en paz?

— No —dije irónicamente— y déjame entrar antes que me vea alguien más —crucé por debajo del brazo de mi guardaespaldas, que mantenía abierta la puerta y me senté en uno de los sofás— necesito que cumplas tus funciones de guardaespaldas —se dio vuelta lentamente.

— ¿No has escuchado? Es mi día libre, pídele a Cullen que cumpla las malditas funciones —fue entonces cuando por fin despertaba y se dio cuenta que vestía la misma ropa de la noche anterior — ¿Por qué sigues con esa ropa? —en su expresión comenzaba a dibujarse el terror.

— No sobreactúes Emmett —dije haciéndole burla, realmente odiaba cuando le buscaba la quinta pata a la mesa— deja explicarte lo que sucedió —mientras le contaba a McCarthy lo sucedido, mantuvo su boca abierta en forma de "O" y negaba con la cabeza indignado por mis actitudes, ¿Por qué carajo tenía que hacerse el sorprendido? Las ganas de matar a Emmett siempre estaban presentes, pero no podía hacerlo, él siempre me ayudaba a escapar de mis problemas —…y por eso necesito que vayas por mi llave magnética, pases por mi suite para traer ropa y mi peluca rubia, no puedo dejar que nadie más me vea así —Emmett seguía con su mirada absorta— ¡Emmett! —Grité para que saliera de su estúpido trance —deja de hacerte el sorprendido, tú no eres ningún santo— dije apuntando hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la cama, había dejado la puerta entre abierta y se podían ver un par de pies. Mi guardaespaldas se levantó rápidamente del sofá para cerrar la puerta y volvió a sentarse.

— ¿Estás segura que Cullen no te reconoció? —Dijo intentando entender como un soldado, que trabajó en inteligencia militar, no me había reconocido— es que no termino de creer que él no te haya reconocido, ni siquiera ahora en la mañana —me encogí de hombros sin saber la respuestas a las dudas de Emmett.

— Lo único que te pido Em, que te mantengas en silencio, no le digas la verdad —dije utilizando mi cara de perrito, especial para convencer a Emmett— si llegara a enterarse que soy Marie… — ¿qué decir? ¿Tendría que despedirle y no lo volvería a ver jamás? La sensación extraña en el estómago comenzó a molestar nuevamente, debía hablar con Alice de una vez por todas, esto ya me tenía preocupada. Seguí —sería— carraspee incómoda —difícil trabajar con alguien que follé — ¿en realidad era ese el problema? —en fin, cámbiate y haz lo que te pedí, te esperaré aquí— Emm puso los ojos en blanco y asintió con la cabeza, pues le estaba quitando tiempo de descanso y de sexo.

Entró al cuarto, se cambió y salió, yo me quedé esperando. Nerviosa comencé a morder mis uñas, estaba tan concentrada en ello que no noté que la acompañante de mi guardaespaldas se encontraba parada observándome.

— ¿Quién eres? —salté en mi asiento por la voz que provenía desde mi izquierda, dejé caer mi mano a un lado de mi cuerpo y me giré instantáneamente.

Allí parada en la puerta del cuarto se encontraba una chica alta, de tez clara, ojos de color verde — juraría por lo más sagrado que esa mirada me era familiar— rubia con el cabello ondulado que le llegaba a la altura de los pechos, llevaba puesta la camisa que había usado Emmett la noche anterior para ir al club y aunque tenía aspecto de quien había follado, se veía tan sexy como si estuviera modelando. Fue con esa observación que identifiqué que la rubia, era una de las modelos que desfilaría varios de nuestros diseños en la presentación de la colección Primavera-Verano de A&I Elegant.

— Isabella Swan —dije mientras me ponía de pie, y me acerqué estirando mi mano para saludarle, no había forma de hacerme pasar por otra persona en esa situación ¡maldita sea! Una persona más que me veía con el cabello de color natural— ¿Tú eres…? —entrecerré los ojos tratando de recordar su nombre— ¿Rosmarie? —ella sonrió con disgusto y respondió.

— Rosalie —tomó mi mano y la apretó suavemente— Rosalie Cu… —fuimos interrumpidas por un golpe en la puerta.

— Si eres tan amable Rosalie ¿Puedes atender la puerta? Haz de cuenta que no estoy aquí —ella asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido, me dirigí hacia el cuarto para no ser vista.

Minutos después, Rosalie me avisaba que podía salir, había sido la limpiadora preguntando si podía asear la habitación. Pero como la rubia había comprendido mi pedido, le solicitó volver más tarde.

— ¿Está todo bien, señora Swan? — dijo mientras observaba mis movimientos.

— Sí Rosalie, lo que sucede es que cambié el color de cabello, como verás —tomando un mechón de pelo entre mis dedos— pero aún no quiero que la prensa se entere, no debes decírselo a nadie, ¿Entendido? —la rubia me miró extrañada pero asintió con la cabeza, sabía que si no cumplía esa orden estaría fuera del desfile y sería muy difícil volver a conseguir trabajo como modelo.

En ese mismo momento, Emmett entraba a la habitación distraídamente, cuando pudo notar que Rosalie estaba allí conmigo, sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos gigantes. Comencé a reír por su cara de consternación, pues ahora yo también sabía su secreto. Se había acostado con una de las modelos contratadas por la empresa, pero estaba estipulado por contrato que los guardaespaldas y seguridad de la empresa, tenían prohibido tener relaciones amorosas con las modelos. Comencé a reír a carcajadas, no podía creer que por primera vez le había ganado a Emmett, pues ahora tendría material suficiente para echarle encara cuando insistía en recalcar mis errores, ahora tendría como vengarme hasta el fin de los tiempos —si ya lo dije, soy una maldita.

Me cambié de ropa y me coloqué la peluca. Me despedí de Rosalie y de Emmett con la promesa de que hablaríamos de su pequeño desliz, mientras reía audiblemente. Lo más extraño es que la rubia no se veía afectada, no parecía sentir miedo ni vergüenza por haberla encontrado en la habitación de mi guardaespaldas. Era de las mías definitivamente, una mujer de garra y sin temores a nada.

La mañana y una parte de la tarde pasaron sin darme cuenta, pues estaba con Alice, ocupadas con los últimos detalles del desfile. Tuvimos reunión con Jane, para intimar los detalles de fotografías y entrevistas. El día siguiente estaríamos en funciones de estas y al siguiente sería el desfile por fin. Ya comenzaba a sentirme ahogada, Cullen me había seguido todo el puto día sin decirme nada más que: "Sí señora Swan". Le miraba y recordaba cada caricia, gemido y suspiro, mi cuerpo se tensionaba al sentir su cercanía. Aunque fuera el puto mueble Cullen de nuevo, lo seguía deseando. Lo necesitaba, mi piel pedía por la suya como si no se hubieran tocado a pocas horas —no entendía porque me sentía así, querida lectora— el día agitado no me había permitido hablar con mi amiga, la busqué entre las modelos que entraban en ese exacto momento para la última prueba de los diseños. Pero terminé chocando con un par de orbes color jade, Rosalie, cuando comprendí de quien se trataba, le sonreí en forma cómplice, y ella me la devolvió de la misma forma.

Comencé a caminar hacia ella, cuando una pared de color negro se interpuso en mi camino y se paró frente a la rubia. El maldito Cullen hablaba y sonreía con Rosalie como si se conocieran — puto Cullen ¿por qué conmigo no lo hacía?— tomé coraje y me acerqué.

— Hola Rosalie —di mi sonrisa más irónica y miré a mi guardaespaldas— ¿se conocen? —señalé con mi dedo índice.

— Pues… Señora Swan —dijo la rubia— Edward, es mi hermano mayor —dijo sonriendo hacia el nombrado. Mi cuerpo se congeló y mi mente se bloqueó sin saber que decir ¿qué hacía? ¿Corría? Pues no, ni una ni otra, decidí hacerme la tonta. Sonreí hacia Cullen y hablé:

— Así que tu hermana pequeña es modelo… —sonreí— una de mis modelos —resalté con ironía. Rosalie nos observaba con una arruga de duda en su frente— verás Rosalie, Edward —dije en forma aniñada, haciendo burla— es mi guardaespaldas —y sonreí con gracia— es un poco… ¿seco? Creo que esa sería la palabra, conmigo. Pero desde lejos pude observar cómo se reía y relajaba al hablarte y encontré extraña esa reacción— Rosalie comenzó a reír y yo la miré extrañada.

— No se preocupe señora Swan —dijo sonriente— "Perro que ladra, no muerde" —y sus carcajadas me contagiaron y comencé a reír con ella. La expresión en la cara de Edward era de un tremendo enojo, podría haberle sacado una fotografía pero no me di cuenta en el momento.

— Rosalie realmente me gustas, por favor llámame Bella —ella me miró con sorpresa y asintió.

— Muy bien Bella —dijo pronunciando suavemente mi nombre— con el tiempo, mi hermano aprenderá a relajarse —Edward la fulminó con la mirada, pero a la rubia eso le causó aún más gracia. Se giró hacia mí y dijo: — por favor, llámeme Rose —mientras mostraba su hermosa sonrisa blanca.

— Bien Rose —dije tratando de volver a mi pose normal, tomé su brazo y lo enrosqué al mío— ven conmigo, necesito que te pruebes el vestido de novia —ella se detuvo en seco y yo con ella— ¿Qué ocurre? —ella me miraba con la boca abierta.

— Pero… el vestido de novia era para… —le sonreí cómplice nuevamente y hablé.

— ¡Exacto! ERA… pero ella no me cae bien y he pedido que seas tú la que lo desfiles —y volví a sonreír buscando su respuesta.

— Okeeey —y sonrió feliz, tomando mi brazo nuevamente— vamos a que me pruebe el vestido.

Edward nos observaba sin entender nada, pero allí estaba parado como el puto mueble que era, sin decir una sola palabra y sin expresar lo que sentía. Y aunque eso me enervaba tremendamente, adoraba su actitud, era ella la que hacía que mis bragas estuvieran todo el día mojadas. Su mirada penetrante y el recuerdo de la noche de sexo que tuvimos.

Me acerqué un poco más a Rosalie y le hablé:

— Rose —ella giró suavemente el rostro hacia mi— necesito que mantengas nuestro pequeño secreto, no te forzaré, pero necesito que no se lo digas a nadie —nos mirábamos fijamente— principalmente a Edward —bajé lo máximo posible la voz. Sin quitar su vista de la mía la rubia respondió.

— Aunque sé que en este mundo que vivimos, Bella —dijo suavemente, mientras que sus ojos expedían confianza— está lleno de personas sin escrúpulos, y entiendo tu miedo a que se lo cuente a alguien —soltó mi brazo y tomó mi mano, acercando su rostro aún más a mí y aunque me sentía extraña por su cercanía, no me moví— no lo haré, porque te entiendo y porque no soy una de esas malditas personas —terminó en un susurro marcado con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

— Gracias —susurré y sonreí. Me alejé suavemente de Rose y seguí actuando como "La Bella Ice" que todos creen conocer —bien, vamos a probarte este bendito vestido, Cullen —Rosalie sonrió y asintió, mientras seguía a la modista hasta el probador.

Alice se acercó a mí con su sonrisa sincera, sabía que me analizaba, que buscaba la respuesta a mi cambio de modelo para el vestido de novia, que para mí era importante y normalmente se elegía a una modelo más conocida. Rose en este caso recién comenzaba su carrera, lo que estaba haciendo, el dejarle desfilar el vestido que cierra el desfile, la llevaría a la cima de la popularidad. Pero me sentía bien haciéndolo.

— Bells —posó sus hermosos y maquillados ojos en mí, buscando respuesta a la pregunta generada con su mirada.

— Es una buena chica —sonreí— me gusta, es una luchadora, me identifico con ella y debería ser ella la que llevara el vestido, ya que ese vestido lo he diseñado yo —dije mientras observaba como la modista ayudaba a Rosalie subirse al pedestal de pruebas— disculpa que no te lo haya comentado— por fin mirando a mi amiga que me sonreía. ¡Maldita sea Alice! Con solo mirarme ya me leía, era eso que me hacía amarla. Aunque no se lo demostrara de la manera correcta, así era.

— Ya me lo imaginaba —dijo recostándose a mi lado— encontraba extraño que estuvieras de acuerdo que la otra modelo lo llevara, sé muy bien que buscas identificarte con tus diseños y con las chicas que los llevan —recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, como si precisara hablar. Giré mi cuerpo hacia ella, mientras una arruga de preocupación se formaba en mi frente.

— ¿Qué ocurre Al? —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— ¡por todo lo más sagrado! ¿Qué te hizo el maldito Jasper? Tú no eres así, eres fuerte, inquebrantable… —buscaba respuestas en mi mente a un caos de preguntas pero ninguna era la correcta. Y de repente, pude ver que Alice negaba con la cabeza y sonreía— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿por qué sonríes? —ella acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró la respuesta.

— Estoy embarazada Bells —no pude mover un solo músculo, me quedé allí parada esperando que ella siguiera— soy tan feliz —dijo mientras una hermosa sonrisa blanca se dibujaba en su pequeño rostro— ¿Bells? —nada, no escuchaba nada, todo el bullicio de mi rededor había desaparecido, me hundí en un hueco oscuro, sintiendo un terror tan fuerte que no sentía ni siquiera mis extremidades, ahora sí perdería a mí Alice. Estaba formando su propia familia y yo no sería parte de ella. Me forcé a volver a la realidad y ordené que en mi boca se formara una sonrisa similar a la de ella, así como ordené a mi cuerpo acercarse al suyo y darle un fuerte abrazo. Sentí como ella apretaba sus brazos sobre mi cintura y susurraba algo en mi oído.

— Serás tía Bells —suspiró audiblemente— serás la mejor tía del mundo —No, no lo sería, porque en ese momento era la mujer más egoísta del mundo, la quería para mí, solamente para mí. Sin marido y sin hijo; mía, mí Alice. La chica que cuando estaba queriendo morir; estuvo a mi lado, la chica que me enseñó a ser fuerte y capaz de mi misma. Solamente mía otra vez, mí hermana de la vida. La que me cuidó mientras estuve internada, mientras le temía al mundo y a las personas. Que me apoyó hasta que volví a confiar en mí misma y en los demás. Tomé una buena bocanada de aire y actué, pues en ese momento no podía ser mi verdadero yo, pues terminaría lastimando a mi mejor amiga.

— Felicitaciones Al —"_sonríe, Bella, sonríe_", me dije— Estoy muy feliz por ti y por Jasper —odiaba a ese hombre, pero sonreí alegremente— tienes todo lo que soñabas —tragué seco— una familia —volví a abrazarle y una lágrima corría por mi rostro sin que pudiera percibirlo— ¿me disculpas Al? Necesito ir por el celular lo dejé en mi bolso —ella asintió alegremente.

— No demores, aún tenemos una conversación pendiente —pero en ese momento no deseaba hablar, aunque lo necesitara, mi alma se había quebrado con la noticia de su embarazo y me era imposible ser sincera con ella en ese momento. No entendía mi reacción, pero me sentía traicionada, abandonada, sola. Asentí con la cabeza y salí hacia donde había dejado mi bolso.

Caminaba apresurada por el corredor que llevaba hasta mi oficina, me sentía en un estado de aturdimiento, del cual fui sacada cuando una mano se posó sobre mi brazo derecho, haciéndome girar hacia el maldito mueble Cullen.

— ¿A dónde vas Sw…? —(2)dijo dejando su pregunta sin terminar cuando pudo ver mi rostro y en un acto que nunca creí que haría, alzó su mano libre y limpió una de las lágrimas que mojaban mi mejilla. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta ese momento— ¿Por qué lloras? — su voz era diferente a la de siempre, pues la suavidad de sus palabras golpearon mi pecho haciéndome llorar aún más y sin pensarlo demasiado, envolví mis brazos en su cintura buscando consuelo, algo que no hacía en mucho tiempo.

Había tomado a Edward desprevenido, haciendo que se quedara intacto en el mismo lugar con sus brazos caídos a los lados de su cuerpo, pero su respiración era errática, profunda; diferente a la que mostraba cuando estaba excitado, con mi cabeza sobre su pecho escuchaba los latidos de su corazón tan fuertes como los míos. Las lágrimas salían sin cesar de mis ojos, era inédita mi reacción, pues nunca lloraba y la última vez que lo había hecho, me había sentido tan perdida como en ese instante. Fue entonces cuando Edward entendió mi necesidad y selló el abrazo con sus brazos.

No sé decir cuantos minutos estuvimos así, pero cuando fue suficiente para tranquilizarme, di un suspiro audible e intenté salir del agarre de Edward suavemente. Su mirada se veía diferente, más dulce y sencilla; al verlo me mordí el labio inferior con unas inmensas ganas de besarle. El abrió y cerró su boca tratando de decir algo que no sabía expresar, me volví a acercar ahora bruscamente e intenté besarle. Edward me tomó por los hombros mirándome escandalizado, me alejó de él.

— ¡Que tonto que soy! Creí que realmente eras una persona con sentimientos —arrugué mi frente al escuchar lo que decía— ¡eres una falsa! Te haces la víctima para envolverme en tus jueguitos sexuales —mi pecho se llenó de orgullo y le respondí sin pensar.

— ¡Yo no soy falsa! Tú eres el que me ha venido a buscar, si caíste en mis "jueguitos sexuales" — haciendo comilla con los dedos— es culpa tuya —bufaba de rabia ¿Quién se creía?

— ¡Vete al infierno Swan! —mi boca se abrió en un enorme O, pero rebatí con fuerza

— ¡Cuida tu vocabulario Cullen! —dije mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice y me acercaba a él fieramente— Porque perderás tu trabajo si te sigues comportando como un idiota —sus aberturas nasales se abrían y cerraban con fuerza y velocidad, pero se negaba a responderme—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? —le dije haciendo burla de su postura y terminé riendo falsamente— ¡aaaahhh! Cullen, Cullen, Cullen, eres un imbécil —pero él maldito mueble seguía sin reaccionar. Me tranquilicé, pues necesitaba perderlo de vista para poder escaparme. Se me hacía urgente desaparecer, ser la otra Bella, la que nadie, o casi nadie, conoce— Ahora… —le observé entre mis pestañas— si eres muuuuy amable, y sé que lo eres, ¿podrías traerme mi abrigo? —Dije irónicamente— lo he dejado sobre la mesa del estudio de pruebas —Cullen asintió y se marchó.

No tenía mucho tiempo, entré a mi oficina, tomé unos jeans, una camiseta vieja y una chaqueta de dentro de mi bolso, me coloqué los zapatos deportivos, me quité la peluca rubia guardándola y colgué el bolso en mi hombro. Apagué mi Ipad, esta vez lo llevaría por cualquier emergencia. Observé mi reflejo en el espejo —sabía que faltaba algo— las lentes de contacto, sabiendo que no me daría tiempo, busqué unas gafas oscuras y me las coloqué. Salí del escritorio sin pensar y caminé a toda velocidad hacia la salida de emergencia del edificio.

Cuando sentí la brisa rozando mi rostro, me sentí libre, más no perdí tiempo, aún podía ser descubierta. Así que caminé en dirección al metro, tres cuadras y estaría lejos de aquel lugar que me hacía sentir tan aprisionada —amo mi trabajo, querida lectora— pero los últimos acontecimientos me tenían confundida, y había perdido el control, no podría vivir sin control, debo controlarlo todo. Cuando bajé las escaleras del metro ya me sentía más tranquila, busqué un lugar para esperar el próximo tren que me llevaría hasta el Barrio Latino, ya que no podía hablar con Alice, pediría asilo a mi nueva amiga Ángela. Con alguien me desahogaría o terminaría a los gritos en la calle hasta que alguien me escuchara; claro que me escucharían todos los periódicos y revistas del planeta, por lo tanto no sería lo más acertado de hacer. Yo y mis estúpidas ideas.

Busqué a una persona que me inspirara confianza, por así decirlo y pregunté la hora, faltaban cinco minutos para que llegara el tren, comencé a sentirme nerviosa otra vez, pues allí sería fácil encontrarme. Sin entender porque, comencé a sudar frío y mi estómago se sentía extraño. En ese instante el tren se detenía abriendo las puertas, una multitud de personas bajaba y otra cantidad subía, las seguí sin esperar más. Cuando por fin estaba dentro, busqué una de las barras de seguridad y me paré a su lado tomándola entre mis manos. Pero la extraña sensación seguía dando vueltas sobre mi cuerpo, mis músculos se tensaron y fue entonces que sentí ese aroma particular, inconfundible. Me giré lentamente para encontrarme con Edward parado a mi espalda, mirándome dulcemente con su sonrisa torcida, estaba enojada con él y sin poder soportar su mirada, me giré quedando parada como antes. Pero él acercó sus labios a mi oreja y habló:

— ¿Porque me evitas Marie? —Dijo mientras que posaba sus labios en mi cuello, mi cuerpo erizado se adhirió al suyo sin que me diera tiempo de reaccionar— Acaso lo de anoche no te gustó…— dijo con su voz ronca, repleta de deseo.

— Sss… si me gustó —dije casi sin aire en mis pulmones.

— Que coincidencia haberte encontrado aquí ¿No lo crees? —dijo mientras colocaba su mano en mi cintura y comenzaba a bajarla ciñendo mi cuerpo.

El tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación y las puertas volvieron a abrirse, el movimiento de gente saliendo y entrando nos forzó a estar prácticamente pegados, haciendo que sintiera su miembro duro punzando en mí, haciendo que soltara un gemido bajo desde mis adentros, pues mis bragas ya se encontraban mojadas desde el momento que escuché su voz rasposa. Sin esperar más, posó su mano por debajo de mi camiseta haciendo contacto directo con mi piel desnuda, desprendió el botón de mi pantalón y sin que tuviera oportunidad de negarme sus dedos fueron directo hacia mi clítoris, comenzando a frotarlo como solo Edward sabía hacer. No lo evitaría pues mis ojos ya se encontraban cerrados y yo intentaba controlar la respiración y mis gemidos.

— Edward, por f… por favor —tragué seco, comenzaba a sentir el hormigueo en mi parte baja, el orgasmo sería pronto. Sentí como sonreía en mi oreja y succionaba mi lóbulo haciendo que el hormigueo aumentara aún más.

— No me voy a detener Marie… —bajando los dedos hasta la entrada de mi sexo y penetrándolo con suavidad, fue entonces que ese juego de penetración y roce sobre mi clítoris hicieron que la explosión del orgasmo me golpeara. La gente al mi alrededor había desaparecido, así como la fuerza de mis piernas. Cuando Edward sintió mi debilidad me mantuvo contra él con más fuerza y habló nuevamente haciendo que bajara de mi nube orgásmica y volviera a la realidad— esto es el castigo por irte a la mañana sin despedirte, pero aún queda uno —no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Edward me estaba castigando y aún quedaba más, pero en vez de sentir miedo, me preguntaba cuál sería la segunda punición— debo marcharme ahora, pero en la noche te llamaré, y por tu propio bien, espero que atiendas.

En ese mismo momento el tren se detuvo y la gente comenzó a bajar, me giré rápidamente al sentir el vació que el cuerpo de Edward había dejado. No era posible que fuera tan rápido, lo busqué por todos lados y ya no se encontraba en el tren, me hallaba sola nuevamente, aunque estuviera rodeada de gente, ahora Edward comenzaba a hacerme falta y dolía aceptarlo.

Esperé que el tren llegara a mi estación, el tiempo suficiente para volver a la normalidad y dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado minutos atrás. ¡Por todos los malditos cielos! este hombre me estaba enloqueciendo; ya no me sentía la Bella fuerte, poderosa y sin escrúpulos, eso no me gustaba para nada. La última vez que dejé que un hombre entrara en mi vida, caí tan hondo desapareciendo en una bruma tan densa como el hombre que creía amar.

Bajé del tren con la extraña sensación de estar perdiendo algo, algo que me pertenecía, no comprendía de qué se trataba, últimamente mi mente me jugaba pasadas indescifrables. Caminaba a paso rápido con la necesidad de hablar con Ángela, ella me comprendería, había pasado por tantas cosas como yo.

Entré al salón sin mirar quien estaba allí, busqué a Ángela con la mirada y cuando la encontré, caminé directo a su escritorio sin decir una sola palabra, ella había comprendido. Un instante después, ella entraba en su despacho con una arruga de preocupación en la frente.

— Me asustas Bella —dijo colocando los brazos como jarras— cuéntamelo todo, ¡libéralo! En este momento no soy Ángela, soy tu psicóloga —y sonrió mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al sofá donde me encontraba. Era difícil creer que una peluquera, aunque era un trabajo tan digno como cualquier otro, era una maldita psicóloga. Si Alice supiera que estoy con una profesional moriría de risa de mi situación, pues no recuerdo la cantidad de veces que me pidió que fuera a ver un psicólogo después de lo que ocurrió con Jacob. Yo me negué todas las veces, alegando mi fuerza y superación. Pero aquí estaba, necesitando que alguien me oyera hablar.

— Verás Ángela… —le conté sobre Alice, su casamiento y el embarazo. Ángela asintió para demostrarme que me escuchaba— Siento que la pierdo, que pierdo a mi mejor amiga y con ella mi única familia, la que me apoyó sin importar nada —tragué seco, mientras intentaba no llorar.

— No te guardes las lágrimas, Bella —su voz suave y compasiva golpeó fuerte en mi pecho y las lágrimas salieron a mares sin que pudiera ya controlarlas— desde mi punto de vista tienes una carencia afectiva muy fuerte. ¿Podrías hablarme de tus padres? Solamente si te sientes preparada. — asentí con la cabeza, no me sentía para nada preparada, era una herida más que escocía toda vez que recordaba, pero sentía que era la oportunidad correcta para hacerlo.

— Mi madre… ella abandonó a mi padre, me abandonó cuando tenía cinco años solamente — sentí el nudo formarse en mi garganta— nunca más volví a verla. Dejó una estúpida carta diciendo que me amaba pero que se ahogaba —sentí la rabia creciendo dentro de mí, la odiaba, siempre la odié— la vi… la vi cuando se marchaba, una noche de verano… —cerré fuertemente los ojos, como queriendo buscar el recuerdo que había escondido en lo más profundo de mi alma— ella simplemente tomó una maleta, se subió a su carro y se marchó… sin… sin mirar atrás —las lágrimas pedían salir, pero ella no se las merecía.

— ¿Dónde estaba tu padre? —profesionalmente hablando.

— No sé —reí irónicamente y volví a estar seria —en una de sus tantas misiones para el ejército norteamericano —una presión fuerte en el pecho me hizo tomar aire— pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa y… según él, prefería viajar él solo a tener que llevar la familia por todo el país y estar cambiándome de colegio —cerré los ojos nuevamente, hablar de Charlie dolía más que hablar de mi estúpida madre— todo empeoró después que René se marchó, pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa… —Ángela me miró intrigada y me interrumpió.

— ¿Quién cuidaba de ti Bella? —una arruga de preocupación marcaba su frente.

— Mi abuela paterna, Marie —sonreí al recordarla, era lo más hermoso de mi pasado, lo que no dolía en absoluto— era una mujer con todas las letras —reí por recordar sus consejos —ella reemplazó a mi madre de manera excepcional y cuando llegué a mi adolescencia, me daba consejos sexuales —reí nuevamente.

—Y ella está… ¿Viva? —preguntó con suavidad y respeto.

— No… ella murió cuando estaba en la Universidad —suspiré liberando la presión en el pecho— fue poco después de Jacob… —Ángela me miró buscando respuesta, ya que no sabía a quién pertenecía ese nombre— él fue… mi primer novio… no está muerto aunque desearía que lo estuviera —miré a mi, en aquel momento, psicóloga— aún no quiero hablar de él —tragué en seco.

— Aún no… —ella me interrumpió—. No precisas hablar sobre nada que no quieras —sonrió amablemente— ¿puedo preguntar cómo es la relación con tu padre? —la maldita presión en el pecho.

—Está muerto —dije acostándome en el sofá y clavando mi mirada en el techo — murió en la maldita guerra de Afganistán — no podía seguir hablando de él, ya dolía demasiado — ¿Puedo cambiar de tema? — Ángela asintió. Comencé a contarle sobre Edward y que me hice pasar por Marie y que le había dado su número de celular; hablé sobre nuestro encuentro nocturno y sobre lo ocurrido a pocos instantes en el tren. La miré para buscar algún vestigio de prejuicio, pero Ángela se comportaba como toda una profesional — tengo miedo Ángela, de perderme, pero a la vez de perderlo — me sorprendí por lo que había dicho, no lo había pensado realmente, lo había liberado inconscientemente. Ángela esperó a que parara de hablar y tomando una buena bocanada de aire habló.

— Bella… lo que entiendo de lo que me has contado y de lo que no has dicho — refiriéndose a lo de Jacob — es que tú tienes una enorme carencia afectiva. Debido a las circunstancias familiares en las que creciste, quieras o no, siempre afectan a corto o a largo plazo tu realidad actual — empecé a comprender lo que me decía — Primero tenemos el abandono de tu madre — puntada en el pecho — que aunque es visible tu odio hacia ella, no la has perdonado es claro, tu abuela Marie supo darte el cariño de madre que te era necesario — asentí con la cabeza Ángela le estaba dando al punto — pero en el caso de tu padre, que también culpas, pero que perdonas porque aunque estaba ausente, siempre volvía — nunca lo había visto de esa forma — en este caso, la ausencia de cariño paterno, el cariño masculino, hace que no veas con buenos ojos a los hombres — ahora me sentí confundida — y puedo deducir, nada más que deducir ya que no hablamos de Jacob — mi estomago se contrajo, como cuando quieres vomitar — que algo muy grave sucedió entre ustedes, algo doloroso y traumático — tragué seco mientras una lágrima abandonaba mi ojo izquierdo y recorría mi rostro quemando la piel en su paso — y creaste a esta Bella rubia, la que todos llaman "Ice", la que usa a los hombres; sientes la necesidad de hacerlo para sentirte superior a ellos, que nunca te han tratado bien — lloraba con fuerza y limpiaba mis lágrimas con rabia, haciendo que mi piel ardiera por la brutalidad — pero solo supongo, ya que no lo hemos hablado realmente — no podía hablar, mi lengua parecía pegada al paladar — por eso temes enamorarte de Edward — busqué su rostro y abrí mis ojos como platos, no había dicho nada sobre enamorarme — temes que te use, perdiendo así el control que has tenido sobre los hombres todo este tiempo en el que te revelaste; por ello temes decirle quien eres, quien es Marie, es la otra Bella que tienes ahí adentro — explicó mientras me señalaba.

Eran muchas revelaciones, que nada más eran suposiciones, pero que explicaban tantas cosas. Ángela se puso de pie y volvió a sentarse pero a mi lado. Colocó su mano en mi hombro, haciendo que la mirara.

— Ahora como consejo de amiga — dijo sonriendo con cariño — debes hablar con Edward, esta situación podría complicarse — suspiré fuertemente y asentí.

— Aún no puedo Angi — la presión en mi pecho seguía presente, pero ahora era más suave — necesito tiempo — Ángela abrió la boca para hablar, pero su móvil comenzó a sonar. Y de él comenzó a salir una música que no escuchaba a mucho tiempo, pero que sonaba tan fuerte para mí, golpeándome fuerte en el estómago, haciendo que entendiera esa canción como antes no entendía. (3)

"He estado corriendo tan sudorosa mi vida entera  
Urgente de una línea de meta  
Y me he estado perdiendo el éxtasis todo este tiempo  
De ser por siempre incompleta"

Cuando Ángela atendió la llamada la letra seguía reproduciéndose en mi cabeza, abriendo y cerrando puertas en mí. Observaba mí alrededor de forma diferente, entendiendo sin entender. Que estúpido creer que una música pueda mostrarte lo que no quieres ver, pero así fue. Volví a mirar a mi amiga parada con el móvil en la oreja y traté de volver a la realidad actual.

— Hola — dijo Ángela con una expresión de confusión — ¿Quién habla? — Mientras la persona atendía su mirada se clavó en mí — ya sé que no soy ella — dijo riendo — soy una amiga, espera un segundo que te paso con ella — colocó la mano en el micrófono del móvil y se acercó a mi lado, entre medio emocionada y medio confundida — Be… Marie, es Edward ¿Cómo es que tiene mi número? — dijo casi rezongándome.

— Lo siento — dije en un susurro — no creí que recordaría de memoria el número y le di el tuyo — Ángela negó con la cabeza mientras reía por mi cara de susto. Tomé el móvil en mis manos y lo acerqué a la oreja — ¿Hola?

…

_**CONSEJOS DE BELLA**_

_**Posiciones sexuales**_

_**Durante un encuentro sexual se vale experimentar e improvisar para que ese momento sea divertido, placentero e inolvidable. El objetivo es que cada entrega sea diferente.**_

_**Sin embargo, dentro de todo lo que se puede experimentar e innovar en la cama, hay posiciones sexuales que suelen ser las favoritas de las parejas, pues con ellas se sienten cómodos y obtienen mayor placer.**_

_**En el caso específico de las mujeres, hay posturas con las cuales ellas se sienten más que satisfechas, mismas que dependen de su estado de ánimo y de lo que desean hacer con su amante en ese encuentro íntimo, tal vez se sientan sensuales, cariñosas o salvajes, pero el fin siempre será llegar al éxtasis.**_

**__****La Profunda/ Apasionada e insaciable.**___**Con esta posición se logra una excelente estimulación del punto G, pues aquí hay una penetración total. Para lograrla, la mujer debe acostarse con las piernas elevadas para que la pareja penetre; cuando se acomoda, recargará las piernas sobre él, mientras él apoyo sus manos para tener el control del movimiento.**_

**__****El Deleite/ Carnal y salvaje.**___**Ella deberá acercarse al borde de la cama mientras su amante se arrodilla al frente, dejando su pene a la altura de la vagina. La mujer debe abrir las piernas y recibir con pasión a su pareja. Ella puede envolver a su hombre con sus piernas mientras él se deleita con sus senos.**_

**__****El Molde/Romántica y placentera.**___**Es una posición tierna, donde van a "cucharear". Los dos se tienen que acostar en posición fetal, él atrás de ella. Ella debe tener las piernas cerradas para mayor roce del pene, mientras él hace movimientos suaves y ritmados, con una penetración lenta y profunda. Las manos de él quedarán libres para que tenga acceso a los senos y al clítoris.**_

**__****El Sometido/ Dominante y excitante.**___**Mientras el varón permanece acostado boca arriba en la cama o el suelo totalmente recto, ella se coloca encima de él con las piernas abiertas, como si lo estuviera montando, pero dándole la espalda. Los movimientos son hacia arriba y hacia abajo, lo que permite una penetración profunda.**_

**__****Cara a cara/ Sensual y amorosa.**___**Aquí el hombre es el que permanece recostado en la cama boca arriba mientras la mujer se posa sobre él, cara a cara. Ella debe abrirá las piernas para dejar que el pene entre por su vagina mientras ambos se deleitan besándose.**_

…

**¡HOLAAAAA! Aunque dije que esta semana iba a ser difícil que subiera capítulo, el fin de semana tuve que terminar de escribirlo pues rondaba en mi cabeza y me decía ¡Escríbeme! Así que le hice caso a mi cabezota y lo escribí… jajajajajajaj**

**Es un capítulo bastante revelador, sentimientos encontrados, revelaciones, miedos, encuentros extraños… puuufff… Pero espero vallan entendiendo la cabeza de estas dos mujeres, Bella y Marie, sí así es, pues a pesar de que ella es una mujer de casi 29 años – y todos creeríamos que su personalidad está formada y definida – Isabella abriga a dos mujeres, la extrovertida y la que tiene una autoestima inquebrantable, y la que cede al cariño de un hombre sin reclamar. Lo sé, es conflictivo, pero a medida que avance la historia irán entendiendo más. **

**Antes que me pregunten sobre Edward, ya les cuento que el capítulo 5 comenzara con un EPOV, aún no estoy segura si será todo el capítulo o una parte, lo que si allí dejaré claro lo que Edward sintió y está sintiendo en relación a estas dos mujeres, Bella y Marie.**

**Otra cosa que quiero dejarles avisado es que – como expliqué por el grupo de Sexy Ice, donde pueden unirse si me agregan a su Facebook (Kart Swan el mío) – es que ésta semana estoy complicada de tiempo, por actividades de mi Uni y el trabajo, así que el capítulo de Sweet Endorphin – que debería subir en estos días – no o podré subir ya que no lo he podido terminar. Decidí terminar el capítulo de Sexy Ice ya que es más reciente. Espero sepan entenderme, ya que estaría descuidando mis estudios si solamente escribo. Y les agradezco desde ya la paciencia.**

**Para finalizar esta súper carta que escribí – jajajajajajaj – quería agradecerle a todas por leer, seguir la historia o tenerla de favorita; a las que dejan RW, pues como siempre digo me incentivan a seguir escribiendo, así como las que dejan comentarios en el grupo de Facebook. He recibido mensajes hermosos y hablado con chicas que están leyendo ambas historias y me llena el corazón de alegría saber que es gusta y que se emocionan – como yo al escribirlas – al leerlas.**

**¡Gracias! Des, Ale, Sandriux, Kells y Mel… Saben que ¡las amo!**

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS! A mi amada beta VERO, que me soporta – si me S-O-P-O-R-T-A – mientras le hablo de la historia, que si esta bien o no, y cuando se la envío me acuerdo de algo y la vuelvo a modificar… ¡Te quiero!**

**¡Gracias por leer esta mi locura!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Kart**


	6. Capítulo 5 - La dulce y la amarga

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD:  groups/betasffaddiction

**SEXY ICE**

**Capítulo 5**

**La dulce y la amarga**

**Música:**

**Lenny Kravitz -Again**

**Epov**

Un aroma singular, conocido —como a manzana o algo similar, dulce— era embriagante. Aspiré con fuerza intentando identificarlo e inmediatamente me hizo sonreír. Pertenecía a ella, sin demorar me giré en la cama estirando mis brazos hacia mi lado, pero grande fue mi decepción cuando me encontré con el frío y vacío espacio. Me senté rápidamente con la esperanza de que aún se encontrara en la habitación — su aroma estaba tan presente en mí que era casi imposible que se hubiera ido — nada, se había marchado; su ropa ya no se encontraba regada por el suelo — resultado del desespero sexual de la noche anterior — esa fragancia aún seguía allí, recorriendo mi sistema y causando que mi cuerpo pidiera a gritos el suyo.

Pasé la mano con fuerza por mi cabello, desordenándolo aún más de lo que se encontraba, pues en las mañanas siempre se parecía un puto nido de aves. Estaba ansioso con la situación, no entendía porque había actuado de aquella forma, ¿Por qué la tomé sin preguntas? Tenía la extraña sensación de que la conocía — nunca creí en la reencarnación, no sería ahora que lo haría — pero mi confusión me llevó a una conclusión, la había asustado y por eso huía de mí.

Metido en mis pensamientos y recriminaciones por mi actitud brusca, me vestí sin prisa hasta recordar que debía estar trabajando para la Señora Ice. Busqué mi móvil — apagado — llamé a recepción y me encontraba retrasado. Sin hacer más tiempo terminé de vestirme, bajé a recepción, pagué y pedí un taxi.

Veinte minutos más tarde me encontraba entrando por las puertas del Hotel Four Seasons e inconscientemente — realmente me encontraba distraído — subí al piso donde se hospedaba la pequeña Ice sin pensarlo demasiado, me presentaría con la misma ropa de la noche anterior.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron inmediatamente me dirigía hacia el corredor del piso, en el pasillo vi a una chica y me dirigí hacia ella sin pensarlo demasiado, sabía que conocía ese cuerpo, esa ropa y el aroma delicioso que le pertenecía y que me había enloquecido la noche anterior. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de aclarar mis ideas y estar seguro que de ella se trataba.

— ¿Marie? — Pregunté para estar seguro y cuando así fue sonreí sin querer hacerlo — ¿Qué haces aquí? — se giró hacia mí pero seguía sin mostrarme su rostro, era extraño, no lo recordaba.

— Yo… yo — balbuceaba graciosamente — yo…

— ¿Te hospedas aquí? — Buscaba su rostro, necesitaba verle a los ojos y estar seguro que ella anhelaba un segundo encuentro como yo lo hacía — ¿O trabajas aquí Marie? — pero ella no dejó que me acercara más y respondió.

— Si trabajo aquí y estoy atrasada, discúlpame, debo marcharme — dijo sin dar más explicaciones para luego subirse al ascensor y perderla de vista, me había dejado fuera de acción. ¿Qué me ocurría con esta mujer? No sé decir exactamente cuantos minutos permanecí allí parado colocando mis ideas y mi excitación — que surgía con solo verla — en orden, necesitaría un exorcista para liberarme de ella ¡maldita sea!

Cuando por fin pude volver en mi, recordé a que venía, fue entonces que caminé sacudiendo mi cabeza, tratando de sacarme a la maldita Ice — ¿dije Ice? — No, tratando de sacarme de la cabeza a Marie — maldita cabeza con resaca, estaba imaginando cosas — caminé hasta pararme frente a la habitación de mi Swan — ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué digo? — Quise decir frente a la habitación de mi jefa, mi jefa — si eso quise decir — tomé una buena bocanada de aire y golpee la puerta, esperando que me atendiera enojada por el atraso — nada — golpee nuevamente — nada — decidí llamar a Emmett, quien sabe, tal vez me habría cubierto mientras llegaba.

—Cullen — respondió con voz áspera.

— ¿Has visto a Swan hoy? — y automáticamente su respiración se modificó, era más rápida, lo que era claramente extraño.

—¡Eeeeeeeh! si, ella está en mi habitación hablando con una de las modelos del desfile. — Claro que esto era más extraño aún, así que proseguí con la indagación.

— ¿Por qué razón están en tu habitación Emmett? — la tensión era evidente.

—Porque anoche me encontré con esta modelo en la fiesta que fue Bella y… pasamoslanochejuntos — comencé a reírme pues era evidente que mi compañero estaba metido en problemas.

— ¿Si sabes lo del contrato verdad? — no creía que Swan le despidiera ya que él era su preferido.

— ¡Calla Cullen! — y mi risa aumentó audiblemente, hasta escuchar que Emmett me hablaba nuevamente — ¿Dónde te encuentras maldito?

—Frente a la habitación de Ice — carraspee fuerte — Swan.

—Aham… vea tu habitación, te avisaré cuando deje a Bella en su habitación — concordé sin reclamar, ya que me hacía falta un baño y cambiarme de ropa.

Estaba ya parado dentro de mi habitación de hotel, decidido a tomar un baño, cuando el aroma de Marie me inundó el sistema nervioso — volví a sentir miles de escalofríos extraños — tomé mi camiseta en manos aspirándola y recibiendo el aroma de la chica que me tenía trastornado.

Tomé un buen baño de agua caliente, quisiera decir que mi mente estaba funcionando claramente, estaría mintiendo ya que volví a colocarme la camiseta — me sentía estúpido por hacerlo — por debajo de la camisa y del traje — necesitaba su aroma conmigo, si definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo.

No demoró demasiado para que Emmett me avisara de que la señora Ice se encontraba en su habitación esperando por mí, pues hoy era la última prueba de ropas para el desfile. Sin tardar fui hasta el encuentro de Swan, que se encontraba pronta para marcharnos.

Llegando a nuestro destino, la señora Ice no demoró en dar órdenes y gritar con algunas modistas que no hacían lo que ella quería — mujer insoportable — la observé todo el tiempo, a pesar de ser una maldita, había algo en ese cuerpo que me llamaba la atención, como si me fuera familiar o … me distraje al ver que entraba a la habitación de pruebas mi hermana Rosalie, su llegada me descolocó inmensamente, ya que la noche anterior habíamos salido juntos, pero así que vi a Marie me olvidé por completo de mi hermana.

— ¿Rose? — dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

— ¡Ah, mi hermano! — Exclamó mientras reía haciendo que me uniera a ella — ¿Qué haces aquí Ed?

—Trabajo para la señora Swan — mientras rodaba los ojos — ¿tú?

—Trabajo para la señora Swan, Edward — dijo mientras me golpeaba mentalmente por olvidar que mi hermana menor era modelo — voy a estar en el desfile de su nueva colección, es una gran oportunidad — se veía la emoción en sus grandes ojos, iguales a los de nuestra madre.

—Me alegro por ti pequeña — le sonreí.

— ¡Eddy, no me digas pequeña! Aquí soy la modelo Rosalie Cullen — dijo haciendo ademanes y caras graciosas. Ambos reímos por la burla que mi hermana hacía. Ella ama su trabajo pero nunca demuestra demasiado lo que siente, disimulándolo con burlas y bromas. Cuando volvía a mirar a Rose sus ojos apuntaban hacia otro lugar.

— Hola Rosalie — sentí la voz que más me irritaba, últimamente, detrás de mí, haciendo que me girara suavemente a verla — ¿se conocen? — señaló con su dedo índice hacia mí y luego hacia Rose.

— Pues… Señora Swan — dijo mi hermana — Edward es mi hermano mayor — sonriéndome con complicidad. Pude ver como primera vez desde que comenzara a trabajar con Swan, había perdido el don de la palabra, pero no por mucho tiempo.

— Así que tu hermana pequeña es modelo… — sonrió, sus sonrisas me causaban una sensación extraña, como cuando observas una obra de arte, y puedes deducir de ella todo lo que el artista quiso expresar, así me hacía sentir Swan — una de mis modelos — resaltó con ironía. Rosalie nos observaba con una arruga de duda en su frente — verás Rosalie, Edward — dijo la maldita Ice en tono de burla — es mi guardaespaldas — y sonrió con gracia — es un poco… ¿seco?, creo que esa sería la palabra, conmigo. Pero desde lejos pude observar cómo se reía y relajaba al hablarte y encontré extraña esa reacción — Rosalie comenzó a reír, sabía que estaba maquinando algo para decir, la conozco muy bien, no perdería la oportunidad de humillarme, sea frente de quien sea. Es mi hermana en fin, hace cosas de hermanos.

— No se preocupe señora Swan — dijo sonriente — es perro que ladra pero que no muerde — y soltó su carcajada más fuerte; mis ganas eran de asesinarla y esconder el cuerpo, darla por desaparecida. De seguro mis padres la buscarían pero me haría cargo de que no supieran nada. Fue entonces que Swan volvió a hablar.

— Rosalie realmente me gustas, por favor llámame Bella — tanto mi hermana como yo nos sorprendimos por su actitud, ella no era así con las otras modelos.

— Muy bien Bella — dijo pronunciando suavemente el nombre de mi jefa— con el tiempo mi hermano aprenderá a relajarse — si las miradas matasen, mi hermana estaría muerta y enterrada. Rose volvió a mirar a "Bella" y dijo — por favor llámeme Rose — mientras mostraba su hermosa sonrisa blanca.

— Bien Rose — dijo Swan tomando a mi hermana por el brazo y caminando lejos de mí, pude ver como Rose se detenía y mi jefa le hablaba tomando nuevamente del brazo y siguiendo hacia una de las modistas para probarse algún condenado vestido.

Me mantuve parado observando el movimiento de mujeres entrando y saliendo del probador, para ser sincero preferiría esperar del lado de afuera, pues ver mujeres semi desnudas a todo instante no es muy cómodo que se diga.

Perdido en mi pensamiento apenas pude ver cuando Swan salía del lugar, estaba seguro de que quería escaparse, pero no se lo permitiría. Apresuré mi paso y conseguí alcanzarle, pero así que tomé su brazo entre mis manos y enfrenté su mirada con la mía, vi algo que nunca pensé que podría ver, Swan lloraba y su rostro era de total tristeza. Un nudo se formó en mi estómago, ella era un ser humano al final. Y sin pensarlo levanté mi mano que permanecía libre y limpié una de las tantas lágrimas que mojaban su sonrojada mejilla. Por primera vez sentía su piel entre mis dedos, tan suave, tan delicada, levanté mi mirada, encontrándome con la suya, húmeda por las lágrimas pero tan pura y cristalina, esta no era la mujer que veía todos los días. Dentro de mi letargo hablé.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — traté de ser lo más delicado y sensible posible, dando resultado a una Bella abrazada a mí cintura y llorando aún más, no supe cómo reaccionar, en mi mente pasaban miles de preguntas sin respuestas. De repente como un golpe bajo comencé a sentir el aroma que me había embriagado la noche anterior, cerré los ojos buscando el rostro que no conseguía recordar y terminé abrazando a la mujer que pedía consuelo.

Perdí la cuenta del tiempo que permanecimos en ese abrazo extraño pero confortable; cuando sentía un audible suspiro proveniente de aquella mujer — aún me negaba a creer que era Swan — se separó de mí y sentí el vacío tomar cuenta de mis brazos, ella era tan parecida a… Swan atacó tratando de darme un beso, la tomé por los hombros y la alejé de mí. Todo lo que había estado pensando era falso, Swan solamente quería meterme en su cama ¡Maldita mujer!

— ¡Que tonto que soy! Creí que realmente eras una persona con sentimientos — dije indignado por su estúpida actitud — ¡eres una falsa! Te haces la víctima para envolverme en tus jueguitos sexuales — ella expedía rabia por sus ojos, pero poco me importaba su enojo, ella era una mujer sin escrúpulos que buscaba cualquier pretexto para besarme y llevarme a su cama.

— ¡Yo no soy falsa! Tú eres el que me ha venido a buscar, si caíste en mis "jueguitos sexuales" — haciendo comilla con los dedos — es culpa tuya — ¡mujer del demonio!

— ¡Vete al infierno Swan! — su boca se abrió en un enorme O, para luego responder

— ¡Cuida tu vocabulario Cullen! — dijo señalándome con el dedo índice mientras se acercaba hacia mí como una si fuera un leopardo asechando a su presa — Porque perderás tu trabajo si te sigues comportando como un idiota — quería responderle pero solo conseguía pensar en Jasper y en todo lo que le debía, en Charlie y en que le debía mi vida, sentía mi respiración a mil por hora, ella no se detuvo, siguió hablando — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? — se burlaba de mí y se reía como loca, ¡ahhh! si pudiera, de seguro la tomaría entre mis manos y la follaría tan fuerte que nunca más se burlaría de mi — ¡aaaahhh! Cullen, Cullen, Cullen, eres un imbécil — solo podía estar orillándome hacia la locura, las cosas que me hacía pensar esta mujer — Ahora… — su mirada coqueta me estremeció, realmente necesitaba follarla ¡Por Dios! Necesitaba alejarme de Swan— si eres muuuuy amable, y sé que lo eres, ¿podrías traerme mi abrigo? — Dijo irónicamente — lo he dejado sobre la mesa del estudio de pruebas — sin pensar demasiado asentí y me fui, necesitaba relajarme, no estaba en mis cabales. No podía estar pensando correctamente, pero en mí existía una inmensa necesidad de tener sexo con esa mujer.

Llegué al estudio de pruebas sin saber realmente lo que buscar, pensé dos veces y nada, mi mente estaba bloqueada. Cuando por fin conseguí darme cuenta de lo que sucedía giré sobre mis talones y corrí hacia el escritorio de Swan, encontrándome con su ausencia, la muy maldita me había engañado, se había escapado.

Corrí por los corredores del edificio, sin pensar demasiado me dirigí hacia la salida de emergencia, de seguro había salido por allí para que no la vieran. Cuando estuve afuera me tomó unos segundo imaginarme hacia qué dirección iría, el metro, la forma más eficaz de perderse entre la multitud de personas, comencé a correr sin prestar atención a nada más que el camino que debía seguir para encontrar a Swan. Bajé por las escaleras que llevaban al metro mirando hacia todos lados, buscando su rostro entre la gente que allí esperaba su tren.

Enorme fue mi sorpresa cuando buscando a una encontré a la otra. Por ese momento me olvidé lo que realmente había ido a hacer allí, caminé rápidamente entre la gente, haciéndome paso sin pedir permiso y escuchando reclamos a mi alrededor por mi brutalidad. Algo en esa mujer me atrae, como un imán al hierro. La vi subir al tren que se encontraba en la estación, sin pensar en ello lo abordé, para luego parándome tras ella y sonriéndole cuando tímidamente giró su rostro hacia mí, pero lo volvió al frente tan rápido que no pude verle bien.

Acerqué mis labios a su delicada oreja, la necesitaba, ella sacaba de mí todo lo obscuro y sexual:

— ¿Por qué me evitas Marie? — Dije mientras posaba mis labios en su cuello, me urgía tenerla nuevamente — ¿Acaso lo de anoche no te gustó?— el deseo se apoderaba de mí y la culpable era la pequeña castaña.

— Sss… si me gustó — respondió temblando, no sabía si por miedo o por el mismo deseo que me consumía.

— Que coincidencia haberte encontrado aquí ¿No lo crees? — hablé irónicamente mientras colocaba mi mano en su cintura, para enseguida contornar su cuerpo.

El tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación y las puertas volvieron a abrirse, el movimiento de gente saliendo me forzó a estar prácticamente pegado a ella, lo que hizo que mi miembro — duro — rosara sus nalgas, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido apenas audible pero que reflejaba su estado.

Sin esperar más, posé la mano por debajo de su camiseta haciendo contacto directo con su deliciosa piel desnuda, desprendí el botón del pantalón que molestaba mi paso y sin demoras mis dedos fueron directo hacia su clítoris, comenzando a frotarlo suavemente al comienzo, ella trataba de controlar su respiración, sus gemidos aunque eran suaves y delicados, calaban mí cuerpo haciendo que a cada instante deseara más y más estar dentro de ella.

— Edward por f… por favor — ella estaba pronta para gozar, sonreí rosando mis labios en su oreja, para luego succionar su lóbulo haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

— No me voy a detener Marie… — bajando los dedos hasta la entrada de su sexo y penetrándolo con suavidad, haciendo que el orgasmo la alcanzara por fin y que sus piernas se debilitaran, cuando sentí que se desvanecía la apreté su cuerpo contra el mío para que no callera — esto es el castigo por irte en la mañana sin despedirte, pero aún queda uno — pues aún necesitaba liberar mi tensión sexual — debo marcharme ahora, pero por la noche te llamaré, y por tu propio bien, espero que atiendas — con pesar solté su cuerpo, aprovechando que el tren se había detenido en una nueva estación.

Caminé como pude hasta los baños del metro, verifiqué que no había nadie en el local y me adentré a uno de los cubículos. Abrí mi pantalón con prisa, tomando mi miembro con mi mano, cerré los ojos volviendo al momento en que había masturbado a Marie y comencé a subir y bajar la mano, dándome placer y liberando la tensión que se había generado en mí cuerpo. Comencé a gemir sin recordar dónde me encontraba, el hormigueo comenzó a aumentar y el orgasmo salió con toda su potencia, ensuciándome las manos y un poco de mi pantalón. Aunque necesitaba sentarme, no encontré lugar —limpio— en el que pudiera hacerlo, me mantuve de pie tratando de normalizar mi respiración. Busqué un paquete de pañuelos descartables que siempre llevaba en mi bolsillo — nunca se sabe — y me limpié. Arreglé mi ropa para poder salir y lavar mis manos en el lavabo del lugar.

Caminé por la estación de tren buscando el cartel con los horarios, busqué el más aproximado a la hora en la que vivía para volver al hotel y hablar con Emmett, estaba casi seguro que la maldita de Swan estaría en el salón de belleza de su amiga, pero yo no quería verle, así que le pediría a él que fuera por Ice.

Me encontraba parado frente a la habitación de Emmett golpeando la puerta como un loco y el idiota no atendía.

— ¡Emmett abre! — grité furioso, pero pude darme cuenta que mi rabia no era hacia mi compañero, sino hacia Swan que me había tomado por tonto.

— ¡Mierda Edward! ¡Cuando fue tu descanso no te incomodé! ¡Eres un puto idiota! ¿Qué quieres? — la verdad que me merecía sus insultos.

— Disculpa Emmett pero… — no sabía por dónde comenzar.

— Bella se escapó de ti también ¿verdad? — y comenzó a reír como si estuviera poseído — lo siento, lo siento, no reiré más — pero así que terminó de decirlo comenzó a reírse nuevamente — ok… — apretaba la boca para no seguir riendo — ¿Qué pretendes hacer? — haciéndome señal para que entrara.

— Necesito que vayas tras ella, estoy seguro de saber dónde se encuentra — Emmett me miró arqueando su ceja y señalándose con el índice — si, tú.

— ¿Me puedes explicar porque yo y no tú? Pues no sé si recuerdas que hoy es mi día libre Cullen.

— Si Emmett, pero si voy por Swan ahora no seré nada simpático ni paciente, esa mujer me saca de quicio — bufé.

— Okeeeeeeeey — comenzó a reír otra vez haciendo que pusiera mis ojos en blanco — bien, bien, bien… dime dónde está e iré por ella Edward.

Luego de explicarle la ubicación y el nombre del salón de belleza, me marché a mi habitación. Sentía mi cuerpo cansado pero necesitado a la vez. Aunque quisiera pensar solamente en Marie, inconscientemente terminaba pensando en Bella, en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, en su piel suave, en su cálido y sensible abrazo. "Idiota deja de pensar en Ice"

¿Porque vivía ahora en una dualidad sin sentido? nadie podría explicármelo, solamente yo podría solucionar todo este lío. Tomé aire con fuerza haciendo que su aroma calara mis narinas e invadiera mi cuerpo, haciendo que la necesitara aquí conmigo. Marie, llamaría a Marie, le había dicho que le faltaba otro castigo, sonreí tontamente, porque la palabra castigo no le quedaba a lo que le iría a hacer.

Busqué el móvil en los bolsillos de mi traje, miré la pantalla tratando de recordar el número que me había dicho cuando se lo pedí para comunicarme con ella. Cerré los ojos y los números vinieron a mí sin demora, siempre había tenido memoria auditiva. Digité uno a uno, esperé que sonara y cuando por fin fuera atendida la llamada.

—Hola — sentí una voz femenina atender dudosamente — ¿Quién habla?

— No eres Marie — dije confundido.

— Soy una amiga, espera un segundo que te paso con ella — sentí que se alejaba del micrófono y trataba de taparlo para que no la oyera, haciendo que sintiera apenas un murmullo. Demorando un poco más de lo que desearía.

— ¿Hola? — dijo la voz que realmente esperaba.

— Marie — ella respondió con un "aha" — ¿Por qué me atendió tu amiga? — ella permaneció en silencio.

— ¿Por…porque estaba más cerca de ella el móvil? — no entendía porque me lo preguntaba, pero no le di importancia.

— Quiero verte hoy — ella suspiró fuertemente y respondió.

— Edward… — antes que pudiera responder hablé.

— Si piensas escapar de mi estás equivocada Marie — sentí un gemido suave saliendo de su boca— así como te pude encontrar dos veces hoy, podré hacerlo mañana y pasado — aunque sabía que ambas veces habían sido de casualidad, ella no debía saberlo.

— Trabajo Edward, no puedo verte por lo menos por los siguientes dos días — ¡maldita sea! me urgía verla, respirarla, besarle, tocarla, sentirla... No dejaría que pasaran dos días sin verla.

— ¡Escúchame! — dije haciendo que ella se callara — hoy, tú irás hasta mi habitación en el Hotel Four Seasons, a las 22 horas, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, suite 108 piso 3. Si no vienes te encontraré tenlo por seguro — sin dejarle reaccionar corté la llamada.

La vería aunque tuviera que dar vuelta de cabeza la maldita ciudad de Paris.

Necesitaba tranquilizarme, lo único que haría que me calmara era tocar mi guitarra, compañera de las buenas y malas. Retiré mi querido instrumento de la funda, sentándome sobre la cama lo coloqué sobre mi pierna, lo afiné y comencé a tocar la primera melodía que vino a mi cabeza. (1)

I've been searching for you

I heard a cry within my soul

I've never had a yearning quite like this before

Now that you are walking right through my door

All of my life

Where have you been

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know we could win

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

A sacred gift of heaven

For better worse wherever

And I would never let somebody break you down.

Until you cried... never

All of my life

Where have you been

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know we could win

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

At every time, I've always known

That you where there, upon your throne

A lonely queen, without her king

I longed for you, my love forever

All of my life

Where have you been

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know we could win

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

All of my life

Where have you been

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know we could win

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

All of my life

Where have you been

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know we could win

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

Terminé con la agradable sensación de que la vería otra vez, ella también deseaba verme, también me necesitaba lo podía sentir.

…

_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo (a pedido de la mayoría) el capítulo Epov, es importante este capítulo para saber lo que se cruza por la cabeza de este hombre, creo que se darán cuenta que está muy confundido. Es todo un tema del inconsciente. Realmente él sabe quién es Marie pero no lo quiere ver porque en él se están generando conflictos internos, que aún no revelaré pero que más adelante entenderán.**_

_**¿Será que Marie irá a su encuentro? Es algo que se sabrá en el capítulo siguiente. Ya les voy contando que para la próxima actualización subiré el capítul la vez como regalo por su paciente espera. O algo así… jajajajaajajaja**_

_**No se olviden que si quieren estar al tanto de las novedades y de cuando actualizo pueden sumarse al grupo de Sexy Ice en Facebook, solamente me mandan solicitud de amistad a mi perfil Karu Swan y un mensaje pidiéndome para unirles al grupo (es importante que envíen el mensaje para no olvidarme de nadie)**_

_**Como siempre GRACIAS a todas las lectoras, a las que dejan mensajes en Facebook, las que dejan RW y las lectoras anónimas. Aprecio de corazón que sigan esta locura mía.**_

_**Gracias a Des, Ale, Kells, Sandy, Mel… ya lo saben Las amo!**_

_**MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS! A mi amada beta VERO, que a pesar de todo siempre está presente para ayudarme y escucharme! Te quiero Vero!**_

_**Por hoy es eso…**_

_**¡No leemos!**_

_**Las quiere**_

_**Karu**_


	7. Capítulo 6 - Ocultar, no mentir

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD:  groups/betasffaddiction

**SEXY ICE**

**Capítulo 6**

**Ocultar, no mentir**

"Lo que me entristece no es que me hayas mentido, sino que en lo sucesivo no podré creerte." Friedrich Nietzsche

¡Cortó! Cortó la maldita llamada sin darme la oportunidad de decirle que no. Sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba, mareado por sus últimas palabras. ¡Quería ver a Marie hoy! ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Cómo la odiaba! —perra maldita, como se atreve engatusar a mi hombre ¿mi hombre? — seguramente estaba delirando.

Con toda la situación había olvidado por completo la presencia de mi amiga. Que me sacó del aturdimiento al momento de hablarme.

—Bells ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto algo… pálida —dijo mientras reía. Asentí con la cabeza antes de responder.

—Estoy bien… creo —dije frunciendo mi frente, porque no sabía qué hacer. Estaba confundida.

—No pareces muy bien que se diga amiga mía —dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y colocaba su mano sobre mi espalda, como ayudándome a hablar.

—Edward quiere que lo vea hoy en la noche —tragué seco— no, a mí no, a Marie — bufé enojada — ¿qué tanto le ve a la maldita Marie? —Ángela comenzó a reír como si hubiera dicho un puto chiste— ¿Por qué ríes? —toda vez que me miraba, volvió a reír.

—Es que —risas— ¿te has escuchado Bella? —más risas.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? —me crucé de brazos enojada, no entendía porque reía, ¿de que hablaba? al carajo mi psicóloga. Comenzó a hacer ejercicios de respiración, buscando una forma de parar de reír. Cuando consiguió volvió a hablar.

—Bells… dijiste "¿Qué tanto le ve a la maldita Marie?" —entonces se me quedó mirando y yo no entendía nada.

— Si, porque Edward prefiere verla a ella, pero cuando le quiero besar me aleja, me trata mal —era tan frustrante— ¿entiendes ahora Ángela? —mi amiga me miraba con la boca en forma de O.

—Realmente te está afectando la doble identidad Bella, necesitas volver a la realidad, — tomó y soltó el aire de forma brusca y siguió — acabo de escucharte decir que, de forma indirecta, pero lo has dicho —se detuvo a buscar una forma de decir algo, pues seguía sin entenderle— tienes celos de Marie y tú también eres ella —permanecí en silencio observando a mi amiga que me miraba con aquella expresión de "¿ahora entiendes?"

— ¡Oh por todos los putos y malditos cielos! —no había otra respuesta sino que estaba volviéndome completamente loca.

—Estás confundida Bells, lo mejor que tienes a hacer es decirle la verdad a Edward. Si sigues con esto terminarán muy mal las cosas.

—Es que… me — ¿realmente diría en voz alta lo que estaba sintiendo? —Edward me gusta Ángela… —sentí el pavor tomando cuenta de mí, la última vez que me dejé enamorar las consecuencias habían sido catastróficas.

—Lo sé… —me sonrió cariñosamente— ya lo había percibido, pero no podía decírtelo hasta que estuvieras pronta para admitirlo —mi corazón latía tan rápido como fluían miles de imágenes en mi cabeza — ¿quieres hablar sobre ello? —mi respuesta se vio interrumpida por un golpeteo suave en la puerta del escritorio.

Mi amiga se puso de pie y caminó hacia el suave sonido, para encontrarse con Emmett vestido informalmente que venía por mí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Emmett? —dije mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él.

— ¿Qué crees Bella?

—Cullen te envió ¿Verdad? —tragué seco, solamente el pensar en él me dejaba nerviosa.

—Si… y sabía que estarías aquí, me sorprendió cuando me dijo dónde encontrarte. Tuve que hacerme el desentendido, como si no supiera que era el salón de belleza de Ángela —habló y señaló hacia mi amiga— sabes que Bella no puede andar sola, no la ayudes —su comentario me enojó profundamente.

— ¡No hables como si fuera una presa! Porque no lo soy Emmett, a veces necesito salir sin que nadie me esté siguiendo. Además estamos en la maldita ciudad de París, aquí no hay tantos peligros —o eso creía— ¡mierda! ¡No soy dueña de mi propia nariz! — mi guardaespaldas, hermano mayor, me observaba mientras reaccionaba como una niña pequeña y malcriada que golpea el pie enojada por algo.

—Mira… —la seriedad se apoderó del rostro de Emmett y no era nada bueno— si quieres ser "dueña de tu nariz" despídenos y muévete sola en el mundo —estaba enojado— ¿preciso explicar más Isabela Marie Swan?

— Ok, perdona, ando estresada, sé que no debería escaparme. Pero a veces se me hace urgente estar fuera de aquella realidad y vivir ésta —terminé de hablar mirando a mi amiga — ¿ahora me comprendes Angi?

—Sí, te comprendo pero no es sano —tomó mi mano y siguió— ve con Emmett y habla con Edward. ¿Me lo prometes? —asentí con la cabeza y me marché.

…

Entré a mi suite, caminé de un lado al otro sin saber porque, busqué ropa interior sexy así como un vestido diseñado por mí, de los más sensuales que tengo, tomé un baño demorado, me sequé y arreglé el cabello, me maquillé y a las 21:45 horas estaba pronta. Pero… ¿Para qué estaba pronta? — a quien quiero engañar querida lectora— realmente quería pasar otra noche con él.

Estaba pronta para marcharme cuando alguien golpeó la puerta, caminé hasta ella decidida a abrirla —la peluca, estaba sin peluca— me detuve súbitamente y pregunte:

— ¿Quién es? —pedía por todo lo más sagrado que no fuera Edward.

—Cullen —dijo una voz suave al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesitamos hablar ¿Puedo entrar? —Cullen pidiéndome entrar y hablar, me pareció tan extraño aquello.

—Solo un momento que me termino de vestir —necesitaba hacer tiempo para colocarme la peluca y para averiguar con Emmett lo que sucedía. Caminé rápidamente hasta el cuarto y con mi móvil llamé a mi otro guardaespaldas.

— ¿Qué quieres Bella?

— ¡Escúchame Emmett! —Exclamé en un susurro— hay un hombre fuera de mi suite alegando ser Cullen, pero no creo que sea él —pude sentir como cambiaba la actitud de mi guardaespaldas.

—Métete en el baño Bella, estoy yendo para allá —estaba terminando de cortar la llamada cuando sentí que alguien entraba en la suite y llamaba por mi nombre como si estuviera canturreando.

—Isabellaaaa —definitivamente no era la voz de Edward — ¿Dónde estaaás? —Corrí sin pensar demasiado hacia el baño y me encerré— Sabes que te encontraré —dijo hora de forma seca— tengo un mensaje para ti directo de Nueva York —mi corazón golpeaba fuerte en mi pecho, solamente podía ser una persona— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —había entrado al cuarto, se acercaba a la puerta del baño— ¿sabes…? estuve buscando fotos tuyas en internet, porque quería estar seguro de no equivocarme — una sonora carcajada salió de su boca— entonces entendí porque querían enviarte un mensaje de los míos —sus pasos cerca de la puerta del baño— eres muy bonita, sexy, con un par de pechos sabrosos… —degustando las palabras, como si me estuviera viendo, fue entonces que sentí su voz detrás de la puerta, muy cerca de mí— abre la puerta Isabella, quiero darte el mensaje, además… quiero darte algo de mí parte que te va a gustar —no conseguía mover un músculo, el miedo me había paralizado. El comenzó a forzar la puerta, me levanté del piso donde me encontraba, y me metí dentro de la bañera en posición fetal tapándome los oídos para no escuchar cuando entrara. Cuando de repente me desperté sobre mi cama de hotel bañada en sudor y con la respiración entrecortada.

Dentro de mi cabeza las imágenes parecían tan reales —debo admitirlo querida lectora, moría de miedo— busqué tranquilizarme, hice ejercicios de respiración para normalizarla, volví a recostarme en la cama y cerré los ojos —que estúpida puedo ser a veces, sabía que no volvería a dormir— tomé mi móvil desbloqueé la pantalla para saber la hora, casi las 4:00 a.m. — ¡puto sueño! —no quedaba otra solución que levantarme y darme un baño.

Mientras dejaba el agua mojar y recorrer mi cuerpo, trataba de imaginarme la reacción de Edward cuando se dio cuenta que no iría a su encuentro, de seguro ahora estaría buscando una forma de encontrarme —lo que él no sabía era que Marie no era otra persona, sino que la propia Isabella Swan que tanto odiaba— sin mucha más información que el número de móvil de Ángela, tenía esperanza que no me encontrara y supiera quién era en realidad.

Antes de marchame del salón de belleza con Emmett, Ángela me hizo prometerle que no volvería a quitarme la peluca y escaparme hasta que le contara toda la verdad a Edward, que si esa noche fuera a su encuentro, debía ser para decírselo todo. No tuve el coraje suficiente para hacerlo, volví al hotel y me escondí en mi habitación. Necesitaba cubrirme, así que tomé el móvil de Ángela —con la promesa de que le enviaría uno nuevo— lo desarmé y lo guardé, sabía bien que lo primero que iría a hacer Edward era rastrear el aparato, pero aun podía rastrear el número —buscar saber a quién pertenece y dónde encontrarlo— así que se lo comuniqué a mi amiga.

Luego de un largo baño, de vestirme, secarme el cabello, maquillarme; aún era temprano. Las entrevistas estaban marcadas con horario de comienzo a las 7:00 a.m., aún faltaban dos horas para que llegaran Alice y Emmett por mí. Tomé mi laptop e ingresé a internet buscando novedades sobre el desfile del día siguiente. Estaba todo tranquilo —milagrosamente— no aparecían comentarios negativos, me quedé mirando la pantalla de la computadora sin saber qué hacer, fue entonces que pasó por mi mente —vídeos porno— reí bajo recordando mis tiempos de adolescente, cuando las hormonas están en plena ebullición, cuando el deseo está en todo y en todos lados. Como cosa de magia vino a mi mente recuerdos de la noche con Edward, sus manos, su boca, su cuerpo en mi cuerpo. No estaba necesitada sexualmente — porque no podemos olvidar el tremendo orgasmo que me causó el maldito guardaespaldas en el tren — pero el solo recuerdo de su contacto mojó mis bragas instantáneamente.

Debido a que este día estaba planificado para las entrevistas sobre el lanzamiento de nuestros diseños, me había colocado una ropa bastante cómoda y social al mismo tiempo, pantalón de vestir color negro y una camisa de mangas cortas, pero en la abertura donde estaría destinado para los botones solamente el de cerca del cuello y el de la cintura existían dejando expuesta mi piel entre uno y el otro.

Desprendí mi pantalón metiendo mi mano suavemente entre mis bragas, mis dedos encontraron rápidamente su destino comenzando a rosar mi clítoris, primero de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que éste se acostumbrara a mi toque, poco a poco comencé a cambiar el movimiento haciéndolo en círculos rápidos pero sin apretar, me encontraba muy excitada —mi ojos cerrados imaginando que Edward movía sus dedos en mí— la otra mano la fui deslizando por la abertura de mi camisa tomando el pezón entre los dedos, apretándole con fuerza, un gemido de placer se escapara entre mis labios. Necesitaba su miembro dentro de mí, sentir sus estocada abriendo camino en mi cuerpo deseoso de Edward Cullen —recordé que había traído al viaje mi vibrador— me detuve forzadamente, para buscar el bendito aparato, precisaba sentir que me penetraba e imaginar que este era Edward. Sabiendo dónde se encontraba fui sin demoras, lo tomé entre mis manos, lo acaricié, lo coloqué en la boca — ¡Ah! Edward, como te deseo —me recosté sobre la cama, acaricié mi cuerpo mientras volvía a colocar mis manos en las anteriores posiciones. Bajé mi pantalón hasta las rodillas al igual que mis bragas, abrí las piernas para colocar poco a poco el vibrador, para luego comenzar a moverlo hacia dentro y hacia fuera— imaginando siempre, que era el maldito mueble Cullen quien me estaba follando— mientras una mano movía el aparato dentro de mi sexo, la otra rosaba mi clítoris dándole fuerza a la excitación que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, al comienzo suavemente, pero al momento que el hormigueo hubiera aumentado sobre la parte baja de mi abdomen, la velocidad del roce y de las estocadas aumentaba también. Sin poder evitarlo gemidos de placer salían por mi boca, algunos sonidos sin sentido, otros nombraban al hombre que me volvía deseosa de más.

Poco a poco la burbuja del orgasmo se iba formando en mí, pareciendo que ya no existía cama debajo de mi cuerpo y que flotaba liviana como el aire. Cuando sentí la fuerza del orgasmo explotando, grité liberando todo aquello que me hacía sentir. Sin demora mi cuerpo comenzó a volver a la normalidad, pero me negaba a abrir los ojos, porque sabía que me encontraría sola en aquel lugar.

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, que me mostraban la maldita realidad, me encontraba sola en una habitación — totalmente azul — de hotel, nunca antes me había parecido tan fastidioso aquel lugar, ni tan silencioso y solitario. Edward movía en mi interior sentimientos que no quería — no debía— dejar que me absorbieran. Uno de los motivos se encontraba en la pesadilla vivida, que me tenía despierta a tempranas horas. Mis pensamientos comenzaron a ser confusos, sentía mi cuerpo liviano, mis ojos pesados y el sueño llegó a mí sin pedir permiso.

_Golpes desgarradores en la puerta. Gritos. Era él otra vez._

— _¡Isabella! —Su voz entonaba la furia que traía con él— ¡Isabella abre la puerta!_

— _¡Vete! —Grité encerrada en mi habitación universitaria — ¡No quiero verte más Jake! ¡Eres un maldito, me engañaste, me mentiste! —las lágrimas caían a mares, me sentía perdida, me había dejado llevar por el amor. ¡Malditos sean los que hablan del amor! no todo es un mar de rosas, no se trata nada más de caricias y besos. El amor también duele, lastima, miente y manipula; es tan infernal como piadoso. _

_Sentía los golpes aumentando, la fuerza utilizada en ellos era ahora guiada por la rabia — mis palabras lo empeoraron todo — una última patada embestida en la madera de la entrada hizo que se abriera. En cuestión de segundos sentí sus grandes manos — manos que en un pasado no muy distante habían sido mi consuelo, mi cariño, mi deseo — tomaban mis brazos con fuerza bruta, no pude reaccionar, paralizada entre él y la pared, solamente me quedaba llorar y rezar por que alguien viniera por mí._

— _¿Crees que me vas a dejar así, maldita perra? ¡No te librarás nunca de mí Isabella! — Sus ojos, aquellos ojos que me transmitían confianza, esa mirada había sido reemplazada por un par de ojos salvajes y delirantes — ¿Es verdad? — preguntó bajando el poder de su voz, pero aún temiendo por mí no respondí. El monstruo que me tenía entre sus manos volvió a perder la calma, sacudiendo mi cuerpo y golpeándolo contra la pared, volvió a hablar ahora con tono amenazador — ¿Es verdad Isabella? ¿Es mío? — Nada más fui capaz de asentir con la cabeza, la única parte de mi cuerpo que obedecía a mis súplicas — ¡Mentira! ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¿Por qué quieres dejarme? — gritó el diablo en persona, pero no hubo tiempo para la respuesta, perdí las fuerzas y mi cuerpo se había desvanecido._

—Bella —sentía que alguien llamaba suavemente por mí— Bella ¡Despierta mujer! — una voz conocida, una voz amiga — ¡Bella! Tienes las entrevistas hoy, llegaremos tarde ¡Despierta!

Entonces me di cuenta que había estado soñando, o recordando en sueños. Me senté automáticamente en la cama, dándome cuenta que me encontraba semidesnuda y con un vibrador entre las piernas — ¡Trágame tierra! — Miré a Emmett con la cara prendiendo fuego, normalmente estas situaciones no me darían vergüenza, pero Emmett — puto Emmett era como mi hermano mayor — mi mente aún dormida demoró en reaccionar y buscar con que cubrir mi cuerpo.

— ¡Emmett! ¡Espérame afuera! —mi guardaespaldas salió a las risas de mi habitación, diciendo no sé qué tonterías sobre dejar la diversión para la noche, ¡Puto Emmett! ¡Arrrgggg!

—No demores Bella, no hay tempo para una masturbación más —soltando una estruendosa carcajada ¡Puto Emmett! — Tienes diez minutos para arreglarte, debemos bajar al primer piso, los periodistas ya se encuentran en el hotel, Bellita — otra risa maldita. ¡Algún día lo mataré!

— ¡Ya voy idiota! ¡Déjame en paz! —Guardé el aparato que me había dado placer y vergüenza a la vez, me asee y arreglé mi ropa observándome en el espejo. Repasé la pintura en mis labios y eché un poco más de perfume en mi para disimular el aroma a sexo que despide el cuerpo cuando te masturbas. Estaba pronta para una mañana de entrevistas.

Abrí la puerta encontrándome con mi guardaespaldas que me miraba y se reía — ¡Maldita la hora en la que me había dormido! ¡Maldita la hora que le había dado una llave magnética extra a mis guardaespaldas!

—Emmett —dije mientras entrábamos al ascensor.

— Si, lo sé, me quedaré quieto, trataré de no reírme más —le miré con la ceja arqueada, ¿Trataría? — okeeeeey — dijo levantando las manos abiertas como respuesta a mi mirada.

—Tuve una pesadilla —él se giró hacia mí con preocupación— primero soñé con alguien, a quien no le he visto el rostro, pero venía de su parte, fue aterrador — Emmett sabía a quién me refería— la otra pesadilla la estaba teniendo cuando me despertaste —carraspee recordando el momento incómodo— en realidad era un recuerdo de la noche en la que casi me mata —Emmett se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Pero estás viva, porque eres fuerte, eres una sobreviviente Bella —siempre me decía esa frase y me hacía sentir mejor, pero esta vez la angustia estaba sobre mi pecho, no permitiendo que ocurriera— pensé que ya no tenías pesadillas —mientras me liberaba de su abrazo de oso y me miraba a los ojos.

—No, no las tenía hace tiempo ya… —suspiré fuertemente— hoy ha sido la primera vez en un buen tiempo —mi querido guardaespaldas acarició mi espalda, con el intuito de consolarme.

—Tranquila Bella, sabes que Jacob está preso, no puede hacerte daño —pero esta vez su mirada estaba sobre los números del ascensor — además, estamos para protegerte, despreocúpate de ello —sonriendo con cariño.

—Pero… ¿Si envía a alguien más? —la arruga de preocupación de Emmett se formó en su frente.

—Se las verá conmigo —declaró mientras cerraba su manos en puño— olvidemos el tema, ahora debes concentrarte en las entrevistas y en el desfile de mañana —y como si Emmett hubiera controlado los minutos el ascensor se abrió dejándonos en el hall del Hotel —según Jane, las entrevistas serán en la sala de reuniones de aquí —me explicaba mientras me enseñaba el camino, asentí con la cabeza y le seguí sin hablar.

En el momento que mis pies pisaron la sala dónde se llevarían las entrevistas, el personaje de Isabella _Ice Swan_ se apoderaba de mí. Calculadora, sin miedo, fuerte y fría.

En la sala ya se encontraban Jane y Alice esperando por mí. Mi querida amiga se veía cansada y a pesar de su tez blanca, parecía estar más pálida de lo normal, estaba claro que el embarazo mostraba su lado difícil, mareos, malestares, no poder alimentarse sin devolverlo casi al instante de tragarlo. A pesar de ello, Alice lucía espectacular en un conjunto diseñado por quien les escribe, todo en color crema — el color no le he elegido, Alice insiste en usar tonos suaves, no tengo la culpa querida lectora. Pero de igual manera se veía hermosa — Camisa de gasa trasparente, falda tubo y para causar el quiebre a tanta suavidad un cinto de hebilla grande, llevaba su hermoso cabello en ondas semi recogido. Jane también llevaba puesto un diseño de A&I Elegant — siempre se vestía con nuestros diseños en ocasiones como la de esa mañana — un enterito en color negro, cruzado sobre la cintura, con collarín pero dejando una abertura a la altura del pecho. El negro resaltaba el color rojo de su cabello y labios, hermosa mujer no lo voy a negar. Sin embargo, excelente profesional, siempre que la veía llevaba su portafolios, una enorme agenta — decía que a pesar de vivir en la era de la tecnología, anotar todo en un papel era más seguro — y su súper móvil — te diré querida mía, que Jane podría hacer milagros con ese aparato, todo lo resolvía y planeaba.

A pesar que el lugar dónde nos encontrábamos era una sala de reuniones para no máximo diez personas, habían quitado la mesa ovalada que allí siempre estaba y en un rincón armaron un pequeño living, dónde se veían dos poltronas de un lado separadas por una pequeña mesita y sobre ella una jarra llena de agua y dos vasos. Frente a estas poltronas se encontraban dos sillas —seguramente las que se encontraban a la vuelta de la mesa ovalada normalmente— estas serían utilizadas por los putos periodistas.

Desde mi llegada, Alice se encontraba hablando con Jasper que me había saludado a la distancia —esperé a que acabaran de hablar— me acerqué a mi amiga dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla —después de mi charla con Ángela, me sentía un poco más tranquila con relación a todo— le sonreí con cariño, necesitaba platicar con ella antes de comenzar nuestra maratón de preguntas y respuestas.

—Al… ¿No te sientes bien verdad? —ella asintió con la cabeza y sin perder la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, respondió.

—Mareos matinales Bells, no tienes ni idea de lo mal que me lo he pasado esta noche, realmente no sé porque el nombre de mareos o malestares matinales, pues los siento a todo instante a cualquier hora —dijo sonriendo. Pero en mi, la sensación de no tener suelo debajo de mis pies crecía a medida que los recuerdos y el maldito sueño volvía a mi mente. Una extraña punzada en el estómago me hizo recordar aquel dolor, se hacía imposible olvidarlo, tantos años y aún lo sentía como si fuera hoy— lo siento cariño, no medí mis palabras —se disculpó mi amiga consternada por mi reacción— realmente lo siento, se lo difícil que debe ser para ti y yo arrojo literalmente mi felicidad en tu rostro —la detuve con un abrazo, la única manera de detener la verborrea de Alice.

— ¡Por todo lo más sagrado amiga! Es tú momento de ser feliz, no te preocupes por mí, no debes medir nada. Soy feliz porque tú lo eres —sonreí— además sé muy bien que no has tenido intención de que me sienta mal, tu tranquila, "disfruta" tu embarazo como debe ser, sufriendo —ambas reímos hasta que Jane se unió a nosotras, pero su intención era hablar conmigo.

—Isabella, lamento decirte que ella está aquí y es la primera en la lista —puse los ojos en blanco y solté un fuerte suspiro, uno de los que dicen "realmente desearía que se muriera, maldita perra".

— ¿Quién la ha invitado? —dije malhumorada.

—Es que… pedí que enviaran un periodista y especifiqué que no la enviaran, pero han hecho caso omiso. Lo siento Isabella —dijo mi asesora con una arruga de preocupación en la frente.

—Siempre hacen lo que quieren, pero no debiste haberles enviado invitación Jane — solté las últimas palabras bruscamente. Fue entonces que Alice decidió colocar paños fríos a la situación, normalmente no era la que tenía mayor paciencia.

—Ok, no desesperemos, Jane —dijo mientras miraba a la pelirroja— ¿Tú estarás con nosotras mientras ella nos hace las preguntas verdad? —Jane asintió con firmeza— Bien, si ella comienza a hacernos las mismas preguntas especulativas de siempre la detienes.

— ¡Por todos los malditos cielos! no estoy de humor para responderle nada a esa mujer —bufé.

Tanya Denali, periodista de la revista Spring Fashion Nueva York, una mujer esbelta, de cabello rubio y ojos de un azul profundo, pero de una personalidad dudosa, una maldita, que amaba hacer preguntas personales para luego utilizarlas de forma distorsionada en la publicación. Así ocurriera la última vez en que habíamos sido entrevistadas por la "bruja de las palabras" — si, lo sé, demasiado suave ese apodo.

—Lo siento Isabella, pero si no la dejo entrar será peor, debemos comenzar para no atrasarnos —asentí rodando los ojos.

— ¡Comencemos de una puta vez! —pude ver como Emmett entraba a la habitación solo —Em— llamé haciendo señales para que se acercara —necesito que permanezcas cerca— dije mientras miraba hacia la puerta esperando que Edward entrara también —Tanya Denali ha venido y es la primera en la lista de periodistas— mi guardaespaldas sonrió por mi actitud nerviosa y las constantes miradas hacia la entrada del lugar.

—No entrará Bella —río sacudiendo la cabeza— él controlará desde afuera.

—No sé de qué hablas, no te he preguntado nada —haciendo que mi malhumor aumentara— ¿¡Que mierda les pasa a mis empleados hoy!? —le di la espalda sentándome en mi poltrona.

Minuto después, Jane abría la puerta principal dejando entrar a la mujer más fastidiosa del mundo.

—Pase por favor señorita Denali y tome asiento —dijo mientras le señalaba una de las sillas y se sentaba en la otra.

—Buen día —saludó la periodista— un placer volver a verlas —está más que claro que para mí no lo era.

—Buen día — dijimos al unísono Alice y yo.

—Puede comenzar señorita Denali —declaró Jane haciendo que la insoportable mujer se apurara.

—Bien… —revolvió su cartera sacando de ella un grabador de voz— vamos a comenzar —pero Jane la detuvo al instante.

—Señorita Denali, bien sabe usted que las diseñadoras no permiten ningún tipo de grabación, si es amable de apagarlo y dármelo hasta el momento de su partida — Tanya sabía de las condiciones, pero lo había hecho a propósito, estaba haciendo que mi paciencia se acabara y que terminara gritándole o algo por el estilo. En realidad eso no me estaba incomodando, lo que me tenía nerviosa era la expresión de malestar en Alice.

—Cuanto lo siento Jane, me había olvidado de ese detalle —habló haciendo burla de aquella situación— entonces… La colección primavera - verano de A&I Elegant de este año está dando que hablar, ya que no se ha salido a la luz ninguno de los diseños como años anteriores, dónde se mostraban algunas prendas para generar curiosidad — mientras la estúpida periodista hablaba, pude notar que mi amiga necesitaba ir al baño, dejaría que Tanya terminara para tomar medidas— ¿Cuál ha sido el motivo principal de esta reserva?

—Simplemente porque este año decidimos que queríamos sorprender a nuestros clientes y al público en general cuando fueran descubiertos. Nada más y nada menos que puro marketing Tanya —casi burlándome de la periodista.

— ¿Puedes decirme cuantos diseños serán presentados en la pasarela mañana Isabella? —bien, había conseguido que me prestara atención a mí y no a Alice que no podía ni siquiera hablar.

—Son un total de 51 diseños materializados, los cuales 30 pertenecen a Alice y los otros 21, incluyendo el vestido de novia son míos.

— ¿Alguna característica específica sobre los modelos? —faltaba poco que me pidiera fotografías, idiota.

—Nada más que este año abusamos de las trasparencias, será la tendencia —Tanya se removió incómoda en la silla, estaba segura que buscaba una pregunta para que cambiara mi humor.

—Cuando te sientas a trabajar en tus diseños, ¿Qué es lo que te inspira?

—Música… personas… tratamos de crear prendas para que la mujer de hoy, que vive en constante movimiento, pueda ser práctica, que se vea y se sienta elegante.

—Dime Alice, la noticia del mes ha sido tu boda con el ex guardaespaldas de Isabella ¿Cuáles son los planes de la boda? —Jane la detuvo.

—Señorita Denali —Jane suspiró impaciente— sin preguntas personales —Tanya asintió mirando sus anotaciones. Fue entonces que aproveché para mirar a mi amiga, se encontraba aún más pálida, estaba segura de que necesitaba ir al cuarto de baño, necesitaba improvisar, sacarla de allí.

—Tanya permíteme unos minutos, necesito ir al cuarto de baño, desayuné alguna cosa que me ha caído mal —prefería estar bajo el ojo de la crítica que Alice.

—Claro Isabella —habló con desdén, analizando cada uno de mis movimientos.

—Alice ¿Puedes acompañarme? —mi amiga apenas pudo asentir.

Caminamos hasta el baño que pertenecía a la sala de reuniones, a penas pudimos llegar y mi Alice devolvió su desayuno sin esperar, como pude, tomé su cabello entre las manos para que no se ensuciara. Cuando hubiera terminado, el rostro de mí amiga volvía a su palidez normal, pero aún se sentía mal.

—Al, no puedes volver a salir, por lo menos no con Tanya al acecho —ella asintió con la cabeza— déjame pensar… —buscaba soluciones, pero ninguna que llamara la atención hacia mi amiga. Cuando una idea golpeó mi cabeza— ¡Ya sé! —dije casi gritando y exaltando a Alice— llamaré a Piere —un viejo amigo y doctor, que podía darnos alguna solución para que Alice se mantuviera estable por lo menos hasta el término de la entrevista con Tanya— mi móvil, ¿Dónde está mi puto móvil? — Revisaba como loca los bolsillos de mi pantalón, hasta que recordé que lo había dejado en mi habitación del hotel— ¡Mierda! No lo traigo conmigo, ¿traes el tuyo?

—Sí, toma —dijo débilmente mientras me lo daba— Creo que tengo su número allí.

—Bien, bien… Piere, Piere, ¿Dónde mierda está? ¡Aquí! —apreté el botón verde y esperé el tono, sonó una, dos veces y a la tercera fui atendida.

— ¡Bonne journée Alice! — (buen día) dijo seguro que era mi amiga.

— Piere, soy Bella.

— Bella ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me llamas del móvil de Alice? —su voz subió un tono por la preocupación.

—Piere, déjame explicártelo, no es nada grave, pero Al y yo estamos en medio de una entrevista por lo de mañana —escuché como nuestro amigo y doctor de cabecera decía un "Aham"— pero ella comenzó a sentirse mal, terminamos en el baño.

—Entiendo, ¿está con vómitos? —preguntaba con su tono profesional.

—Sí, así es…

—Consíguele té de jengibre, enseguida volverá a sentirse bien. ¿Desde cuándo está así? —miré a Alice para preguntárselo pero ella había comenzado a sentirse mal nuevamente.

—Creo que desde anoche, está vomitando otra vez —respondí preocupada.

—Bella, ella debería estar acostada, no le conviene estar estresándose con entrevistas, más aún si no ha tenido una buena noche de sueño.

—Bien, veré una forma de que se pueda retirar sin llamar la atención, la enviaré a su habitación —estaba decidida de evitar que Alice pasara por el estrés de horas y horas de entrevistas y preguntas repetidas.

—Estaré esperando la llamada para ir a verla, quiero estar seguro que no se deshidrate.

—Ok —dije cortando la llamada para hacer otra.

—Emmett —hablé sin darle tiempo de decir algo— ve y consigue un té de jengibre para Alice, estaremos esperando cuando lo traigas me avisas y salimos del baño — cortó sin decir nada, pero estaba segura que lo haría sin demoras.

En ese mismo instante Jane golpeaba la puerta preguntando si me encontraba bien, a lo que le respondí que no demoraría en salir. Pocos minutos después Emmett enviaba un mensaje de texto para que saliéramos, para ese entonces el rostro de Alice se veía mejor.

Así que pusimos pie en la sala de reuniones, Tanya volvía a observar cada movimiento que hacía —sinceramente me alegraba que lo hiciera— volvimos a sentarnos y el té de Alice se encontraba en la mesita dónde antes se encontraba el agua.

— ¿Todo en orden Isabella? —dijo en forma de burla la maldita periodista.

—Sí, gracias por preguntar y disculpa la demora —sonreí falsamente.

—Puede continuar señorita Denali —dijo Jane.

—Bien… ¿Cuál será su próximo proyecto? ¿Ya tiene algo planeado?

—Muchos proyectos en realidad Tanya, pero eso son nada más que proyectos, cuando estén bien formulados estaremos dando noticia de ellos —y sonreí irónicamente.

—Isabella… ¿Estás enterada del apodo que se te ha dado? —Jane se removió incómoda en su silla, se preparaba para responder pero la detuve.

—Sí, claro que sé —sonreí— ¿Tu sabes cuál es? —dije haciendo burla.

—Ice, así te llaman, ¿Sabes por qué? —la muy idiota quería que me enojara, que reaccionara mal para colocarlo en su artículo. Reí nuevamente, como si fuera algo muy gracioso. Nunca me había enojado porque me dijeran así, las personas me tenían miedo y eso me gustaba, pues nadie se atrevería meterse conmigo. Los que se animaron a hacerlo terminaron muy mal, me habría encargado personalmente para que así fuera.

—Pues no lo sé, tu eres la periodista, averígualo —aunque su cuerpo y su expresión fácil pareciera que estaba todo bien, su mirada prendía fuego, estaba furiosa por mi respuesta y yo lo estaba gozando.

—Isabella… —fue a responder pero Jane la interrumpió alegando que se le habían terminado los cinco minutos de entrevista. Tanya tomó y soltó el aire con fuerza tratando de calmarse, pero no se aguantó y ya estando parada para marcharse, se dio vuelta mirándome de frente y habló:

— ¿Crees que no sé nada de ti? He estado investigando sobre ti Isabella y aunque tus perros —señalando a Emmett— han hecho un buen trabajo y han ocultado la mayoría de tus errores, pude encontrar lo que buscaba —en mi cabeza imágenes iban y venían del pasado al presente, sabía que si mi pasado se descubría, sería imposible volver a olvidar todo el sufrimiento que había vivido, pero también mantenía un largo historial de errores con consecuencias que no serían nada positivas para la imagen de nuestra empresa. Metida en mi aturdimiento traté de fingir que no sabía de lo que me hablaba, pero Tanya siguió hablando— te acostaste con John Cons, lo filmaste y le hiciste chantaje para que te vendiera las acciones, fue así que A&I Elegant pasó a ser solamente de ustedes dos —Alice no movía un pelo, se encontraba sentada en su poltrona bebiendo de su té como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada, es una excelente actriz. Fue entonces que pude reaccionar.

— ¡Que fantástica historia Tanya! —Comencé a aplaudir— tendrías que comenzar a escribir crónicas o cuentos, pues tienes una imaginación muy fértil —lancé una carcajada al aire y me acerqué a ella eliminado todo espacio entre nosotras— ¿Tienes prueba de ello? Porque tu carrera se iría agua abajo si comienzas a hablar de ello, y como no es verdad, es obvio que no tendrás pruebas —si las miradas matasen, la rubia me hubiera asesinado allí mismo— ahora deja de inventar historias, toma tu cuadernito de notas y vete al infierno a escribir —terminé dándole una sonrisa ampliamente falsa y burlona— buen viaje y gracias por tu entrevista —Tanya giró furiosamente sobre sus talones y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta volví a llamarle — ¡Ah! Tanya —se detuvo dándome la espalda— cuidado con lo que escribes, no querrás que tú y tu revistita sean demandados por injurias ¿Verdad? —sin responder abrió la puerta y salió golpeándola al cerrar.

Todos los presentes nos miramos, cada uno de nosotros sabía que aquella acusación era en parte verdad, debíamos tener cuidado para que Tanya no consiguiera pruebas o encontrara más pistas de como sucedió todo.

Antes de seguir con la siguiente entrevista, llamé a Piere pidiéndole que fuera hasta el hotel; Alice se retiró sin reclamar, realmente no se encontraba bien como para pasar por lo menos diez periodistas más.

Poco después de que mi amiga se retirara —no antes de que el futuro padre fuera por ella— volvimos a empezar con las entrevistas planeadas. Aunque me distraje varias veces por la infinidad de problemas que inundaban mi mente, la mañana habría sido considerablemente tranquila.

Cerca de la una de la tarde, cada uno de los periodistas se había marchado — malditos buitres, siempre acechando— y sentía tanta hambre que me comería un maldito mueble Cullen asado con ensalada —si querida lectora, estoy desvariando.

Lo primero que hice fue llamar a Alice, según ella se encontraba mucho mejor, Piere le había dado pasos a seguir para no sentirse tan mal durante esos primeros meses. Una preocupación menos. Así que terminé la llamada, Edward y Emmett estaba esperando por mí, para saber que otros planes teníamos para ese día.

—Señores ¿En que los puedo ayudar? —dije burlonamente.

— ¡Ja! Muy graciosa Bella, dime ¿iremos al local del desfile ahora?

—No, aún no, será por la tarde, ahora lo que quiero es almorzar, muero de hambre. Los invito —dije en broma, ya que siempre que estuvieran a mi servicio la comida la pagaba yo.

—Bella, necesito salir por unas horas —por poco comienzo a reír, sabía que eso significaba que se encontraría con Rose. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward se enterara a quien estaba follando Emmett? —Págale el almuerzo al pequeño— dijo riendo a carcajadas, si supiera que de pequeño no tenía nada.

—Cullen —su mirada parecía cansada— ¿te molestaría sentarte conmigo en la mesa? —Normalmente mis guardaespaldas almorzaban en otra mesa, pero ambos estábamos solos y necesitaba sentirlo por cerca, ya no negaré más el hecho de que necesito a Edward— prometo que no te molestaré —él asintió, no sabría decirte si porque le prometí algo o porque él también se sentía solo.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el restaurante del hotel, ninguno fue capaz de decir una sola palabra.

El lugar era tan agradable como el bar en el que habíamos estado hacía unos días atrás — pensar que habían pasado tantas cosas desde aquel primer día — el metre nos acompañó hasta una de las mesas más alejadas, ese había sido mi pedido.

El mozo tomó nuestros pedidos y se marchó. Si no fuera por el sonido que provenía de las otras mesas estaríamos en un total silencio. Creí necesario comenzar a hablar, en verdad, debía hablar, contarle quien era Marie.

—Edward — él se encontraba observando las personas que entraban y salían del local, volvió su mirada hacia mí— necesito decirte algo… —nada, él permanecía callado — ¿estás bien? Pareces… cansado.

—No dormí bien anoche señora Swan —dijo con una voz ronca, cansada y el estómago se me contrajo de dolor, la culpa era toda mía o de Marie; aunque quisiera culparle, no adelantaría nada. Debía recordar que éramos la misma persona.

—Cuanto lo lamento… —la arruga de preocupación se armó en su frente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo lamentas? —comencé a morder mi labio inferior con fuerza, debía decírselo, era la oportunidad.

—Porque… porque no pudiste dormir bien, debes estar muy cansado —perdí el coraje y cambié de tema— ¿podría pedirte un favor? —Se mantuvo callado por un instante y luego asintió— ¿Es posible que comencemos a llevarnos bien? ¿O sea, una tregua? —una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro y mi imaginación creó imágenes con los recuerdos de aquella noche juntos.

—Pero que tenemos aquí, Isabella Swan pidiendo una tregua —río por lo bajo— Podemos intentarlo, si tu dejas de insinuarte a todo instante.

— ¡Vete a la mierda Edward! — ¿porque me temía tanto? Cuando se trataba de Marie todo era más fácil con él— lo siento, no quise decirlo, es que me sacas de mis cabales — suspiré fuertemente.

—Bien… empecemos de cero —estiró su mano hacia mí— Edward Cullen, mucho gusto — respondí a su actitud dándole la mano y respondiendo a su presentación.

—El gusto es mío, Isabella Swan, pero puedes decirme Bella —dije mientras sonreía, sonreía porque estaba teniendo una segunda oportunidad con Edward y porque tenía la esperanza que se olvidara de Marie.

…

**_Hola! Sé que había prometido capítulo doble, pero no he podido terminar el capítulo 7, aunque lo tenga en mi cabezota, ya que estoy en medio de pruebas de mitad de año. Peeeero desde el 1° de julio estoy de vacaciones por dos semanas y todo será más fácil para mí, ya que podré ponerme al día con todo._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Y no olviden que toda aquella lectora que desee estar al tanto de cuando subo capítulo, de adelantos, músicas, imágenes, vídeos, etc. Puede solicitar amistad en mi perfil de Facebook Karu Swan y mandarme un mensaje pidiendo para hacer parte del grupo de esta historia (por favor mándenme el mensaje para no olvidarme de nadie)_**

**_Gracias a todas las lectoras, las que dejan y las que no mensajes, las que siguen la historia y las que siempre están en contacto conmigo en Facebook, me estimulan para seguir escribiendo, creando…_**

**_Gracias: Ale, Des, Mel, Sandriux y Kells… ya lo saben, las amuuuuuu!_**

**_MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS! A mi amada beta VERO, que aunque últimamente nos hemos hablado nada más por mensajes, por la falta de tiempo, siempre me está apoyando y ayudando. Te quiero mucho mucho!_**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**

**_Karu_**


	8. Capítulo 7 - Todo cambia

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD:  groups/betasffaddiction

**SEXY ICE**

**Capítulo 7**

**Todo Cambia**

**Música:**

_**(1) Keane— everybody's changing**_

_**(2) Jamie N Commons — Rumble And Sway**_

"_Estar en paz consigo mismo es el medio más seguro de comenzar a estarlo con los demás." Fray Luis De León_

El almuerzo había sido placentero, charlamos sin darnos cuenta de la hora – si querida lectora, el maldito mueble Cullen dejaba de serlo y para mi mayor sorpresa, teníamos más cosas en común de lo que pensábamos; música, arte, ideas. Edward era la caja de Pandora personificada, nunca creí que el mastodonte estúpido pudiera ser tan culto como bruto.

Estábamos tan distraídos que no vimos pasar el tiempo, reíamos juntos de chistes y tonterías, estaba alucinando con la fluidez con que iba todo. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar atendí, sin leer de quien se trataba.

—Hola —dije mientras terminaba de reír.

—Me alegro que estés tan feliz Bella —mi sangre se heló, mi corazón paró de latir, permanecí inmóvil, muriendo de miedo por escuchar a esa voz otra vez. —¿Qué ocurre? ¿El gato ha comido la lengua? —su risa caló en mí y una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla haciendo que Edward se levantara de su silla para acercarse y tomar el móvil.

—¿Quién habla? —Escuchaba a mi guardaespaldas preguntar— ¡Hola! ¡Hola! — Gritó Edward —han cortado— colocó el aparato sobre la mesa y buscó mi mirada desesperadamente —¿Quién era Bella? ¿Por qué te has puesto así? —me sentía entumecida, temerosa y débil; pero el toque suave en mi rostro me hizo volver y ver cómo frente a mí se encontraba aquel hombre, que desde el primer día me había provocado deseo y ahora provocaba en mí cariño, estaba más que claro, Isabella Swan se estaba enamorada por segunda vez en su vida.

—Era… era… —¿cómo explicarle quién era?— Jacob Black —su expresión cambió de dulzura a furia, Edward sabía de quien se trataba— Jasper te ha contado sobre él ¿Verdad? —me observaba preocupado.

—Solamente que estaba preso por hacerte daño, ningún detalle en especial — suavemente acarició mi rostro nuevamente, deseaba tanto besarle, pero había prometido mantenerme a distancia— por favor no vayas a enojarte con Jasper, es parte de mi trabajo saber quiénes son las amenazas —asentí cerrando los ojos, no estaba y nunca estaría enojada con Jass, sabía que sus razones eran las correctas.

— No entiendo como supo mi número, tampoco entiendo cómo le dejan llamar de la prisión —algo le incomodaba a mi guardaespaldas— ¿Qué ocurre Edward?

—Nada… no te preocupes haré investigaciones —miró la pantalla del móvil y siguió— es mejor que vayamos a tu habitación para que te cambies, dentro de dos horas tienes que ir al local del desfile ¿recuerdas? —tomé mi bolso para salir de allí.

Minutos más tarde nos encontraba en mi habitación. Entré a mi cuarto y comencé a buscar desesperada, nerviosa, exaltada; alguna prenda con la que me sintiera cómoda y elegante, pero en el estado nervioso en el que me encontraba, se me hacía imposible encontrar algo que me pareciera adecuado.

En mi cabeza sentía la voz de Jacob repetirse una y otra vez, escucharlo después de tantos años, después de creer que todo lo había superado. Volvía a revivir todo el daño que me causara, volvía a sentir miedo y a perder el control de mi vida —no querida lectora, no podía permitírselo ¿Con que derecho reaparecía en mi vida?— me senté soltando con fuerza mi cuerpo sobre la cama y un torrentes de lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin pedir permiso.

La rabia crecía en mi pidiendo a gritos que la liberara, volví a ponerme de pie buscando alguna cosa que pudiera destruir —en realidad, buscaba algo que se pareciera a su puta cabeza para romperla en mil pedazos— sin éxito, comencé a estampar sobre el suelo de la habitación cuanto objeto se encontraba a mi alrededor; insultos y gritos desgarradores sin sentidos salían de mi boca sin saber en realidad, sin procesar lo que decía.

La decoración de la habitación se desarmaba en pedazos al golpear el decorado suelo, sabía que aquello me costaría caro, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Era consiente que mi rabia contenida siempre era liberada a través del sexo, usando hombre tras hombre, a veces conocidos otras sin tener idea de quienes eran. Mas esta vez, esta vez no sentía esa necesidad, en realidad, lo que me hacía falta era el cariño, la comprensión y la compañía de alguien con quien puedes contar —hoy estoy segura de ello querida mía, en ese momento la rabia me cegaba y me impedía verlo.

Golpeaba puertas, destrozaba uno a uno los objetos decorativos de la habitación, gritaba e insultaba sin sentido alguno, todo sin darme cuenta que no me encontraba sola.

Fue entonces cuando Edward me tomó por la espalda colocando sus brazos a mí alrededor de forma firme pero cariñosa, inmovilizándome al instante.

—Respira Bella —mi respiración era intensa— por favor no hagas fuerza, te harás daño —e inmediatamente, dejé de forzar mi liberación— así… mejor… —su voz sonaba suave y tranquila— no debes dejar que te afecte —poco a poco fue liberando mi cuerpo de su agarre, pero permanecí en la misma posición, no podía, no deseaba alejarme. Fui tomada por los hombros, con mucho cuidado me giró colocándome de frente a él. Sin demora envolví mis brazos en el cuerpo de Edward, estrujando lo más fuerte que me era posible, esta vez mi mueble preferido no había dudado en abrazarme, haciendo que mi cuerpo se relajara en su agarre. Toda la rabia en mí, todo el dolor recordado, se marchaban al mismo tiempo que oía el latir del corazón de Edward.

— Ven… —dijo alejando suavemente mi cuerpo del suyo y llevándome hasta la cama — necesitas descansar, relajarte por lo menos un instante —asentí sin detenerme, sin decir nada— recuéstate —sin dudar solté mi cuerpo tensionado sobre el colchón, recostándome de costado, sin tardar pude ver como Edward se colocaba frente a mí, en la misma posición, sobre la cama. Sin decir nada, estiró su brazo y colocó suavemente su mano sobre mi rostro acariciándolo con delicadeza— Cierra los ojos — deseaba permanecer de ojos abiertos mirando los suyos, pero obedecí como una niña pequeña— permanece así.

—Creas o no querida lectora, Edward comenzó a cantar con su voz suave y áspera a la vez, haciendo que mi respiración volviera a su normalidad en el mismo instante que comenzaba a oírle. (1)

_You say you wander your own land_

_(Dices que vagas por tu propio mundo,)_

_But when I think about it_

_(pero cuando pienso en ello,)_

_I don't see how you can_

_(no veo cómo puedes hacerlo)_

Entendí porque necesitaba que cerrara los ojos, Edward necesitaba decirme lo que sentía y la música hacía su trabajo. Permanecí en silencio, escuchando la suave melodía, expectante por entender a mi hermoso mueble Cullen.

_You're aching, you're breaking_

_(Estás dolorido, te estás rompiendo,)_

_And I can see the pain in your eyes_

_(y puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos.)_

_Says everybody's changing_

_(Dices que todo el mundo está cambiando)_

_And I don't know why_

_(y no sé por qué.)_

_So little time_

_(Tan poco tiempo,)_

_Try to understand that I'm_

_(trata de entender que estoy)_

_Trying to make a move_

_(tratando de hacer un movimiento )_

_just to stay in the game_

_(solo para mantenerme en el juego [no para ganar].)_

_I try to stay awake and remember your name_

_(Trato de estar despierto y de recordar tu nombre,)_

_But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same_

_(pero todo el mundo está cambiando y no siento lo mismo)_

Había decidido a partir de ese momento, que permanecería de ojos cerrados cuantas veces me lo pidiera, si ello era necesario para oírle cantar, lo haría sin reclamar.

Dormité sin darme cuenta, hasta percibir que la habitación se encontraba en silencio; abrí los ojos de par en par, acostumbrándome nuevamente a la luz del lugar, fue entonces cuando me choqué con la imagen que nunca creí podría ver; el maldito hombre dormido a mi lado. Una escena totalmente dulce y cómica a la vez, pues el señor "todo lo puedo y todo lo consigo" babeaba sin cuidado en una de mis almohadas.

Permanecí inmóvil observándole —sí, observándole, no es necesario que lo pienses, te lo digo: estaba quedando loca.

Profundamente concentrada, salté de un susto cuando alguien golpeó la puerta del cuarto. Me levanté de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido alguno y acomodándome la ropa, abrí la puerta dándome de frente con Emmett que me sonreía.

— ¡Bella! ¡Aún no estás pronta! —exclamó a los gritos.

— ¡Shhhh! ¡Baja la voz Em! Edward se ha dormido —me arrepentí de decirlo en el mismo instante, el rostro de Emmett era todo un poema dadaísta, diferentes expresiones sin pie ni cabeza trataban de formarse en su redondo rostro — ¡No es lo que crees Em! Borra tu —señalando con el dedo índice hacia su rostro— esa, extraña… esa expresión de tu rostro —dije susurrando con fuerza— Jacob me ha llamado al móvil— solté sin previo aviso la horrible noticia y la expresión bromista en el rostro de mi guardaespaldas era ahora sombría— cuando volvimos del almuerzo me exalté demasiado por la llamada y comencé a romper todo lo que pude encontrar —abrí suavemente la puerta para dejarle ver el desastre en mi habitación. Emmett observaba aquello inmutable— Edward se recostó en la cama a mi lado, para calmarme y se terminó durmiendo, pues no ha dormido por la noche —el silencio se apoderó del lugar, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir— No… no me cambiaré, solamente tomaré un abrigo y nos marchamos —entre y salí de la habitación aún en silencio, nada más precisaba ser dicho, el infierno volvía a arder.

…

Horas más tarde volví al hotel, con el cuerpo pesado y de ánimos oscuros, hasta el momento en que ingresé a mi cuarto de hotel y él aún se encontraba durmiendo en mi cama, el deseable mueble dulce Cullen. Inconscientemente, un fuerte suspiro era liberado, por mucho tiempo no me había sentido de esa manera: vulnerable, temerosa, enamorada.

Quité mis zapatos, me acerqué a la cama con cuidado de no hacer ruidos y sobre ella gatee como una niña pequeña hasta acomodarme al lado de Edward, continuaba en la misma posición de cuando me había marchado. Permanecí en silencio observándole, memorizando cada parte de su cuerpo y de su rostro. Se me hacía extraño volver a sentir cariño por alguien más, durante los últimos años nada más buscaba mi placer personal, odiando cada uno de los hombres que me lo habían proporcionado. Sabía — por oírlo innumerable veces— que tendía a esconderme de la realidad y refugiarme en mi propio mundo, —palabras dichas por cada psicólogo al que Alice me había hecho ir — ese mundo se componía de enormes barreras de hierro, totalmente impenetrables hasta el día en que había conocido a Edward, estaba perdida, de eso estaba segura, pero ya había enviado mis defensas a la porra, no adelantaría nada permanecer a distancia.

Sin medir las consecuencias estiré mi brazo para poder tocarle, acaricié suavemente su rostro, pero en ese mismo instante él abrió los ojos, al momento de tomar entre su mano la mía que le tocaba. Asustada por su reacción intenté quitar mi extremidad pero Edward no la liberó, al contrario, tomando de ella me aproximó a su cuerpo sin dificultades. Miles de mariposas traicioneras revoloteaban en mi estómago, mientras que mi mente, mis sentidos y mi juicio, se nublaban automáticamente; el maldito mueble Cullen me tenía hipnotizada y yo lo disfrutaba.

Sus ojos penetraban con una fuerza invisible los míos que permanecían inquietos sin saber hacia dónde mirar, sentía el cuerpo entumecido, pero el corazón latía con fuerza intentando bombear la sangre a mi cerebro y hacerme reaccionar, pero nada funcionaba en mí, si aquel hombre permanecía cerca.

Edward liberó mi mano con cuidado, la retiré suavemente hasta colocarla sobre mis labios, una acción inconsciente de mi deseo por besarle; mi subconsciente apetito animaría la llama que iluminaba el bello par de orbes, haciendo que Edward liberara el aire de sus pulmones con una fuerza exagerada, el movimiento que produjera su reacción causara en mí una falta de voluntad inconmensurable, mordiéndome así el labio inferior de mi boca y provocándole a mi guardaespaldas la necesidad de besarme.

Sin demora, tomó mi rostro entre sus tibias manos estampando sus labios contra los míos, los ojos cerrados y miles de sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo pidiendo a gritos que fuera mucho más que un acalorado beso. En medio de mi aturdimiento sentí su lengua buscando ingresar a mi boca, sin hacerle esperar permití que así fuera, dejando que nuestras bocas se amoldaran a la perfección, al igual que nuestras lenguas que se rosaban una a la otra, provocando una excitación poderosa en nuestros cuerpos.

Edward liberó mi rostro sin dejar de besarme, tomándome por la cintura hizo que nuestros cuerpos colisionaran, pudiendo sentir su miembro endurecido en mi estómago. Ardiendo de pasión, liberé mi cuerpo de la tensión que permanecía hasta ese momento, al final había sido él quien había comenzado, no estaba rompiendo mi promesa de mantenerme al margen. Levanté mi cuerpo, sin separar nuestros labios, empujando a Edward para que permaneciera de bruces sobre la cama, levanté la pierna para poder colocarme a horcajadas sobre aquel hermoso y pálido cuerpo. Pude escuchar como soltaba un gemido contenido dentro de su pecho, aquel sonido avivaba aún más la llama encendida dentro de mi cuerpo.

Nuestras bocas seguían unidas en un ardiente beso, liberándose por cortos períodos de tiempo en busca de aire, suavemente comencé a rosar mi centro contra su duro miembro; ecos de gemidos, que retumbaban en la azules paredes de la gran y destruida habitación, se escuchaban debido al placentero movimiento. Bajé mi mano rosando el torso de Edward, que aún seguí vestido y comencé a desprender los botones de su camisa, él a su vez, tomaba con sus fuertes manos mi cintura y levantaba su cuerpo sentándose conmigo.

Acompañando nuestros movimientos, se podían oír las dulces melodías de gemidos y respiraciones excitadas, melodía que atizaba a seguir, a no detenernos a pensar que aquello era una total locura.

Nuestras ropas fueron siendo retiradas, sin importar si alguna se rompía en el proceso. Mientras desaparecían de mi cuerpo, en mi piel permanecían marcadas como pago por cada prenda retirada una mordida tan dolorosa como intensa, provocando en mi sistema nervioso espasmos de excitación difíciles de explicar, sensaciones inexplicables que recorrían mi cuerpo, sensaciones capaces de hacerme gritar de placer.

—¡Quítamelo todo Edward, quítamelo ya! —exclamé deseosa por sentirlo dentro de mí. Más él colocó su dedo índice sobre mi boca, haciendo que me erizara aún más de lo que ya me encontraba. Me tomó con fuerza entre sus manos y colocó mi cuerpo sobre la cama rompiendo mi sostén en segundos; sin demora, su boca devoraba mis senos, succionándolos con fuerza. Mis gemidos aumentaban con la intensidad de la succión. Edward bajó su mano para rosar con suavidad mi centro buscando mojar sus dedos con la humedad que brotaba de mi excitación. Cuando sus dedos llegaron hasta mi clítoris y comenzara a moverlo en círculos, mi cuerpo pareciera convulsionar haciendo que de mi boca salieron insultos y maldiciones. Al detener el rose, sin demoras Edward comenzó a rosar la punta de su gran y duro miembro sobre mi hinchado clítoris causando en mi tanto o más sensaciones que con sus dedos. Llevé mi mano con apuro hasta su pene tratando de hacerlo entrar, más él se alejó de mí dándome la oportunidad para cambiar de posiciones. Empujé con fuerza el cuerpo de Edward sobre la cama, haciendo que su rostro demostrara la sorpresa por mi actitud brusca, lo necesitaba tan rápido, era necesario y se lo haría entender como fuera.

Bajé mi cabeza hasta encontrarme a la altura de su pene, tomándolo entre mis manos fuertemente, Edward soltó un gemido áspero, comenzó a moverse suavemente al comienzo, con más fuerza luego.

— Bellaaaaa… succiónalo… —exclamaba entre gemido y gemido. Acerqué mi rostro a su miembro pasando la lengua por la punta, Edward siseaba de placer mientras levantaba sus caderas hacia mí; con una de mis manos tomaba su pene mientras lo introducía a mi pequeña boca, subía y bajaba saboreando su excitación en mis labios; Edward colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza generando presión en las estocadas y sentía mi coño escurriendo de excitación, mis pezones endurecidos eran presionados y retorcidos por los dedos ágiles de Edward, gemía con la boca llena, gemía deseosa de tenerlo en mi interior sin demoras.

Sin más previas, decidí tomar un preservativo de dentro de mi mesa de noche, mientras el maldito mueble Cullen esperaba ansioso, retiré la bendita goma de su envoltura para desenvolverlo alrededor del duro y mojado miembro. Suavemente coloqué mi cuerpo sobre el de Edward, tomando en mi mano su pene e introduciéndolo con cuidado dentro de mi mojado centro. Ambos liberamos verbalmente lo que sentíamos al unirnos de aquella manera; sin más demoras comencé a moverme hacia adelante y atrás mientras Edward tomaba mis senos con fuerza.

— ¡Ahh por todo lo más sagrado! —liberé con un grito ahogado por sentirlo por fin dentro de mí. Edward colocó sus manos sobre mi trasero acelerando mis movimientos.

— Así Bella, así… —apretaba sus ojos con fuerza al decirlo, tratando de controlar su excitación.

Comencé a disminuir mis movimientos para demorar el orgasmo que se anunciaba por debajo de mi abdomen de forma hormigueante, más Edward no me lo permitió haciendo que me apurara aún más. Comencé a gimotear por sentir el hormigueo inundar mi cuerpo y hacerme flotar en una nube de placer.

Aún sin terminar de sentir mi orgasmo, mi maldito mueble Cullen me tomó por la cintura para retirarme de encima para colocarme de cuatro sobre la cama. Colocando su pene dentro de mí sin demoras, comenzando a dar fuertes estocadas, mi cuerpo volvía a reaccionar y el hormigueo volvía a generarse. Gemidos y más gemidos resonaban una vez más en el cuarto hasta sentir como ambos explotábamos de placer y caíamos rendidos sobre la cama.

Permanecimos en silencio observándonos mutuamente, aún no sabía si aquello era lo correcto o un error más, cometido para mi larga lista de estupideces.

Realmente no lo llegué a pensar demasiado ya que mis ojos se cerraron sin pedir permiso y caí en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

… (2)

Desperté sin tener idea de la hora, me levanté de la cama lo más silenciosamente posible, Edward seguía dormido; caminé torpemente hasta el baño, tropezando con varios objetos que se encontraban desparramados en el suelo, con suerte de no caer. El sueño aún no se desprendía de mí, sin pensarlo demasiado, decidí tomar un buen baño de espuma; coloqué el tapón en la bañera, abrí el grifo de agua caliente, luego el de agua fría y controlé que la temperatura del agua saliera lo más agradable posible.

Tomé asiento sobre la orilla de la bañera, mientras sonreía como una tonta recordando la noche de sexo con Edward; después de la primera ronda me había dormido, para luego ser despertada por un hombre vorazmente excitado. La segunda y tercera ronda habían sido aún mejores que la primera. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y dolorido, pero valía la pena.

Me puse de pie para caminar hasta el lavabo, tomé mi cepillo de cabello, mientras observaba el reflejo de mi cuerpo desnudo, peinaba suavemente mi cabello con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Sintiéndome una idiota feliz, aunque estuviera sintiéndome bien, algo faltaba, alguna cosa me incomodaba, pero no sabía de qué se trataba. Rebuscaba en mi mente sin tener respuestas, observé mi imagen en el espejo nuevamente, fruncí la frente al notar que algo estaba diferente en mí, moví la cabeza hacia un lado casi tocando mi hombro izquierdo. Permanecí en silencio parada en esa posición por lo menos cinco minutos, solamente se escuchaba el sonido del agua golpeando sobre el piso de la bañera.

Cuando por fin pude entender lo que estaba mal.

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda…! —Exclamé al llevar mi mano a la cabeza— ¡Estúpida Bella! ¡Eres una estúpida! —mi cuerpo había comenzado a temblar y mi mente se encontraba totalmente bloqueada. Todo porque se me había caído la peluca rubia en la cama mientras dormía— ¡Por todo lo más sagrado! ¿Ahora qué hago? —comencé a caminar de un lado al otro pegándome con todo lo que se encontraba dentro de aquel lugar, estaba segura que quedarían marcas; hasta llegar a la conclusión de que debía salir del baño e ir por la maldita peluca.

Giré sobre mis talones para estar de frente a la entrada, coloqué la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta pero permanecí inmóvil, hice cuenta regresiva por lo menos tres veces más, seguí parada con falta de coraje para abrirla.

— ¿Qué haces Bella? —Estaba enloqueciendo— Edward no te verá, él está durmiendo, no - te - ve - rá… —me convencí. Giré el pomo abriendo suavemente la puerta para acercar mi rostro al espacio de abertura. Cuando al final tenía coraje de mirar, pude ver, para mi puta suerte que el maldito mueble Cullen comenzaba a moverse en la cama con intensión de colocarse de pie. Cerré tratando de no hacer ruido y tranqué la puerta con llave, comencé a dar vueltas dentro del baño, desesperada sin saber qué hacer. Nuevamente me golpee contra el lavabo, el wáter, y por último terminé dándole un dedazo en la maldita bañera.

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierdaaaaaaaa…! —exclamé de dolor y de rabia, terminé sentada en la orilla de la bañera observando la puerta, mientras mecía mi cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás repitiendo— ¡No me puede ver así! ¡No ahora, no puede saber la verdad ahora! —estaba completamente desesperada y completamente perdida.

Concentrada en mi estupidez aguda, me asusté al sentir que Edward tanteaba el pomo, como fue posible me coloqué de pie, pero el maldito mueble Cullen golpeó la puerta al llamar por mi nombre, al escuchar su voz, automáticamente di un paso hacia atrás haciendo que callera dentro de la estúpida bañera y volviera a ponerme de pie en un tiempo record, pero totalmente empapada.

—¿Bella estás bien? —Gritó desesperado por el estruendoso sonido de mi cuerpo cayendo dentro del agua— ¡Bella, si no respondes tiraré la puerta abajo!

—¡Sí! Estoy bien, resbalé cuando estaba saliendo de la bañera, pero no me he lastimado —y en ese exacto momento vino a mi mente una gran idea, por fin funcionaba mi cerebro idiotizado.

Tomé un par de toallas para envolver mi cuerpo en una y mi cabello en la otra, de tal manera que no se notara el color de este, observé mi cabeza en el reflejo del espejo para estar segura que no se viera absolutamente nada; giré mi cuerpo hacia la salida y caminé tratando de parecer lo más segura posible.

Destranqué la puerta abriéndola suavemente y dándome de frente con un desnudo Edward.

—Ya puedes utilizar el baño —sonriendo disimuladamente mientras veía hacia la cama y avistaba la peluca sobre ella, entonces entendí que la suerte estaba de mi lado, pues Edward no la había visto al despertar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntaba mientras escaneaba mi cuerpo con su mirada.

—¿Perdón, qué me decías? —mientras volvía la mirada hacia él nuevamente —¡ahhh!, sí, sí, no te preocupes estoy bien… —comencé a mover mi cuerpo para pasar a su lado — entra y toma un baño demorado, aún es temprano— no tenía ni idea de la hora, pero debía hacer que Cullen demorara lo suficiente para secarme el cabello y colocarme la peluca.

— Bella… son casi las siete de la mañana, más tardar a las ocho debemos estar saliendo del hotel —¡Maldita mierda! Me mantuve sin moverme, sin piscar, sin respirar totalmente estupefacta por no saber qué hacer— ¡Bellaaaa! —Llamó mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente a mis ojos, le miré y sonreí— ¿Qué carajo te ocurre?

—¡Nervios!... Estoy muy nerviosa —mentí esbozando una sonrisa tan falsa que ni el más santo de los santos creería en mí. Suspiré con fuerza— ¡entra ya Edward! Debemos marcharnos.

—Sí, perdona. Nada más tomaré mi ropa… —comenzaba a girar su cuerpo en dirección del cuarto.

— ¡NO! No… no pierdas tiempo, entra al baño y te alcanzo tu ropa —por poco mi corazón había salido por la boca— disculpa, nervios, son los nervios… —empujé al maldito mueble para que se adentrara al baño y cerré la puerta con fuerza.

Prácticamente corriendo fui hasta la cama tomando la peluca entre mis manos, cuando estaba a punto de quitarme la toalla Edward abrió la puerta, solté la rubia cabellera haciendo que callera al piso para patearla luego para debajo de la cama.

—Bella ¿tie…nes toallas? —Preguntó mientras me observaba extrañado— ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? Estaás algo… más pálida de lo normal —mientras señalaba su rostro con el dedo.

— Nervios por… lo del… desfile…, ya se me pasará —sonreí falsamente de nuevo, y comenzaba a dolerme la mandíbula por la tensión de la falsa sonrisa— entra a bañarte ya te alcanzo la toalla —dije mientras lo corría haciendo señales con la mano.

—Okay —aceptó mientras negaba con la cabeza y giraba su cuerpo hacia dirección del baño.

Para asegurarme que no volvería a salir tomé un par de toallas del armario, sus ropas y se las dejé sobre el wáter.

Volví al cuarto, quité la toalla de mi cabeza; até lo mejor que me era posible, debido al apuro nervioso, mi cabello y coloqué la peluca rubia en mi cabeza en "velocidad Flash Gordon". Vestí y calcé la primera ropa y par de zapatos que encontré en mi guardarropa, un maquillaje simple y estaba pronta.

Entonces recordé que mi cabello debía estar mojado, corrí hasta la sala de estar para tomar uno de los floreros que se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro, eché un poco de agua sobre mi mano y humedecí tanto la parte superior de mi cabello como las puntas. Volví corriendo al cuarto para enchufar el secador y fingir que me lo estaba secando a tiempo exacto en el que Edward salía totalmente vestido del baño.

— Estoy listo ¿Demoras Bella? —preguntó elevando su voz por encima del ruido del secador.

— No, ya estoy pronta… —respondí mientras apagaba el secador, tomé mi bolso que se encontraba sobre la cama para luego colocarme de pie — nos podemos ir

—Bella… yo — tomó el móvil entre las manos y observó la pantalla para luego volver a mirarme — yo creo que… debemos hablar de lo que sucedió anoche —la expresión de su rostro era una completa incógnita— sé que hoy será un día ocupado, pero podríamos almorzar juntos y… ¿platicar? —una sensación de malestar se apoderó de mi estómago, realmente no quería escuchar lo que quería decirme.

—Bien… con el correr del día veremos como estamos de tiempo. Ahora debemos marcharnos Edward —él asintió con la cabeza sin decir más.

Nos esperaba un largo día.

…

_**Hola! Aquí vengo a dejarles un capítulo que me costó escribir. ¿Por qué? Porque no estaba segura si deberían tener sexo Edward y Bella aun, ya que Ed no sabe quién es Marie, está confundido, bla, bla, bla… **_

_**En fin, mis amigas (si ellas) me convencieron que si debía pasar. Así que pueden agradecerles a ellas jajajajajajajaj…**_

_**Por esto el capítulo de hoy va dedicado a: Alejandra (porque quería 1313 de cualquier manera), a Des (porque aunque no quería spoiler terminó ayudándome), a Mel (porque hasta lo último creyó que no habría sexo, si la engañé).**_

_**Gracias como siempre a toooooodas las lectoras, las que dejan mensaje y las "anónimas". Gracias a todas las que me acompañan en el grupo de Facebook también.**_

_**Dígase de paso, que ahora el grupo se llama "Las locas historias de Karu Swan", si quieren hacer parte pueden mandarme una solicitud de amistad a mi perfil Karu Swan y un mensaje pidiendo para unirse al grupo. Allí subo videos, fotos, adelantos, etc. **_

_**Aquellas que deseen conocerme un poco más, les cuento que en la página de Facebook "N&C-Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la Fantasía" está publicada la entreviste que le hicieron a mi persona… jajajajajaj. Espero les guste.**_

_**Gracias a: Ale, Des, Mel, Kells y Sandy… ¡LA AMO!**_

_**MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS! A mi amada beta VERO que me entiende y me aconseja. ¡Te quiero mucho!**_

_**Creo que eso es todo por hoy…**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**Karu**_


	9. Capítulo 8 - Mentiras de piernas cortas

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

(Capítulo sin betear)

**SEXY ICE**

**Capítulo 8**

**Mentiras de piernas cortas**

**Música:**

**(1) Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya, Pink - Lady Marmalade**

**(2) Imagine Dragons - Bleeding out**

_Quisiera creerte y volver a empezar, buscar en ti la sinceridad para apagar esta soledad, al final vuelvo a nacer y me obligas a escoger, solo tu comprenderás porque cambié el dolor por la felicidad y ahora el cambio de mi mente, solo me resta decirte gracias y suerte. _

_Alessandro Mazariegos_

Maquillaje.

Modelos.

Pasarela.

Escaleras.

Luces.

¡Malditos nervios! El día del desfile había llegado y con él los nervios potenciados por un millón. Caminaba por el viejo teatro, reformado especialmente para nuestro evento de moda, dando gritos como una completa loca. Quería estar al pendiente de todo lo que ocurría pero no me era posible.

Me detuve un instante para observar la hermosa decoración del Teatro El Trianon, nos había costado una verdadera fortuna realizar las reformas adecuadas para el desfile; quitar butacas, colocar una pasarela y arreglar la fachada de un teatro antiguo no es tan fácil como lo parece. Además de los típicos decoradores fue necesaria la presencia de arquitectos y restauradores certificados por la ciudad de París. Merecía la pena, pues era nuestro sueño realizar la exposición de nuestra vigésima colección en la ciudad y con decoración basada en Moulin Rouge; que mejor sitio que la ciudad donde se encontraba este, que mejor lugar para presentar una colección Primavera - Verano que París, la ciudad de la moda.

En el mismo instante en el que me había detenido a contemplar el trabajo realizado pude ver como Alice tomaba asiento en una de las butacas que permanecerían intactas.

— ¿Alice? — grité desde el otro extremo del teatro más no obtuve respuesta ella permanecía quieta. Comencé a acercarme pues desde aquella distancia no me era posible verle el rostro, creí que tal vez no me oía — Alice te he estad… — no fui capaz de terminar la frase, pues en ese momento veía a mi amiga tan pálida como el día anterior en la entrevista, casi desvaneciéndose. Me agaché frente a ella para verle mejor — Al, mírame ¡Alice! ¡Por todo lo más sagrado! Estas muy pálida — trató de ponerse de pie pero sus piernas estaban débiles, tomé a mi amiga con fuerza para luego terminar sentada en el suelo de parquet con la cabeza de Alice sobre mis piernas, inconscientemente llevé mi mano a su frente perlada de sudor para constatar que tenía fiebre. Busqué el móvil en uno de mis bolsillos y llamar sin demoras a Piere, así que encontrara el número y apreté el botón verde, el tono se hizo esperar dos veces antes que fuera atendida.

— Bella no te voy a recetar nada para los nervios — respondió al llamado con tono de burla pero lo interrumpí sin esperar que terminara su broma.

— ¡Piere escucha! — Él calló al mismo instante — estamos con Alice en el teatro y ella no se siente para nada bien, ¿Cuánto demoras en llegar?

— Cinco minutos, me encuentro cerca — escuché como su voz cambiaba indicando que se encontraba en movimiento — dime sus síntomas — escuché el sonido de la puerta de un automóvil siendo cerrada — espera, pondré el manos libres — silencio — dime.

—Está pálida, muy pálida como ayer y tiene fiebre. — Coloqué mi mano sobre su frente nuevamente para asegurarme — Está muy caliente Piere. ¿Qué sucede? — pregunté asustada por el estado de mi amiga.

— Tranquila Bella, en unos minutos estoy llegando. Prefiero revisarle antes de decir nada.

— Piere, debo avisar a seguridad que te deje entrar, debo terminar la llamada — en cuanto acabé de hablarle a Piere llamé a Edward. Apenas se escuchó el tono fui atendida.

— ¿Bella?

— ¡Edward, necesito tu ayuda aquí en el escenario!, Alice no se siente bien — expliqué prácticamente gritando por el miedo que invadía mi sistema — ya llamé a Piere y viene en camino. Avísale a Emmett que lo reciba en la puerta, necesito que me ayudes a llevarla a los camerinos.

— ¡No demoro Bella! — respondió firme y seguro para luego cortar la llamada.

Miraba a mi amiga que se encontraba casi inconsciente, estaba con tanto miedo de perderle, de que ella perdiera a su bebé, nunca me lo perdonaría, ya bastaba con lo que me había sucedido a mí en el pasado. Sabía lo que se sentía, lo mucho que dolía, no permitiría de ninguna manera que Alice sufriera por ello.

— ¡Resiste Al! —supliqué con fuerza, más mi amiga no respondía.

— ¡Bella! — gritó Edward llamando mi atención y haciendo que le mirara. Sin demoras tomó a Alice en sus brazos para llevarla hasta un lugar cómodo — Emmett ya está avisado, esperaba a Piere en la entrada y lo traería hasta nosotros — asentí con la cabeza agradeciendo internamente su pronta ayuda.

Minutos después de colocar a mi pequeña y febril amiga sobre uno de los sofás del camerino, Piere entraba sin ser anunciado, sin hacer rodeos, concentrado para examinar a Alice. Segundos después entró Jasper con expresión de terror en su rostro. Decidido a acercarse a su novia sin importar quien estuviera con ella.

— Tranquilo Jass — dije colocando la mano sobre su pecho para detenerle, antes que él enloqueciera y sacara a Piere a empujones no iba a lograr nada — dale un momento para que la examine — sin liberar las arrugas de su frente asintió con la cabeza y esperó, impaciente y asustado como todos los presentes. Alice era además de una excelente jefa, una espectacular amiga; no era difícil quererle y verla así nos dejaba a todos tensos y asustados en demasía.

— Voici le Dr Chassier. Urgent besoin d'une ambulance au Théâtre Trianon! Patient avec possibilité de pré-éclampsie! Oui! (Aquí el doctor Chassier. ¡Necesito una ambulancia urgente en el Teatro El Trianon! ¡Paciente con posible preeclampsia! ¡Sí!)— Escuché a mi amigo y coloqué la mano sobre mi pecho. Si Alice tenía preeclampsia su embarazo sería de alto riesgo, debía cuidarse y de seguro permanecer en reposo. Estaba segura que los nervios del desfile le habían acelerado los síntomas. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar, sentía la fuerte necesidad de llorar, ella era mi familia, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana; moriría si algo le sucediera. Giré mi cuerpo encontrándome de frente con Edward que seguramente había notado mi desespero y me abrazó tan fuerte como lo necesitaba.

— ¿Preeclampsia? —Preguntó Jasper — ¡Piere! — Gritó nervioso al no recibir pronta respuesta del doctor — ¿Ella estará bien Piere? ¡Dime que sí! — exclamó soltando un gemido de dolor proveniente de lo más profundo de su alma. Piere irguió el cuerpo para estar a la altura de un asustado Jass. Piere, un hombre tan alto y fornido como Jasper, con un par de orbes color negro, una mirada fuerte a la que le acompañaba un par de cejas tupidas del mismo color, contuvo su preocupación colocando la mano derecha sobre el hombro del futuro padre.

— Tranquilo amigo mío, debemos llevarla al hospital para bajarle la fiebre. Hacerle exámenes. Pero lo más importante ahora es que mantengas la calma, ella necesitará de tu apoyo — terminó frunciendo los labios y asintiendo con la cabeza a la espera de una respuesta.

— ¡Cierto! Alice me necesita, mantendré la calma — respondió Jasper de posición militar, siempre utilizaba esa postura para estar calmado, fruto de un buen entrenamiento.

En ese mismo instante entraban los paramédicos con una camilla y una maleta. Sin demoras le colocaron una intravenosa a mi amiga, para luego subirla a la camilla y salir del camerino rápidamente. Comencé a caminar detrás de ellos decidida para marcharme al hospital pero una mano me detuvo.

— No puedes ir Bella — dijo una voz suave. Edward me observaba buscando que entendiera porque, pero en ese momento mi mente se encontraba con un objetivo ir al hospital con mi amiga — hoy es el desfile, debes… quedarte — siguió buscando que le entendiera. Tomé aire buscando algo de paz, para tranquilizar mi cuerpo tensionado.

— Sí… solo iré a hablar con Jass ¿Ok? — él sonrió con tristeza en los ojos y me liberó de su agarre. Caminé apresurada para alcanzarles llegando a justo tiempo de cuando comenzaban a cerrar las puertas de la ambulancia — ¡Jasper! — Grité consiguiendo que me mirara — ¡Mantenme informada!— dije con el corazón en la mano y llorando nuevamente.

— ¡Tranquila Bella, te llamo en cuanto tengamos novedades! — Gritó Jass al momento que la segunda puerta del vehículo era cerrada para luego marchar, dejándome con el alma rota por no poder acompañar a mi hermana del alma en este momento tan difícil.

Permanecí parada frente al teatro no sé cuánto tiempo, nada más sentí que alguien me tomaba por los hombros y me hacía caminar con cuidado hacia dentro del local. Cuando por fin salí de mi entumecimiento, me detuve girando sobre mis talones para ver que Emmett me sonreía con los labios apretados.

— Alice es fuerte Bells, ya verás que todo saldrá bien — escuchar esas palabras hicieron que mi mente trajera al presente imágenes de un pasado doloroso, Emmett inconscientemente había dicho esas mismas palabras en aquel entonces. Todo se repetía. Notando mi desconcierto carraspeó fuerte para que le volviera a prestar atención. Levanté mi rostro, que sin darme cuenta había bajado mirando mis pies cuando el recuerdo me invadió — No quiero ser el abogado del diablo pero… — comenzaba a decir incómodo — hay mucho por hacer, Jane está histérica por lo de Alice y porque tú no has vuelto — rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras me miraba fijamente.

Entonces reaccioné dándome cuenta que si no me ponía en movimiento, el desfile sería un total desastre. En ese momento sentí pánico, tanto que mi estómago se revolvió con fuerza, corrí dejando a Emm atrás y entré al primer baño que se me cruzó. Que para mí vergüenza — si querida lectora aún siento vergüenza — había entrado a un baño masculino y allí se encontraban los chicos encargados de la escenografía del desfile, que me miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas. Infelizmente no hubo tiempo suficiente para pedir disculpas, pues terminé arrodillada frente a uno de los inodoros vomitando mi café de la mañana.

Siempre digo que voy a matar a Emmett — ¿sabes porque verdad querida mía? — pero en ese momento sentí como se paraba a mi lado tomando mi cabello para que no me lo ensuciara y en ese momento le perdoné por estar siempre molestándome. Luego que terminara mi espectáculo, mi guardaespaldas me ayudó a ponerme de pie para que pudiera lavarme el rostro.

— Bells, sé que estas mal por Alice pero necesitas… ya sabes… esto del desfile — suspiré con fuerza y tomé mi móvil buscando en la carpeta de música la que siempre me tranquilizaba. Emmett me observaba con una expresión inexplicable en el rostro.

— ¿Qué carajo haces Bells?

— Busco mi música, la que me calma — respondí mientras buscaba mis manos temblaban, si no la encontraba rápidamente entraría en uno de mis colapsos nerviosos.

— ¡Dámelo! — Gritó Emmett al tiempo que quitaba el iPhone de mis manos y buscaba algo en él, en verdad hacía una llamada — No, no soy Bella. Soy Emmett — respondió rápidamente al escuchar que la otra persona creía que era yo — Alice está internada, delicada por el embarazo. Sí. No. Ajam, ajam… — yo le observaba anonadada, casi tenía un síncope y él de charla por el móvil. Cuando decidí quitárselo — Gracias Ángela, dejaré orden en la entrada para que te dejen pasar sin problemas. Adiós — estaba segura que mi boca formaba una grande "O". Más aún no terminaba, antes de devolverme el móvil, miró nuevamente la pantalla, abrió un archivo, luego otro, clicó aquí y allá y me devolvió el móvil tocando la música que buscaba — ¡Ah! ¡Ahí lo tienes! Vámonos es hora de organizar un desfile — y yo le seguí como si fuera mi dueño. Emmett era mi héroe.

…

Ángela había llegado una hora más tarde de que Emmett hiciera la llamada, pusimos música y comenzamos a trabajar. A pesar de haberse quemado algunas luces de la pasarela, de que la escenografía removible se trancara en la mitad de la prueba y que una modelo se torciera el pie al pisar un embrollo de cables — con cada una de ellas casi muero de angustia querida lectora, en realidad casi salgo corriendo — todo se fue solucionando. Las luces fueron arregladas por el "señor multiusos Cullen" — sí, casi seguro comenzaré a llamarle así — Edward me había sorprendido al decirme que entendía de esos temas eléctricos, que unos cables estaban cortados, quemados o ¡qué sé yo!, pero aquello me había ayudado a tranquilizarme, saber que él podría arreglarlo en caso de cualquier otro problema; así como solucionó el problema de la escenografía, algo de unas ruedas o algo parecido que no estaban bien ¿lubrificadas? — a pesar de todo el estrés querida mía, cuando escuché a Edward decir la palabra "lubrificada" prácticamente me atraganto con mi propia saliva — en fin, cuando la modelo se torció el tobillo, quería que saliera caminando como si nada y sobre tacones de quince centímetros, la pobre chica me miraba prácticamente llorando. Lo sé, estaba totalmente trastornada — compréndeme, era la primera vez en años, que no realizaba un desfile al lado de Alice — aunque Ángela era una excelente compañera, no era lo mismo, Alice conocía cada uno de los diseños y a qué modelo le competía. Adquirir este conocimiento, le llevó casi dos horas y cinco ensayos generales a mi amiga psicóloga.

En fin, Rose hizo una llamada y a más tardar una hora llegaba al teatro una modelo de las misma talla de la modelo lesionada — voy a ser sincera querida lectora, amaba los Cullen en versión masculina y femenina, me habían salvado el día ambos y sabía cómo recompensar a cada uno de los dos.

…

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar, los asientos comenzaban a ser ocupados y mis nervios tendían a aumentar. Miré hacia la entrada de los vestidores encontrándome con mis dos guardaespaldas, sin perder tiempo me acerqué a ellos para organizar sus posiciones.

— Edward tu irás a la puerta del frente con Fridt, él es contratado y no quiero novatadas — él asintió. Quería a el señor cobrizo lejos del vestuario, ni en un millón de años dejaría que viera todas y cada una de las modelos desnudas. Giré mi rostro hacia Emmett para darle su destino — Tú — señalé con mi dedo índice — vendrás conmigo a los vestuarios, cuidarás que no entre ningún fotógrafo que no sea de los autorizados — él asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando pensé que todo estaba organizado Edward se impuso a mis órdenes.

— Me quedaré en los vestidores, Emmett puede ir a la puerta con Fridt — habló como si él fuera el jefe, lo fulminé con la mirada pero el maldito mueble Cullen no movió un pelo.

— ¿¡Perdón!? ¿Qué dijiste qué Cullen? — grité mientras le fulminaba con la mirada — me parece que no escuchaste lo que ordené — afirmando la última palabra — o ¿Acaso ahora tú eres Isabella Swan? — Edward no demostraba ningún tipo de expresión, su actitud me confundía. Giró su rostro hacia mí, que hasta ese momento se encontraba mirando hacia adelante, y habló.

— Disculpa Bella — habló suavemente haciendo que callera de mi pedestal de mando — ¿Es posible que permanezca en el puesto de Emmett? Me siento incómodo sabiendo que verá a mi hermana desnuda — entonces comprendí que mientras le quería alejar de las modelos desnudas caminando por un vestidor, él solamente pensaba en su "pequeña" hermana siendo observada por un hombre, fuera Emmett o fuera quien fuera. Entonces asentí y Emmett salió del lugar en silencio.

…

Teatro lleno, invitados de todas las partes del mundo estaban presentes, millonarios de la moda y famosos se encontraban ocupando los lugares privilegiados. Mis nervios ya no eran un problema, en ese instante tenía miedo, o mejor dicho terror; quería que comenzara de una buena vez, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una terribles ganas de tomar mis cosas y marcharme.

Me encontraba parada detrás de las cortinas observando el público mientras luchaba con mis fuerzas de salir corriendo, sentí cuando una pequeña mano tocaba mi hombro llamando por mi apellido.

— Señora Swan — la suave voz de Jane se escuchaba con algo de vacilación por interrumpir mis pensamientos — disculpe — dijo en el momento que giraba mi cuerpo y permanecía de frente al suyo — pero llegaron las artistas y usted solicitó que fuera avisada en el momento que estuvieran presentes.

— ¡Oh sí! — Respondí sorprendida, había olvidado a las cantantes, estaba tan preocupada por el desfile, las modelos, la escenografía; que había olvidado ese pequeño gran detalle: la música — Gracias Jane, iré a hablarles.

Caminé por entre los corredores traseros del teatro, buscando los camerinos que habían sido acondicionados para las cantantes, Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya y Pink. Qué mejor forma de sonorizar el desfile con música al vivo, ellas presentarían un tema, elegido especialmente para la primera tanda de modelos a ser desfilados: lencería.

Luego habría un Dj especializado en este tipo de eventos que sonorizaría hasta el final de la presentación de los diseños.

Hablé con cada una de las chicas, simpáticas podría decir — como no serlo si estaba pagando una fortuna por su presencia en el desfile — más con la que me entretuve hablando había sido con Pink — no voy a negar querida lectora que soy su fan — me había gustado tanto nuestra conversación, que me había costado volver al estrés del evento. Jane esperaba por mí para informarme de los últimos detalles, todo se encontraba en su lugar y funcionando. Comenzaría la acción.

Todas las modelos vestidas con lencería; seis personas — sumándome a mí — para ayudar a desvestir y vestir a las modelos, maquilladoras, fotógrafos y mi guardaespaldas; nos encontrábamos tras el escenario, ansioso, esperando la presentación de Jane para comenzar el desfile.

— Mesdames et Messieurs soir, bienvenue à la première émission "A & I Elegant" à Paris, France. (Buenas noches señores y señoras, sean bienvenidos al primer desfile "A&I Elegant" en París, Francia.) — se podía escuchar la voz formal de Jane y los aplausos del público. Las modelos se posicionaron cerca del escenario pues la música comenzaría en cualquier instante, siendo su señal para ingresar a la pasarela; mi estómago se estrujaba de dolor, los nervios mantenían tensionados mi cuerpo. Distraída por el comienzo del show, no noté cuando Edward se acercara a mí, fue así que me llevé un suave susto al escucharle hablarme al oído.

— Tranquila Bella, todo saldrá bien — giré mi rostro quedando a pocos milímetros del suyo, muriéndome de ganas de besarle, pero otras personas estaban presentes y aún no definíamos lo que éramos para estar besándonos en público. Entonces volvió a hablar — ¡Comenzó! ¡Mucha suerte! — dijo alentándome, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, ahora no eran los nervios del desfile los que me embargaban, si no el miedo de perderle sin tenerlo. Así, escuché la música tocar en el escenario. El desfile comenzaba oficialmente. (1)

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

_Mya:_

_He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Strutting her stuff on the street_

_She said, hello, hey Joe_

_You wanna give it a go, oh_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

Las modelos salían y entraban al escenario con la decoración de Moulin Rouge, tres grandes escaleras que terminaban sobre la pasarela. Las intérpretes cantaban y bailaban alrededor de las chicas y éstas a su vez, interactuaban sonriendo, bailando y desfilando con alegría. El público aplaudía, eso significaba que gustaba el show y las ropas.

_Christina:_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh_

_Color of cafe au lait, alright_

_Made the savage beast inside_

_Roar until he cried_

_More, more, more_

_Pink:_

_Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_

_Mya:_

_Living a gray flannel life_

_Christina:_

_But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep_

_More, more, more_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

Las modelos que ya se encontraban detrás del escenario, en el momento que ingresaban allí, comenzaban a desnudarse para colocarse las ropas para la segunda etapa del desfile, todo debía estar coordinado. Cierto momento me encontraba ayudando a una de las chicas y pude ver a través del espejo como el maldito Cullen observaba a la modelo desnuda — quería romperé la cara a la pobre chica que no tenía la culpa — así que respiré hondo y cerré los ojos antes de seguir. Cuando miré nuevamente Edward ya no observaba y se había retirado de la habitación. Lo que más anhelaba en ese momento era ir tras él y preguntarle que mierda estaba haciendo, primero me deseaba suerte con una voz suave y amorosa, y luego miraba a mis modelos desnudas. Pero no me era posible hacerlo, no, la música estaba acabando, las cortinas serían cerradas y la escenografía roja, sería cambiada por un fondo blanco con enormes letras en negro que rezaban la marca A&I Elegant sobre él.

…

El desfile en general había sido tranquilo — con tranquilo me refiero a que no hubieron fallas, ni modelos cayendo en plena pasarela — porque es más que obvio que no paramos en ningún instante, corrimos para que todo saliera según lo planeado.

Al finalizar, con la muestra del vestido de novia, salí por primera vez en años a recibir los aplausos. Las personas buscaban a Alice, esperando que saliera a la pasarela, pero aplaudían de igual manera. Mi amiga no estaba presente físicamente, pero en mi corazón ella allí estaba. Aunque la extrañaba, estaba tranquila porque Jasper me había llamado minutos antes avisando que todo estaba controlado. Esa noticia completaba mi felicidad.

Pasado el desfile, lo más importante era la recepción, donde debía hablar con posibles compradores, periodistas y clientes formales de A&I Elegant. A la falta de la presencia de Alice, Jane me acompañaría en las negociaciones, explicando una y otra vez que mi amiga había tenido problemas de salud, pero que en breve estaría bien.

La noche pasó tan rápido que parecía mentira que se necesitaran meses de organización para que ocurriera perfectamente. Comencé a notar que desde cierto momento de la noche no había visto a Edward cerca; en ese instante me encontraba tomando mi abrigo y bolso para marcharme. Buscaba el móvil entre mis cosas para llamarle a él o a Emmett para que vinieran por mí; necesitaba ir a ver a Alice, quería abrazar a mi amiga, besarle fuerte sobre la mejilla, contarle sobre hoy. Cuando de repente, sentí que alguien entraba en la habitación.

— ¿Buscas esto? — habló Edward haciendo que me exaltara un poco por su presencia repentina. Miré hacia su mano, la cual sostenía mi móvil.

— Sí, gracias Edward — respondí acercándome a él con una gran sonrisa, no recordaba en qué momento se lo había dado a él, pero considerando el día de locos no era nada extraño — gracias por guardármelo estab… — pero no pude terminar la frase, él gran mueble Cullen hizo su reaparición, mostrando una de sus caras sin expresión, levantó el móvil lo máximo que pudo estirando el brazo, para encararme.

— Antes de devolvértelo "Ice" — sentí la frialdad en sus palabras y un escalofrío recorriendo mi columna vertebral — necesito varias respuestas.

— ¿Qué respuestas? ¿De qué hablas Cullen? — su presencia cercana a mí, causaba diferentes y contrarias reacciones, por un lado ganas de salir corriendo, miedo profundo a lo que tenía para decirme y por otro la necesidad, la profunda necesidad de besarle hasta que nuestros labios ardieran por la fricción. (2)

— Pues Marie — respondió haciendo que mi cuerpo se paralizara totalmente — sabes bien de lo que hablo — no sé cómo, pero Edward mantenía la calma y su mirada me fulminaba — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mierda me mentiste Swan?

— Edward… no quise hacerlo pero — las palabras se confundían en mi mente, no sabía por dónde comenzar.

— ¡Dime la verdad Swan! ¡No quiero más mentiras! — gritó exasperada frente a mi confusión.

— La primera noche — tragué seco y sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a picar — creí que era un juego, que fingías ser otra persona y que también debía hacerlo yo. Solo me di cuenta de tu confusión a la mañana siguiente en el hotel — el pecho dolía, mi cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro sin que pudiera controlarlas. Tenía miedo de perderle, sabía que no perdonaría, siempre lo supe.

— ¡PORQUE! ¿¡PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE!? ¿Por qué dejaste que me ilusionara con Marie? — gritó desesperado y no supe contestarle, realmente no sabía porque lo había hecho. Sabía que era culpable. Él me observaba con furia, buscando respuestas en mí, pero no podía hablar, sentía mi lengua pegada a la boca, sentía miedo de hablar y que todo acabara peor.

—Y-yo — nada, no podía decir nada.

— No precisas que digas nada Swan, lo entiendo bien, querías otro juguetito humano en tu vida. Estabas aburrida. Primero me diste a Marie y luego me la quitaste para que corriera a tus brazos — gritó lo último haciendo fuertes ademanes.

— ¡Edward no! No fue así, ¡Me enamoré de ti! — grité liberando lo que sentía por él, tratando de que me entendiera de alguna forma — tuve miedo, miedo de perderte, no supe reaccionar. Nunca quise hacerte daño. ¡Perdóname! — por algunos segundos su mirada parecía decir que me creía, pero no fue así.

—Eres una mentirosa, falsa y ruin persona Isabella Swan, ¡RENUNCIO! ¡Y nunca más en mi vida quiero volver a verte! — gritó tirando el móvil con fuerza hacia mí, para salir de la habitación, dejándome a los plantos por haberle perdido sin haberlo tenido.

…

_**¡Hola a todas! Aquí paso a dejarles un nuevo capítulo. Se preguntarán como descubrió Edward que Bella era Marie, para explicar esto el próximo capítulo será un Epov, para que entiendan el lado de nuestro querido mueble Cullen.**_

_**Otro detalle de este capítulo es que lo he subido sin betear, ya que mi beta amada ha tenido problemas con su Internet y no quise hacerlas esperar más. **_

_**Les puedo decir que después de este capítulo comenzarán a revelarse muchos secretos del pasado de Isabella Swan, o sea que habrá un tanto de drama. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, principalmente a aquellas que querían que Edward descubriera quien era Marie. **_

_**Como siempre, agradecer por acompañarme, por dejar comentarios aquí o en Facebook y por seguir la historia. ¡Gracias a todas!**_

_**¡Gracias a mis amadas: Mel, Ale, Des, Kells y Sandy!**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Karu**_


	10. Capítulo 9 - Como si te fueras a enamora

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

Capítulo beteado por Vhica, Beta FFAD:  groups/betasffaddiction

**SEXY ICE**

**Capítulo 9**

**La última vez**

**Música:**

**Orianthi - Heaven In This Hell**

"_**Si supiera que esta fuera la última vez que te vea salir por la puerta, te daría un abrazo, un beso y te llamaría de nuevo para darte más. Si supiera que esta fuera la última vez que voy a oír tu voz, grabaría cada una de tus palabras para poder oírlas una y otra vez indefinidamente.**_

_**Si supiera que estos son los últimos minutos que te veo, diría "te quiero" y no asumiría, tontamente, que ya lo sabes. Siempre hay un mañana y la vida nos da otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, pero por si me equivoco y hoy es todo lo que nos queda, me gustaría decirte cuanto te quiero, que nunca te olvidaré."**_

_**Gabriel García Márquez**_

Había sido un largo y difícil día, demasiado estrés para mí. Mil veces preferiría estar en alguna misión militar que haber presenciado un desfile de modas. Pero por suerte todo había terminado bien.

Me encontraba sentado sobre una de las butacas del teatro descansando, esperando a que Bella estuviera pronta para volver al hotel.

Me acomodé un poco más en mi asiento y coloqué mi pie derecho sobre la pierna izquierda, estaba cansado, exhausto. Cerré los ojos comenzando a recordar lo sucedido entre Bella y yo la noche anterior.

Sus labios en los míos, la tersa y blanca piel desnuda, orgasmo contra orgasmo.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara momentáneamente; la rubia mujer me afectaba más que cualquier mujer. Mis ojos se abrieron instantáneamente, realmente existía otra mujer que me afectaba así, de la misma manera: Marie. Algo extraño unía a ambas, pero a la vez una era el antítesis de la otra, más ambas eran totalmente deseables, enloquecedoras, con un aroma muy particular.

Sumergido en mis cavilaciones sobre mujeres, apenas pude oír el sonido estruendoso de liberaba mi móvil, una música en particular, esa en especial, me avisaba quien quería hablar conmigo. Significaba que Darcy, mi ex colega de la milicia, tenía novedades sobre el paradero de Marie. Con el aparato en la mano, le observé por un instante preguntándome: ¿Realmente me interesaba su ubicación ahora?

Isabella había sido una sorpresa para mí e inconscientemente terminó "rellenado" el hueco que la extraña presencia y desaparición de Marie habían dejado. Bella, su presencia, sus ojos en los míos, sus suaves manos con caricias, su locura aparente, sus suaves besos. Detuve mis pensamientos, una pregunta cruzó por mi cabeza ¿Me estaré enam…?

No quise seguir, estaba seguro a donde llegaría. Volví a mirar el móvil que gritaba por atención, sin pensarlo demasiado apreté el botón verde, atendiendo la llamada.

—Darcy —respondí con voz bromista. Realmente ese no era su nombre, este apodo había surgido cuando estábamos en el regimiento. Los chicos comenzaron a llamarle así después de cierto día, en el cual le habían encontrado leyendo "Orgullo y Prejuicio".

—¡Estúpido Cullen! ¡No me llamo Darcy! ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirlo? Leí el libro para conquistar a una chica —él hablaba seriamente mientras me acojonaba a risas — ¡Maldito! Si sigues riendo no te daré la información —me detuve en seco, pero me di cuenta que ya no la necesitaba, no quería saber nada de Marie.

—Pues… —dije dudosamente.

—¿Pues? Edward Cullen ¿Pues? ¿Qué mierda te sucede? —Exclamó en tono de burla y enojo— si se te ocurre decirme que no la precisas, ¡Juro te mato Cullen!

—Tranquuiiilo Darcy —respondí tratando de que mi amigo no me asesinara. Pero el reclamó por bajo con un roznido por que volvía a utilizar el apodo— Dime… ¿qué has descubierto? —permanecí en silencio, esperando. Mi amigo tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire para luego pasar los datos recaudados.

—¡Bien! El número que me has proporcionado no pertenece a ninguna Marie —fruncí el ceño tratando de entender, curioso por saber la verdad.

—Mmmm hmmm.

—El número en realidad pertenece a una mujer llamada Ángela Weber —mi amigo continuó hablando, explicando quien era ella, donde vivía, dónde quedaba su salón de belleza. Mientras le escuchaba hablar, trataba de unir las piezas, sabía quién era Ángela, sabía todo y más sobre ella. Pero lo más importante de quien era amiga— en fin, es amiga de Isabella Swan, tu jefa ¿verdad? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Mmm hmmm —seguía sin entender la relación entre Ángela, Isabella y Marie.

—Pues tu jefa en realidad se llama Isabella Marie Swan, no utiliza su segundo nombre desde la época de la Universidad —y un balde de agua fría era liberado sobre mi cuerpo, todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Ella. Marie. Isabella. Eran la misma persona.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Pareciera que te he dicho algo que sabías —así era, lo sabía, pero nunca lo quise ver— ¿Precisa algo más señor? — preguntó con amabilidad bromista, tratando de imitar a las telefonistas de ayuda al cliente.

—No Da… Antón. Ahora debo cortar y… —respondí distraído por estar concentrado con mi razonamiento— gracias.

—N'est pas pas mon ami! (¡No es nada amigo mío!) mantente en contacto. Au revoir! —respondió alegremente y cortó la llamada.

Permanecí estático en el mismo lugar, la respiración era fuerte y entrecortada. La rabia crecía en mi pecho, consumiendo todas las buenas sensaciones, todo el cariño que había sentido entre sus brazos. Todo desaparecía instantáneamente.

Ella me había engañado, jugado con mi momento de debilidad y había caído como un imbécil.

Me tomó algunos minutos para poder serenar mi furia. Aunque no del todo, caminé decidido hacia el primer camerino que se me cruzó. "_Ice"_. Solamente se reproducía esa palabra en mi cabeza, sin poder entender como había caído en sus estúpidos, sensuales y deliciosos encantos. Estaba perdido.

Me iba a escuchar, estaba decidido de hacerla pagar por lo que me había hecho, me había usado, como si fuera... como si fuera… ¿Una mujer? Detuve mi caminar y me golpee mentalmente, era verdad, había usado a muchas mujeres en mi vida, mentido y engañado. ¡Mierda! Estaba pagando por mi estupidez. Odio, debía sentir odio. Volvía mi pensamiento a Marie, nunca existió, había sido una puta invención, la mejor invención, una deliciosa y sensual invención de la malditamente excitante Swan. ¡Basta Edward!

Entraba y salía de las habitaciones destinadas para camerinos pero en ninguna se no encontraba. Al entrar en una de las tantas me detuve en seco al ver que sobre la mesa del lugar se encontraba el móvil de Ice, caminé poseído hasta aproximarme al aparato y tomarlo entre mis manos, sin importarme la privacidad, leyes, ni la puta mierda; comencé a revisar desesperado, lo que allí guardaba. Inconscientemente buscaba algún indicio de aquello no era verdad, que Isabella era Isabella y nada más que Isabella Swan. ¿Cómo era posible que aún tuviera esperanzas?

Fotos. Archivos de música. Números telefónicos. Nada. Todo. Realmente no estaba seguro de lo que buscaba, para que lo hacía. Intentaba engañarme, ni yo mismo me entendía. Lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento era enfrentarle, encontrarla de una puta vez.

Sabía dónde encontrarla, sabía que mi búsqueda anterior había sido nada más que un pretexto para no verle, temía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Más no era posible que le perdonara, no podría permitirlo, dónde quedaría mi orgullo masculino. Esa mujer me tenía amarrado por los cojones, no podía dejar que siguiera así.

Al caminar hacia el último de los camerinos, sentía el odio creciendo en mí, a medida que me acercaba a su encuentro, sentimientos feroces delineaban con dolor a fuego ardiente la desilusión, la tristeza, la desconfianza. Había entendido lo que realmente debía abrigar en mí.

Detuve mi andar frente a la puerta, allí estaba, la observé unos instantes en silencio. Buscaba desesperadamente algo que había perdido, estaba seguro que se trataba de su móvil. Hablaba bajo, rezongaba distraída, ajena a mi presencia. Sumida en su propio mundo, hermosa como siempre, expidiendo el suave aroma frutal o floral, aun no estaba seguro, no me importaba saber, pues me volvía loco de igual manera.

Embobado por su presencia había bajado la guardia, mi cuerpo se encontraba relajado; rápidamente volví a reaccionar parándome firmemente; tenía que ponerme en la cabeza que estaba allí porque le odiaba o por lo menos trataba de convencerme de ello.

Caminé hacia dentro de la habitación, anunciándole con el ruido de mis pasos, mi llegada

—¿Buscas esto? —hablé haciendo que se exaltara un poco por mi presencia repentina. Levanté la mano con la cual sostenía su móvil.

—Sí, gracias Edward —respondió acercándose a mí con una gran sonrisa. Sentí el fuerte escalofrío recorriendo mi columna vertebral nuevamente, su presencia, su suave voz causaba en mí todo tipo de reacciones, antes desconocidas— gracias por guardármelo estab… —siguió hablando sin poder terminar la frase, pues permanecí inmutable a sus sonrisas y palabras. Ella se acercó de igual manera, tanto que podía oler su delicioso aroma. Levanté el móvil lo máximo que pude, estirando el brazo, para sentirla aún más cerca, pues quería tomar su aparato.

—Antes de devolvértelo "Ice" —espeté fríamente, pude notar el cambio en su rostro, que en ese momento comenzaba a demostrar preocupación, miedo, confusión. Clavé mi mirada en la suya, tratando de retomar mi odio, más aquella acción había sido incorrecta. Miré hacia un punto lejano, concentrando el dolor que prendía fuego en mi pecho en aquel lugar específico de la pared al cual observaba— necesito varias respuestas. —Frías palabras contra la chica Ice, era lo justo, lo correcto.

—¿Qué respuestas? ¿De qué hablas Cullen? —cuestionó tratando inconscientemente, de acercarse a mis labios. Cerré los ojos por un instante buscando concentración, no debía decaer, no era posible.

—Pues Marie —respondí haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara, su respiración fuera escasa y su rostro se desfigurara del susto. Su reacción no dejaba dudas, ella era Marie y sabía que no le perdonaría.— sabes bien de lo que hablo —Disimulaba calma absoluta, agradecía internamente a mi entrenamiento militar por permitirme mantenerme aislado de la realidad que me rodeaba y parecer inocuo a lo que estaba ocurriendo, a lo que estaba diciendo— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mierda me mentiste Swan? — cuestioné sin emoción en las palabras, pero en cualquier momento mi control saldría por la borda, expedido como impulsado por un resorte, por dentro hervía como lava en ebullición.

—Edward… no quise hacerlo pero —trató de hablar, parecía confusa, perdida. Por algunos segundos desee abrazarle. Pero nuevamente estaría cayendo bajo su manipulación. Sentí la lava erosionando con fuerza, no permitiendo control alguno.

—¡Dime la verdad Swan! ¡No quiero más mentiras! —grité exasperado, necesitaba respuestas certeras, algo que me hiciera odiarla de una vez por todas, que me hiciera alejarme por siempre. Para no volver a caer, para no aceptar lo que sentía por Isabella Swan.

—La primera noche —tragó seco y pude ver como sus hermosos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Volví a mirar hacia la pared— creí que era un juego, que fingías ser otra persona y que también debía hacerlo yo. Solo me di cuenta de tu confusión a la mañana siguiente en el hotel— lloraba, hipeaba a cada palabra que decía y su cuerpo temblaba pidiendo a gritos que le perdonara, que le abrazara. Permanecí inmóvil, observando la pared, encerrado en mi propio resentimiento.

—¿¡PORQUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE!? ¿Por qué dejaste que me ilusionara con Marie? —grité nuevamente, volví a mirarle pero la imagen de la mujer que permanecía parada frente a mí era demasiado dolorosa. Esperé su respuesta.

—Y-yo… —nada. Su falta de respuesta, daba lugar a que el odio creciera y me hiciera ser hiriente.

—No preciso que digas nada Swan, lo entiendo bien, querías otro juguetito humano en tu vida. Estabas aburrida. Primero me diste a Marie y luego me la quitaste para que corriera a tus brazos— exclamé amenazante utilizando mis manos para exagerar mi discurso.

—¡Edward no! No fue así, ¡Me enamoré de ti! —gritó sorprendiéndome, clavé mis ojos en los suyos, para luego cerrarlos. No podía creerle— tuve miedo, miedo de perderte, no supe reaccionar. Nunca quise hacerte daño. ¡Perdóname! —el volcán ferozmente quemaba en mis adentro todas las heridas abiertas, agrietado liberaba la lava sin piedad, carbonizaba consigo todo lo bueno que existía.

—Eres una mentirosa, falsa y ruin persona Isabella Swan, ¡RENUNCIO! ¡Y nunca más en mi vida quiero volver a verte! —lanzando el móvil hacia ella para luego marcharme de allí. Estaba destrozado, confundido, perdido. Una mezcla estúpidamente extraña de sentimientos me golpeaban logrando dejarme en la lona, como si hubiera luchado diez rounds en una pelea de boxeo.

…

Entré a la habitación de hotel decidido a juntar mis pertenencias y largarme de allí. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, repetía una y otra vez las palabras dichas por Ice. Preguntándome si sería capaz de mentirme, de llegar a ese punto para seguir usándome.

El móvil comenzó a sonar incesablemente, una y otra y otra vez. La llamaba acababa y volvía a comenzar por no atenderle. Cansado de escuchar la misma melodía, tomé el aparato decidido a apagarlo hasta verificar de quien se trataba. Jasper. Sentí culpa por no hacerlo a la primera vez, podría estar necesitando ayuda, podrían ser noticias de Alice.

—Jasper ¿Está bien Alice? —pregunté preocupado.

—Sí, tranquilo, está fuera de peligro —respondió amablemente, para luego comenzar hablar seriamente— ¿Qué ocurrió Edward? ¿Por qué renuncias? —era seguro que Ice le había llamado.

—Lo siento Jasper, sé que es mal momento, que debí avisarte con tiempo, pero ella me ha superado —suspiré con fuerza mientras tomaba el puente de mi nariz entre los dedos y cerraba los ojos buscando tranquilidad— estoy involucrado personalmente, no seré capaz de realizar bien mi trabajo —terminé secamente.

—Entiendo… pero me dejas mal parado Cullen, Emmett no puede cuidar de Isabella solo y yo no puedo dejar a Alice —respondió preocupado.

—Mientras venía hacia el hotel pensé en ello, tengo a la persona indicada para el trabajo —no era correcto dejar a Jasper con esa preocupación— ¿Recuerdas a Darcy?

—¿Darcy? ¿Te refieres a Antón? —preguntó con un tono que decía "¿Hablas enserio?". Su reacción se debía a la fama de soñador que tenía mi antiguo colega, pero era un buen hombre, tranquilo y fuera del alcance de la maldita Ice.

—Exacto Antón, está sin trabajo actualmente y si se lo propongo aceptará de inmediato —Jasper liberó aire con fuerza, sabía que Darcy no era su mejor opción, pero las circunstancias no le dejaban posibilidades.

—Bien… ¿Puedes encargarte de contactarlo y que se presente con Emmett? — propuso con voz cansada.

—Tranquilo, me ocupo de ello antes de marcharme.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Hacia dónde vas ahora? —preguntó con voz preocupada, Jasper me conocía a muchos años, sabía que era muy común que desapareciera por el mundo. Pero esta vez precisaba un lugar conocido, un lugar familiar.

—Pues… iré a Forks, pasaré un tiempos con mis padres, conoceré a la pequeña Melissa — era momento de volver a casa, relajarme, estar con la familia y conocer a mi pequeña hermana adoptiva.

—Ok. No desaparezcas, necesito poder hablar con mi amigo. No la estoy pasando bien — habló con voz cansina y triste. Estaba siendo egoísta dejando a mi amigo, pero no me encontraba exactamente bien para apoyarle.

—¿Quieres que me quede en París? —dije retóricamente, rezando que se negara.

—No es necesario sufrir por mi Edward —rió por bajo— solamente… atiende las llamadas —sonreí aunque sentía la necesidad de gritar como loco, Jasper estaba respetando mi momento.

—Gracias —lo único que pude decir, los hombres no lloran y si seguía hablando pronto lo haría.

—Tranquilo… Cuídate y mantenme informado —habló tratando de no parecer sobreprotector— envíales saludos a Carlisle, Esme y Melissa. Dile que cuando sea posible viajar, iremos a llevarle su regalo de cumpleaños.

— Así será… Adiós.

—Adiós.

…

Luego de dos días entre aeropuertos y carretera había llegado a mi ciudad, dónde había crecido, dónde había dejado atrás la adolescencia para emprender mi vida a solas, lejos de la familia y de aquellos amigos que permanecieron allí.

Había alquilado un automóvil para no tener que molestar a mis padres, además que el viaje por carretera fue bueno para colocar mis ideas en claro. Me adentré a las calles casi vacías de la ciudad, seguí el camino hacia la enorme casa Cullen, un hogar reconfortante y repleto de hermosas memorias pasadas.

De repente recordé que ahora tengo una pequeña hermana de seis años, no le había comprado nada, sabía que me pediría algún regalo. Sonreí bajo por el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vi en una videollamada, cuando aún era una bebita. Así como recordaba mi sorpresa cuando mis padres me contaran que habían adoptado a la pequeña Mel, que se sentían solos y que aún querían criar a un hijo más pero que mamá no podía tenerlo.

Aunque al comienzo me pareció una locura, porque podían fácilmente aprovechar su vida de pareja, viajando o saliendo a solas, no cambiando pañales y calentando leche en biberones. Luego con el tiempo, a cada videollamada que realizábamos les veía felices, renovados, la hermosa Mel había conquistado a sus padres desde el primer momento. Cuando empecé a verla en nuestras conversaciones, cuando me mostraba sus manitas y me arrojaba besos de cariño fraternal, la linda castaña de cabellos enrulados, ojos color café y piel caramelo claro, hizo que también me enamorara.

Rosalie, que creí sería más difícil que yo, al pasar una semana de vacaciones con nuestros padres, había vuelto a trabajar emocionada con nuestra hermanita pequeña, nadie se podía resistir a los encantos de Melissa, toda una conquistadora.

Estacioné el automóvil frente a la casa, esperé sentado unos instantes, observando aquel lugar, recibiendo flashes de recuerdos de infancia, el corazón golpeaba fuerte, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba volver a la normalidad.

Sentí la voz alegre de mi madre al gritar desde la puerta.

—¿Edward? ¡Carlisle! Edward ha vuelto a casa —su voz emocionada me hizo volver a sonreír, en menos de un minuto desde que estaba en casa, era un record en mi. Mamá caminaba apresurada hacia el automóvil, mientras bajaba de él para recibir su fuerte abrazo— ¡Mi pequeño! ¡Tanto tiempo sin poder abrazarte! —dijo lo último con su cara apretada sobre mi pecho, ambos envolvíamos nuestros brazos uno en el otro.

Escuché la puerta de la casa abrirse nuevamente, levanté el rostro que se encontraba apretado sobre la coronilla de Esme, para poder ver a mi padre y su excepcional cara de felicidad, sus ojos brillaban como un par de esmeraldas.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Mi cobrizo favorito ha vuelto! —sonreí abiertamente, siempre decía esa frase, que era su cobrizo favorito. Aunque sabía que era engaño de mi padre, ya que Rosalie le decía "Mi rubia favorita" y a Mel "Mi castaña favorita". Significaba que nos amaba a cada uno, diferentes, especiales en sus formas y maneras, pero sus hijos en fin.

Llegó hasta nuestro encuentro, pero mi madre no liberaba mi cuerpo de su abrazo, haciendo que mi padre abrazara a los dos a la vez. Reí feliz, sin entender porque había demorado tanto en volver a casa. Trabajo. ¡Maldito trabajo! Bastó esa simple cuestión para recordar que una mujer había jugado conmigo y me encontraba allí, huyendo del dolor. Suspiré con fuerza. Haciendo que mi madre soltara su agarre en mí para observarme como toda madre hace, buscando la respuesta a un simple suspiro.

—Me alegro mucho estés aquí cariño. Entremos —y sin decir nada más, porque había entendido demasiado bien a mi madre, quería hablar, y quería que le contara lo que ocurría.

—Esperen… ¿Melissa? —ambos giraron hacia mí. Pero fue papá el que respondió a mi pregunta.

—¡Ahhh! la pequeña —dijo acercándose a mí y colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros — desde que le contaste que tocas guitarra, se le metió en la cabeza que también quería aprender. Así que hasta que no nos convenció de que debía hacerlo, no tranquilizó— reí moviendo la cabeza en negativa mientras caminábamos hacia la casa — está en clase con la señora Smith, que a pesar de su edad, aceptó porque Mel le explicó detalladamente que debía darle clases a la hermana de su mejor alumno —los tres reíamos por la anécdota contada. Melissa realmente era sorprendente.

—Por favor ¡Pobre señora Smith! La debe tener aturdida.

—Podríamos ir a buscarla juntos —dijo mamá, de seguro buscaba una forma de que estuviéramos a solas. Amo a mi padre, pero aunque parezca raro, me siento más a gusto contándole mis problemas a Esme.

—Sería genial, así podré saludar a Margot —ese era el nombre de mi vieja profesora de guitarra, una mujer dulce y con paciencia de acero. Aunque aprendí rápidamente a tocar el instrumento, era muy cabeza dura, nunca quería tocar las melodías que me proponía, solamente quería saber de rock. Pobre señora Smith, le habré sacado canas de colores y Mel le sacaría aún más.

…

Una hora más tarde Esme y yo caminábamos sin prisa por las calles de Forks. Mi pequeña y delicada madre enroscara su brazo en el mío, para que pudiéramos caminar acompasados. Observé un momento a la mujer a mi lado, los años le hacían aún más hermosa. Cabellos castaños claro, piel tersa y clara, ojos de un color celeste penetrante, sonrisa cautivadora. Aunque era de estatura media, sobrepasaba un poco más de la altura de mis hombros, con cincuenta años aún poseía un cuerpo de una joven, Esme siempre fuera conocida por ser una mujer atlética y que se cuidaba en las comidas.

Apenas a una cuadra de casa, mi madre comenzó su escrutinio curioso, sabía que la razón de haber vuelto a casa, además de querer verles, era porque algo estaba mal.

—¿Qué ocurre cariño? ¿Por qué has vuelto? —La miré haciéndome el ofendido por su pregunta, ella sonrió volviendo a hablar— no me malinterpretes Edward, pero te conozco muy bien, algo ocurre y quieres hablar —esbocé una sonrisa que no llegaba a mis ojos, mamá siempre tenía razón.

—Bueno… —y por cuatro, o tal vez cinco cuadras siguientes, traté de contarle lo sucedido en versión resumida. Esme permaneció en silencio, dejando que me desahogara, que liberara la rabia y el malestar que causaba hablar sobre ello— al final caí en su red, me dejé seducir aunque mi propia consciencia me decía que me alejara de Isabella. Decidí sin pensar que debía alejarme del trabajo, espero que no vaya a incomodar mi repentina vuelta —Mamá colocó su mano sobre mi rostro sonriendo y negando a la vez.

—Nunca se te ocurra una tontería de esas cariño, nuestros hijos siempre son bienvenidos —besé su mano con ternura— creo y repito, solo creo, que Isabella es sincera —al escucharla miré hacia ella como quien mira una persona buscándole el tercer ojo o el cuerno de unicornio.

—¡Ahhh Esme…! — respondí irónicamente.

—No me digas así —habló calmadamente, como siempre, una cualidad de mi hermosa madre. Mantener la calma y dar buenos consejos. Permanecí en silencio esperando lo que tenía para decirme— Cariño, dime: ¿Ella lloró mientras te explicaba lo ocurrido? — Asentí —¿Te dijo que te amaba, que te quería o que no podía vivir sin ti? —miré a mi madre asombrado, no le había contado esa parte, como mierda sabía— ¿Edward?

—Sss…sí, dijo que se había enamorado, que temía perderme. Pero… ¿cómo lo supiste mamá? —Giró su rostro hacia mí dándome la famosa mirada matriarcal "sé lo que digo"

—Es sincera hijo y tú lo sabes cariño —le miré señalándome con el dedo índice —sí, así es, simplemente no lo quieres ver, no quieres aceptarlo porque estás muerto de miedo, estás… sientes algo muy fuerte por ella —sonriendo con los labios apretados — no sientes odio, lo que sientes es terror, pues ella te ha dicho la verdad, está enamorada de ti y tú no tenías "planeado" enamorarte— dándome otro tipo de mirada, la típica "date cuenta".

—¿Planeado?

—Mmmm hmmm… Aún recuerdo como planeabas todo lo que ibas a hacer en un pequeño cuaderno que poseías de pequeño —no recordaba tal cuaderno— todo debía ser a tu modo —siguió contando haciendo ademanes con las manos y apuntando hacia mí— ajá y en el tiempo exacto —reía divertida, mientras le miraba con la frente arrugada tratando de recordarlo.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué tiene que ver ese supuesto cuadernito con Isabella Swan? —pregunté exasperado. Necesitaba una respuesta y que de preferencia me dijera "olvídala".

—No me levante la voz muchachito —respondió firme, haciendo que se me helara el cuerpo, nunca quieras ver a Esme Cullen enojada.

—Perdón —susurré.

—No pretendas venir a que te de todas las respuestas cariño, eso debes descubrirlo solo —respondió dándome golpecitos en el brazo. Realmente odiaba cuando me dejaba averiguar solo las respuestas— Ahora, vallamos por Melissa, no queremos que Margot enloquezca con la pequeña preguntona.

Seguí a Esme para darme cuenta que nos encontrábamos parados frente de la casa de mi vieja profesora de guitarra. Mamá se aproximó hasta la puerta para darle suaves golpes y ser atendida por una anciana señora, con la misma sonrisa amable de mi antigua profesora. Los años habían pasado haciendo que su aspecto joven quedara atrás. Permanecí observándole desde el pie de la escalera de la entrada.

—Esme… ¡pequeña terremoto ha llegado tu madre! —Giró el rostro hacia dentro de la casa y llamó a Mel con voz alegre y a las risas— hoy parecía que estaba en ebullición — habló ahora mirando a mamá.

—¡Espérame mamá! Estoy guardando la guitarra —respondió apresuradamente desde dentro.

—Creo que nunca conseguiremos que baje revolución querida Margot —ambas rieron.

Cuando Margot detuvo su mirada en mí, arrugó la frente tratando de identificar mi rostro. Abrió la boca y sonrió con alegría al darse cuenta quien era.

—¡Oh! ¡No lo puedo creer! Es terremoto número uno —dijo entre risas, mientras me le acercaba para darle un fuerte abrazo— haz crecido pequeño —exclamó colocando sus manos a los lados de mi rostro, haciendo que le sonriera una vez más.

—Son muchos años Margot —tomé sus manos en las mías para besarlas con cariño, pues aquella mujer había sido prácticamente una segunda madre, siempre repleta de ternura y lecciones que iban más allá de las de música.

—Me alegra que hayas venido, se te extrañaba pequeño terremoto —respondió golpeando suavemente mis manos.

—Vine en busca de mi mimesis —dije riendo a carcajadas y siendo acompañado por las dos mujeres.

—¡Mel apúrate! Tienes una sorpresa aquí afuera —Apenas Margot terminara de pronunciar sorpresa, se oyó un golpe seco y un par de pies recorriendo por la casa hacia la puerta principal.

Cuando mi pequeña hermana viera su sorpresa, en este caso mi persona, abrió los ojos como platos para volver a correr y con todo su peso arrojarse hacia mí. La tomé entre mis brazos para abrazarla con fuerza, recibiendo el fuerte agarre de los delgados brazos de Melissa alrededor de mi cuello.

—¡Por fin has venido a verme Ed! —gritó con su rostro apretado contra mi hombro, era a la única que dejaba llamarme así.

—Si pequeña… —solamente esas palabras pude decir.

—¡Ok, ok, ok! —Exclamó mamá— debemos volver a casa, papá se encarga de la cena de hoy y saben que no le gusta que lleguemos atrasados —recordó rodando los ojos.

Nos despedimos de Margot, con la promesa de que mientras estuviera en la ciudad llevaría a mi hermanita a clases. Caminamos de vuelta a casa con Mel tomada de mi mano riéndonos, contando anécdotas, hablando sobre música. No paraba de asombrarme una y otra vez con la madurez de la pequeña, tan solo seis años y ya tocaba la guitarra a nivel cuatro.

En casa cenamos, pusimos las novedades al día, sin que Mel se alejara, buscaba estar mi lado todo momento y me preguntaba que canciones sabía tocar y cantar. Hasta que después de tanto rodeo, se animó a preguntar.

—Ed… —giré mi rostro hacia el suyo— ¿sabes la música de Ed Sheeran? —reí por bajo, sabía hacia donde se dirigía.

—Algunas ¿Por qué pequeña?

—Pueeees… ¿quieres tocar una conmigo? —cuestionó nerviosa mordiéndose el labio inferior de la boca. Una sensación extraña me golpeó, algo me era familiar en Melissa. Más luego reí por mi absurdo pensamiento, claro que era familiar, era la pequeña con la cual hacía videollamadas desde que era muy pequeñita.

—¡Claro! ¿Cuál quieres? —pregunté colocándome de pie hasta dónde se encontraba mi guitarra, mi pequeña hermana se encontraba con la suya colocada sobre la pierna y posicionada para comenzar.

—Kiss me, es una melodía muy bonita. A mamá le gusta mucho y quiero que nos escuche a ambos tocándola… —se detuvo arrugando la frente, tenía alguna duda. Detuvo el rose de sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra para volver a verme— ¿Sabes la letra? —asentí con la cabeza, nuevamente la extraña sensación me inundaba de dudas, porque me era tan familiar aquel gesto. Ella sonrió ampliamente— Bien, tu canta y yo hago los coros ¿Ok? —era toda una profesional la pequeña terremoto.

—Un, dos, tres —las primeras notas comenzaban a surgir de ambas guitarras, haciendo que papá y mamá se acercaran a observarnos.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling i'll forget, i'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

La pequeña Melissa, de castaños cabellos, de profundos y dulces ojos color marrón, rostro arredondeado, permanecía concentrada para no equivocarse, mientras que le seguía sin problemas tocando y cantando. Pero aquella letra mezclada al maldito estremecimiento que me causaba observar a Mel, me recordó a Bellay las palabras de mi madre hacían sentido "ella es sincera…"

¿Qué ocurría conmigo? Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la música, colocándole aún más emoción a la letra.

_Settle down with me_

_And i'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But i'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

_Oh no_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling i'll forget, i'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Yeah i've been feeling everything from hate to love to lust_

_From lust to truth i guess that's how i know you_

_So i hold you close to help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

Al finalizar todos permanecieron en silencio, esperando que abriera mis ojos, pero se me hacía difícil, necesitaba creer que estaba equivocado. Necesitaba que alguien me dijera que realmente no estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan.

…

_Bueno… un capítulo bastante revelador ¿eh?_

_Quiero dejarles avisadas de que de ahora en adelante habrá novedades y una buena cuota de drama, sino que gracia tendría ¿verdad? Jajajajaaj_

_Me gustaría saber cuáles son sus suposiciones, ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?_

_Recuerden que pueden hacer parte del grupo "Las locas historias de Karu Swan" en Facebook. Enviando una solicitud de amistad y un mp pidiendo para unirse al grupo está solucionado._

_Como siempre millones de gracias a todas las lectoras. Gracias por los hermosos mensajes y rw, gracias por seguir la historia y tenerla como favorita. Su presencia me incentiva, me inspira._

_Millones de gracias a mis amadas: Ale, Des, Mel, Kells y Sandy. Un especial gracias a_

_DeNobrega por el cariño y la ayuda._

_Tres millones de gracias a mi amada beta Vero!_

_¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

_Karu_


	11. Capítulo 10 - Malditamente maldita

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.**

_**Hola chicas! **_

_**Paso a dejarles este nuevo capítulo, si betear, como verán. Luego cuando sea corregido lo cambio. Esto lo hago para no demorar más la actualización del capítulo. ¡Espero les guste!**_

**SEXY ICE**

**Capítulo 10**

**Malditamente maldita**

_**Música:**_

_**Alicia Keys - When you really love someone**_

_**Evanescence - Everybody's Fool**_

_**Silencio.**_

_**Un avión particular en silencio.**_

_**Un avión particular en silencio con siete personas dentro.**_

_**Isabella Swan sumergida en sus pensamientos, triste, perdida, sola. **_

Así de seguro comenzaría un relato sobre en mi vida en aquel momento querida lectora. Realmente estaba perdida, realmente estaba sola, en excepción, claro está, de mis dos guardaespaldas, Emmett y el idiota de Antón. No hablaré del viaje de vuelta a casa, pues fue totalmente deprimente, lloré como nunca en mi vida y me golpee mentalmente por haber sido la estúpida más grande del mundo.

Un mes se había pasado desde que volviera a Nueva York, sin mi mejor amiga para reconfortarme y sin el hombre por el cual me había enamorado. Amor, volvía a caer nuevamente en las trampas del amor — esta última frase sonó a música romántica — pero así era, estaba completamente enamorada de Edward "el mueble" Cullen. Idiota. Sí, una completa idiota, pero más idiota había sido Edward al enviar para cubrir su puesto, al idiota de Antón — si lo sé, he repetido idiota quien sabe cuántas veces — pero ese hombre no me gustaba para nada, además de ser mayor por unos quince años, se me la pasaba mirando de una forma que me causaban escalofríos. Desde el primer día algo en el me incomodaba. Pareceré loca, lo sé, pero su mirada no parecía para nada sincera y algunas de sus actitudes eran de procedencia dudosa. Aunque fuera respetuoso y aparentemente amable, sentía una cierta ironía en sus palabras.

Muchas veces me reprendía mentalmente por desconfiar, al final había sido Edward la referencia, él le había enviado a trabajar. Imaginé, tratando de alejar de mí, que le conocía bien y era de confianza.

Lo importante de mi vuelta a casa era encontrar a Edward, tratar de hablar con él, explicarle bien lo sucedido, ¿implorarle? Tal vez no.

Antes de volver, había ido a visitar a mi amiga, enterándome para mi puta desgracia que ella debía permanecer en reposo y no podía viajar de ninguna manera. Me despedí con tristeza de Alice, pero deseando que ella estuviera bien. Para luego, tratar de quitarle información a Jasper — le había llamado para que impidiera a Edward de marcharse — en vez de eso, terminó abrigando su huida.

Como siempre, mi querido casi cuñado, me observó mientras le explicaba la situación, para luego responderme que no me ayudaría, que debía pagar por mis actos. ¡Maldito Jasper! En ese momento le odié como nunca. Específicamente porque permaneció en silencio escuchando lo que nunca antes había revelado — en realidad solo se lo había revelado a Edward — que estaba enamorada de mi querido mueble.

Estaba claro que no dejaría que Edward desapareciera de mi vida, no ahora, no sabiendo lo que siento por él. Seguiría buscando información sobre su paradero hasta encontrarle en definitiva. Fue así, como decidí hablar con un investigador, uno de esos al cual le pagas una millonada de dinero para que averigüe lo que sea.

Cierto día, después de un día estresante, en el cual tuve que planificar eventos, elegir diseños para comenzar a confeccionar, dar entrevistas, recibir pedidos, hablar con las modistas, todo prácticamente sola, ya que a Alice no se le permitía estresarse. Ese día en particular, tenía la entrevista con el supuesto investigador privado, un tal Haston. Llamé a Emmett para que me acompañara, pues desde la llamada de Jacob temía salir sola, pero mi querido guardaespaldas — nótese la ironía — estaba en su día libre.

Claro que estaba Antón — pero, por si no lo dejé claro, no me agradaba para nada – traté de esquivar su presencia, alegando que iría en mi carro, que estaría segura y que sería rápido. Más él maldito hombre insistió y hasta me guió hasta mi automóvil, pidiendo las llaves para que no pudiera manejar.

Subimos en habitáculo en silencio, se oyó el ruido de las puertas siendo cerradas, el motor siendo encendido y por último, la voz irritante de Antón.

— ¿Cuál es la dirección señora Swan? — aspiré con fuerza, realmente me dejaba de mal humor escucharle.

— Llévame al Bronx — Antón apagó el motor y giró su cuerpo hacia dónde me encontraba, entada en el banco trasero de mi automóvil.

— Señora Swan ¿Está usted segura? Ese barrio no es el… ¿Mejor? — aspiré aire nuevamente, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

— Antón, he dejado que me acompañes, ahora llévame allí, a la de ¡ya!— hablé afirmando cada palabra, pero con unas inmensas ganas de darle con un hierro por la cabeza al maldito guardaespaldas.

— Si señora — respondió con firmeza — pero si me permite un minuto, debo avisar en casa que llegaré tarde — asentí con la cabeza, mientras veía como Antón alía de mi automóvil a la vez que buscaba su móvil, digitaba algunos números y hablaba con alguien, de una forma muy extraña, pues miraba hacia mí, para luego colocarse de espaldas, lo repitiera unas cuatro o cinco veces antes de cortar e ingresar al asiento del conductor nuevamente — disculpe la demora — su voz sonara oscura y mi cuerpo sufriera un escalofrío tenebroso.

Motor encendido, automóvil en andamiento y ambos sumergidos, cada uno, en sus propios pensamientos. Entre mis manos llevaba un sobre, que contenía información de Edward. En ese momento me sentí una loca acosadora, lo estaba prácticamente persiguiendo, entonces por un segundo sentí vergüenza y quise detenerme, dejarlo pasar, desistir de él. Aunque mi corazón golpeara con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, pues no lo podía hacer, no podía dejar que todo acabara, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era obsesivo, sin pies ni cabeza. Más en el mismo instante, en el que le estaba a punto de pedirle a Antón que regresara, el automóvil se detuvo, haciendo que mirara hacia afuera y me encontrara en un lugar que no era el Bronx.

— ¡Antón! ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ocurre? — Grité nerviosa al ver como el hombre bajaba del habitáculo y cerrara las puertas con el automático — ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Abre la puerta Antón! ¡Ábrela! — No entendía que mierda sucedía, estaba atrapada en mi propio automóvil — ¡Que mierda Antón! ¡Si esto es una broma estás despedido idiota! — la puerta de mi lado izquierdo fuera abierta, con fuérzala empujé para bajarme golpeando quien estuviera a su lado. Más así que me encontrara fuera, un par de manos, masculinas y fuertes, me tomaron aprisionándome e inyectándome algo sobre la zona del cuello. Sin poder evitarlo, mi cuerpo perdiera fuerzas y mis ojos se cerraron.

…

Oscuridad. Desperté creyendo que todo no había pasado de un sueño. Pero bastaron segundos para darme cuenta que lo que había ocurrido era real. Estaba secuestrada en un lugar incierto, que olía a muerte y que Antón había colaborado para que sucediera.

¿Dónde me encontraba? No se podía ver nada, no pudiendo definir si aún era de día o de noche. La oscuridad era tan negra como el negro mismo. Permanecí en silencio, intentando escuchar algún sonido conocido, o de que por allí había alguna persona.

Durante los primeros minutos, permanecí tranquila, expectante, con la ilusión de que iría a despertar, de que aquello era una pesadilla, aunque una parte de mí, sabía que era verdad, allí me encontraba, no quería creerlo. Cuando la esperanza, de que fuera una mala broma, también se esfumara, comencé a llorar con desespero. Estaba presa, en la oscuridad y sin saber quién me mantenía allí y que quería de mí.

Poco a poco, comenzara a tranquilizarme, dejara de lado las lágrimas que de nada servirían. Llevé mi mano hacia la superficie en la que me encontraba, sin duda alguna era un colchón viejo y fino por el uso, estiré mis piernas intentando saber a qué altura del suelo me encontraba y para mi sorpresa estaba sobre el suelo mismo. Es extraña la forma en que la oscuridad nubla los sentidos, pero más difícil es saber usarlos a tu favor. Colocándome de pie, caminé buscando tocar las superficies que me rodeaban, paredes acolchonadas, como las paredes de manicomio. Esto significaba que la persona que lo hiciera, que me había secuestrado, lo había estado planeando por mucho tiempo, pero lo que sabía con certeza, era que si gritara, no me escucharía nadie.

Volví a buscar el colchón, sentándome sobre él, liberara todo el aire que llenaba mis pulmones, necesitaba pensar. Una puntada de sequedad molestaba sobre mi garganta, necesitaba beber agua, sentía el estómago vacío, pero no la necesidad de comer. Mi cabeza dolía, mi cuerpo estaba pesado y mi mente somnolienta, sí, debía ser de noche.

Recosté mi cuerpo sobre el colchón, cerré los ojos tratando de imaginar que me encontraba fuera de allí. Pero la primera imagen que surgió, no fuera para nada agradable, comenzaba a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, estúpido Morfeo. Más apareciera él, quien acechara mis sueños desde la época de la Universidad, él que por mucho tiempo culpé de todas las cosas horribles que sucedieron en mi vida. De repente el sueño desapareció, abrí los ojos con fuerza y mi boca pronunciara, casi en un susurro, su nombre. Jacob.

— Jacob — silencio.

— Jacob Black — dijera ahora en voz alta y fuerte.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Jacob Black! ¡Aparece cobarde! — gritara exasperada.

Sin esperarlo, luces fueron encendidas y mis ojos dolieron hasta acostumbrase a la claridad.

— Eres tú, lo sé… ¿Por qué mierda me haces esto? — pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta, él me culpara por todo, creía tener razones para hacerlo. Algo totalmente ridículo, pues la que había vivido el mismo infierno, todo gracias a él, había sido yo — ¿Acaso ya no fue suficiente con lo que me has hecho? ¡Aparece! ¡Da la cara! — grité de nuevo, me cagaba no tener a quien escupirle lo que me molestaba. Tenía miedo, sí, lo tenía. Pero no dejaría que Jacob Black volviera a reducirme a nada.

Fue entonces que, por primera vez en horas, sentía, muy lejano, pasos fuera la habitación, que con las luces encendidas, dejaba ver una puerta que también se encontraba forrada. No importaba lo cuanto quisiera gritar, nadie oiría. Pero a la vez comencé a creer que el si lo hacía, que me veía. Busqué entre las esquinas, por lo alto, contra el techo. Allí se posaba una pequeña cámara de seguridad, que seguía cada uno de mis movimientos. Los pasos habían parado, ahora podía oír el ruido que hace un manojo de llaves, el particular sonido titilante. La puerta era abierta.

"Tranquila Bella, tranquila" repetía en mi mente el mantra, "él no puede dañarte más de lo que ya lo ha hecho". Mis piernas temblaban, mi respiración era entrecortada, jadeante, y mis manos, unidas entre ellas, tiritaban sin poder evitarlo.

— Jake — pronuncié casi imperceptiblemente. Detuve la respiración por un largo instante, la sangre paró de ser bombeada, estoy segura que así fue, mi cuerpo podía fácilmente pasar por un puto cubo de hielo.

— No… no entiendo… ¿Por qué? — necesitaba saberlo, porque aún no podía superarlo, porque seguí tras de mí, ¿Por qué? Si tantas veces declaró no amarme, que todo había sido una absurda atracción sexual, por la virgen de la Universidad.

— Porque puedo Isabella — respondió con una voz monocorde, y me sentí tan pequeña como una hormiga.

— ¿Cuánto…? — Pregunté con voz ahogada, sin percibirlo había comenzado a llorar — ¿Cuánto tiempo vienes planeando esto? — sonrió con un dejo de maldad, calando en mí, haciéndome sentir cada vez más pequeña.

— Desde el primer día en la cárcel. Dónde fui reducido a una mierda del montón — sus ojos expedían fuego, ira incontrolable, salvaje, mortal —pero allí también aprendí a tener paciencia, todo llega en su momento exacto — hablara mientras cerrara la puerta pasando la llave, y me sorprende no haberme dado cuenta antes que había permanecido abierta hasta ese entonces. ¿Podía haber escapado? No, seguramente no.

Comienzó a caminar hacia mí, con actitud de un fiero, amenazante, acechando a su pobre presa, esa era yo. Acercó su rostro al mío, permanecí de ojos cerrados, no podía soportar verle tan de cerca, pero siento su respiración golpeando mi rostro, aún lloraba y las lágrimas, que eran golpeadas por el aliento de Jacob me hacieron estremecer, un frío totalmente escalofriante.

— Bella, Bella, Bella… — aspira de mí, entre mi cabeza y hombro — Aún hueles como una virgen… mmmm ese aroma floral que siempre me enloquecía, daba mucho placer follarte… — mi estómago se contrajera, buscando algo para devolver al exterior, más se encontraba vacío, desprovisto de alimento alguno. Provocando nada más que arcadas fuertes y el amargo saber de la bilis se sintiera en mi boca — Pero ahora eres una puta famosa — riera con fuerza aún sobre mi rostro — haciéndose pasar por la señora fortaleza, pero aquí te tengo, muriendo de miedo… mmmmm me excita aún más que en la época de la Universidad — tragué amargamente seco.

— Mátame de una vez Jacob, acaba con esta tontería psicológica… tú — abrí mis ojos para enfrentarle — tú no eres así…

— Ta te dije Marie, la cárcel me ha enseñado mucho — nunca antes me había llamado así, ni siquiera tenía noción de que conociera mi segundo nombre — ¿Sorprendida? Tengo fotos hermosas de ti y tu cabello castaño, tal cual como me gusta a mí — y por primera vez me doy cuenta que aún llevaba mi peluca rubia e inconscientemente estiré una de mis manos hacia mi cabeza— pobre Edward, le has engañado bien… — mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, me había seguido, sabía todos mis pasos y lo peor, sabía de Edward, y en ese momento comencé a temer más por él que por mí — En fin… ha sido difícil pero he conseguido acercarme a ti… Quien diría que ofrecerle unos cuantos dólares al idiota de Antón, haría que él olvidara cualquier amistad — carcajada tenebrosa, comenzaba a molestarme en sobremanera.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí Jacob? Si no me vas a matar, ¿Por qué todo este teatro? — intentara que mi voz se escuchara fuerte y segura, más vacilara si poder evitarlo. Jacob aún provocaba miedo en mí, por eso viví tantos años huyendo de mi realidad.

— Nunca dije que no morirías, dije que aún no… — y sin que pudiera reaccionar, se acercara a mí, tomándome por el pescuezo depositara un beso sobre mis labios. Traté de hacer fuerza para liberarme, más el movimiento hacía el apriete más doloroso. Comenzara a sentir falta de aire cuando Jacob liberara mi cuerpo sobre el colchón, dejándome caer y golpeando mi cuerpo con dureza, mientras tocía por el ardor que sintiera en mi garganta — morirás, eso tenlo por seguro Isabella, pero antes… antes pagarás por cada uno de los años que estuve preso por ti.

Caminó sin prisa hacia la puerta, para marcharse sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Permanecí allí, días, encerrada, en pleno silencio. Sin alimento alguno, sin agua, sin ver la luz del sol. Comencé a desvanecer, mis piernas no obedecían, se me era imposible ponerme de pie. Dormía, desorientada, para no sentir hambre. El tiempo no existía en aquel oscuro lugar.

Soñé.

Vi pasar mi vida entera por mi mente. Mi infancia, mi adolescencia, mi juventud, que se marchaba con mi existencia.

Anhelé volver el tiempo atrás, quise poder haber cambiado las cosas, no me importaría volver a conocer a Jacob, no, porque él me dio lo que más amé en mi vida, un amor indescriptible. El de una madre por su pequeño bebe, un amor que surge desde el momento que sabes que lo llevas dentro de ti.

Sin tan solo no hubiera estado sola, tal vez, solo tal vez, Jacob no me hubiera atacado.

Como te lo puedo contar —querida lectora — cuando Jacob volvió por mí, cuando fue hasta mi habitación universitaria. Todo entre nosotros había acabado y de mal manera, descubriera que él me engañaba, siempre me engañaba. Él fue mi primero, mi primer beso, mi primer sexo y el que tantas cosas me enseño. Pero lo más importante, Jacob fue mi primer amor.

Ese día, en que él fuera detrás de mí…

_Flashback_

_Golpes desgarradores en la puerta. Gritos. Era él otra vez._

— _¡Isabella! —Su voz entonaba la furia que traía con él— ¡Isabella abre la puerta!_

— _¡Vete! —Grité encerrada en mi habitación universitaria — ¡No quiero verte más Jake! ¡Eres un maldito, me engañaste, me mentiste! —las lágrimas caían a mares, me sentía perdida, me había dejado llevar por el amor. ¡Malditos sean los que hablan del amor! no todo es un mar de rosas, no se trata nada más de caricias y besos. El amor también duele, lastima, miente y manipula; es tan infernal como piadoso._

_Sentía los golpes aumentando, la fuerza utilizada en ellos era ahora guiada por la rabia — mis palabras lo empeoraron todo — una última patada embestida en la madera de la entrada hizo que se abriera. En cuestión de segundos sentí sus grandes manos — manos que en un pasado no muy distante habían sido mi consuelo, mi cariño, mi deseo — tomaban mis brazos con fuerza bruta, no pude reaccionar, paralizada entre él y la pared, solamente me quedaba llorar y rezar por que alguien viniera por mí._

— _¿Crees que me vas a dejar así, maldita perra? ¡No te librarás nunca de mí Isabella! — Sus ojos, aquellos ojos que me transmitían confianza, esa mirada había sido reemplazada por un par de ojos salvajes y delirantes — ¿Es verdad? — preguntó bajando el poder de su voz, pero aun temiendo por mí no respondí. El monstruo que me tenía entre sus manos volvió a perder la calma, sacudiendo mi cuerpo y golpeándolo contra la pared, volvió a hablar ahora con tono amenazador — ¿Es verdad Isabella? ¿Es mío? — Nada más fui capaz de asentir con la cabeza, la única parte de mi cuerpo que obedecía a mis súplicas — ¡Mentira! ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¿Por qué quieres dejarme? — gritó el diablo en persona, pero no hubo tiempo para la respuesta, perdí las fuerzas y mi cuerpo se había desvanecido._

_Minutos después despertara sobre mi cama, Jacob se encontraba sentado frente a mí, sobre la cama de mi compañera de cuarto. Su mirada era fría, me observaba de una forma intimidante. No podía moverme, no porque estuviera atada físicamente, sino emocionalmente, él me paralizaba._

— _Despertaste Bella durmiente — tragué seco, sus palabras no tenía un gramo de dulzura — ahora me dirás la verdad, ¡ese bebe no es mío!_

— _Si — hipee — es tuyo Jacob…_

— _¡Cállate! ¡No lo es! Siempre que lo hacíamos me cuidaba ¡Siempre! — su mirada estaba perdida, como buscando algo, hasta que volvió a mirarme con los ojos repletos de odio y furia — ¡Me has engañado! ¿Quién es? ¡Eres una perra maldita Isabella!_ _— negué desesperadamente con la cabeza, pues mis palabras permanecían trancadas en mi garganta._

—_No Jacob… — apenas susurrando, tragué fuerte y liberé mi voz — este hijo es de los dos, nunca… eres mi primero, no lo he hecho con nadie más…_

— _¡Mientes! Pero no me importa… tú no tendrás a esa cosa, ¡sea mía sea de quien sea!_ _— gritara mientras mantenía sus puños cerrados a un lado de su cuerpo, me veía llorar y negar con la cabeza sin importarle nada. Jacob estaba perdido en su propia rabia, en su propio miedo._

— _¡No Jacob!_ _— era la primera vez que sentía la fuerza emanado de mí, no dejaría que me quitara a mi bebe, quisiera el o no, cuidaría de mí hijo hasta el día de mi muerte. Sin importar las consecuencias. Porque en el momento que descubres, cuando sabes que llevas una vida dentro de ti, a partir de ese instante, tu mundo cambia y solo consigues ver tu futuro a su lado — ¡no abortaré! Es mi bebe, si no lo quieres… _

— _¡Cállate perra! — caminó con fuerza hacia mí y tomó mi cabello entre su mano, empujándome violentamente hacia el suelo, con miedo envolví mis brazos, de la manera mejor posible, sobre mi abdomen — ¡Puta maldita! Quieres atarme a una criatura bastarda, pero no, no, no lo harás… — hablaba sin sentido caminando por mi habitación, había perdido la razón. Hasta que se detuvo, observándome con ojos tristes, creí que se tranquilizaría, que se marcharía pero todo por lo contrario, fregó sus manos contra el rostro, para luego volver a acercarse a mí — ¡No es mi hijo… — dijo en un susurro aterrador. No fui capaz de hablar. Pero mentalmente pedía por ayuda, pedía por mi pequeño bebe — y no lo tendrás! — gritó, lanzando una patada directo a mi abdomen, con mis manos trataba de detenerle, pero era muy fuerte para mí. Viendo que el suelo, me envolvía en posición fetal, tomó nuevamente de mi cabello y al levantarme, golpeó mi estómago con fuerza, tanta que sentía mis pulmones pidiendo a gritos por aire. Sus golpes fueron más rápidos y constantes; primero en la cara, luego patadas en las piernas, y cuando caí, sucumbida por el dolor, golpeara un vez más hacia mi abdomen, pero mis manos lo detuvieron también esa vez. _

_Perdí la sensación del cuerpo, mi mente estaba ida y mi visión nublada, perdía las fuerzas y no podría proteger a mi hijo. Casi a punto de desvanecer, sentí la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, que detenía a Jacob de seguir lastimándome. Luego caí rendida en la oscuridad._

_La primera vez que desperté, me encontraba acostada sobre una cama de hospital, definirlo no habría sido fácil, pues se me hacía difícil mover parte alguna de mi cuerpo sin que doliera en el proceso. Mi visión era nublada y mis labios se sentían hinchados. Necesitaba mover mis brazos, abrazar mi vientre, quería saber si mi bebe estaba vivo, pero mi mente y mi cuerpo no se encontraban en sintonía._

_A lo lejos escuchaba una suave y conocida voz, Alice, la pequeña chica que se sentaba a mi lado en clase de historia de la moda, apenas pude verle, pues volvía sumergirme en la oscuridad. _

_Desperté días después, mi cuerpo aún dolía, más mi visión mejorara, mis labios se sentían normales y la chica de ojos dulces aún seguía conmigo._

— _Hola Bella… — hablara con tristeza en la voz, tanta, que temí por mi bebe, ahora si pudiendo llevar los brazos a mi vientre._

— _¡mi bebe! — mi voz sonara áspera, ahogada _

— _Está bien, ha sobrevivido — sonrió con cariño y tomara una de mis manos. Normalmente me negaría a ese contacto, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba en demasía — te están medicando, para… para que no lo pierdas y debes permanecer en reposo hasta el fin del embarazo. Seguro todo saldrá bien._

— _¿Por qué…_

— _Porque tu cuerpo podría rech… — detuve su explicación_

— _No… ¿Por qué estás aquí Alice? No somos amigas, sino colegas de curso — ella sonrió nuevamente, era extraño como al hacerlo podía sentir toda la confianza del mundo en ella, una paz inmensurable, un sentimiento de cariño, que solo Alice me hacía sentir._

— _Porque Bella… eres una persona especial, hemos hablado pocas veces, y realizado trabajos de la Universidad otro poco, pero cada vez que lo hacíamos, fuiste amable, y sincera — tomó aire con fuerza, estaba emocionada — normalmente las personas se niegan en estar conmigo, porque no se parar de hablar, y… — negó con la cabeza — no importa, lo importante es que aunque no somos amigas, eres una persona que no merece por lo que está pasando — y me sentí mal por recalcarle que no éramos amigas._

— _Gracias Alice… no quise decir que…— ella negara con la cabeza_

— _Tranquila, me alegro de poder cuidarte._

— _Alice…_

— _Mmmm…_

— _¿Quién ha detenido a Jacob? Porque recuerdo, antes de desmayarme, que alguien entró a mi habitación — la pequeña castaña asintió con la cabeza._

— _¿Recuerdas a Jasper y Emmett?_

— _¿Los chicos de la fraternidad? ¿Qué hacían en el edificio de la Universidad?_

— _Pues no lo sé… lo que sé, es que Jasper llegó primero, escuché cuando le tomaban la declaración los policías, golpeó a Jacob pero cuando te vio en el suelo, sangrando, fue hasta ti y Jacob escapó… Emmett lo persiguió pero… _

— _Escapó… — asintió con la cabeza, y yo sentía que mi mundo estaba cabeza hacia abajo, él no descansaría hasta matarnos, a mí y a mi bebe._

— _la policía ha esperado todos estos días para tomar tu declaración_

— _Pero si lo denuncio él vendrá tras de nosotros, no… no lo haré — comencé a temblar, tan solo pensar que podría tener a Jacob cerca nuevamente, me bloqueaba._

— _Tranquila, tranquila — dijo abrazándome — te entiendo linda, pero debes hacerlo para que lo apresen, además… la denuncia está hecha por el hospital Bella, es solo un procedimiento… — estaba perdida, el me odiaría aún más, me buscaría y me asesinaría, estaba segura de ello. Comencé a llorar con fuerza, abrazando, como mis fuerzas permitían, a la pequeña mujer que, desde ese entonces, sería mi aliciente en la vida._

_Los días se pasaron, mis heridas mejoraban, mi bebe crecía con fuerza, debía permanecer en cama, no podía hacer fuerza ni caminar demasiado, pero no me importaba, si eso era lo necesario para salvarle y tenerlo a mi lado en unos cuantos meses._

_Aunque la policía mantenía guardia en la puerta de la habitación, el miedo por Jacob crecía día a día. Noche tras noche, trataba de entenderle, pues me había enamorado de él, había conocido un Jacob dulce, comprensivo, capaz de hacerme sentir miles de emociones en un solo instante; un hombre que no temía decir un "te amo", que con solo abrazarme podría sentir me protegida. Era tan extraño todo, ¿Podría una persona fingir tan bien? Realmente no lo sabía, pero lo que si tenía certeza es que, no volvería a confiar en alguien de esa forma. A partir de aquel momento, todo el bien que existía dentro de mí, sería dirigido solamente hacia el amor de mi vida, mi pequeño bebe._

_Casi dos semanas en el hospital y estaba a punto de explotar, necesitaba salir de allí. Con o sin Jacob suelto, necesitaba hacer algo por mi vida, buscar un apartamento, comprar ropas de bebe, pañales, mamaderas y quien sabe cuántas cosas más. No sería fácil, pero si me administraba bien, con los ahorros que tenía podría estar sin trabajar hasta unos meses después del nacimiento de mi pequeño o pequeña. _

_Todo lo tenía planeado, hasta que Alice decidiera negarse a mis decisiones._

— _¡No Bella!_ _— Negó por décima vez, colocando las manos sobre su cintura — no vas a alquilarte un apartamento y menos en un barrio como esos, no tiene sentido linda — dijera endulzando su voz. Ella y yo nos habíamos transformado en amigas, buenas amigas y no me gustaba discutirle, pero no haría lo que ella quería._

— _Alice, es mi vida y la de mi hijo. Debo planear como seguir adelante, no puedo estar atrasando la vida de nadie más — necesitaba hacerla entrar en razón._

— _¡No discutas, no te irás a vivir sola! Tengo un apartamento enorme, un lugar con aire acondicionado y un cuarto para ti y para mi sobrino o sobrina — así le decía, ella amaba al bebe tanto como yo — estoy sola, estas sola, ¿qué mal hay en que te vayas a vivir conmigo? Nos hacemos compañía, nos cuidamos y cuidamos al bebe — sonrió casi triunfante. No voy a negar que tuviera algo de razón, pero era demasiado cabeza dura para aceptarlo sin luchar._

— _Querrás decir, nos hacemos compañía, tú me cuidas, porque apenas puedo moverme, y tú me ayudas a cuidar a mi bebe — Alice negara con la cabeza, mientras hacía su típico puchero, el que utilizaba cuando quería convencerme de alguna cosa._

— _Porfaaaaaa… Bella, ¿me dejarás sola en mi enorme apartamento?_ _— chantaje emocional al estilo Alice._

— _¡Alice! Eso no se vale, me haces quedar mal — aún hacía cara triste, pero levantara los hombros para darle más dramatismo al asunto._

— _Si no te vas conmigo, haré que mis padres compren un apartamento al lado del mío y te lo alquilaré a dos dólares por mes… — habló como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo, no voy a negar, sabía que Alice tenía mucho dinero, mucho, pero era un absurdo lo que me decía._

— _¡No! ¡Eso sí que no! Está bien Alice, tu ganas, me iré contigo — dije resignada, pues tenía certeza que ella era muy capaz de hacerlo — pero me dejarás ayudarte apagar las cuentas — ella sonriera abiertamente, dando saltitos de emoción. Nunca entendí de dónde sacaba tanta energía._

— _Mmm hmmm, todo lo que digas — respondiera dándole poca importancia — ¡Ah! Casi me olvido, Jasper y Emmett quedaron en venir a verte hoy — le miré asombrada, pues no habían aparecido en las dos semanas que estuviera allí. Alice mirara su reloj — deben estar por llegar — y en ese mismo instante, golpearan suavemente sobre la puerta de mi habitación._

— _¡Pase!_ _— segundos después, Jasper abriera la puerta y entrara siendo seguido por Emmett._

— _Permiso… Hola Bella — saludara un Jasper con extrema seriedad en el rostro. Parado, prácticamente sobre la puerta de la habitación, y podía percibirse la tensión recorrer su cuerpo._

— _¡Hola! Soy Emmett — dijera el alto deportista, conocido por todos en la universidad, con un carisma propio — creo que nos hemos visto algunas veces, ¿Te encuentras mejor? — Asentí sonriente — Por lo menos te ves mejor — giró su cuerpo hacia Jasper que seguía parado en la puerta — Jas, ven, ella está bien… — y volvió a mirarme — Jasper está así, porque no consiguió detener a Jacob, porque lo dejó huir. _

— _No, por favor… Jasper acércate, quiero agradecerte por haberme salvado la vida — y por primera vez desde que llegara, caminara hacia mí _

— _Disculpa Bella, no pude seguirlo al verte desmayada — parado a un lado de mi cama, estiré mi brazo para tomar el suyo y lo acerqué a mí, dejando un casto beso sobre su mejilla._

— _Gracias Jasper, nos has salvado la vida, a mí y mi bebe… _

— _Esteeeem… ¿no gano beso yo?_ _— dijera Emmett sonriendo y haciendo que todos riéramos y olvidáramos el mal estar del tema._

— _Claro Emmett, ¡Ven! — así que se acercara a mí, besé su mejilla de la misma forma en que le había besado a Jasper._

— _Te juro que lo encontraremos Bella, te lo juro — dijo Emmett con una seriedad que no combinaba con su personalidad, pero que era digna de confianza._

— _Tranquilo… lo importante ahora es cuidar que este bebe — toqué mi abdomen — permanezca aquí dentro hasta el momento correcto — sonreí con los labios apretados — y esperar que Jacob, que el monstro ese, mantenga distancia._

— _¿Tienes dónde quedarte? — Jasper preguntara preocupado y por segunda vez en poco tiempo, me preguntaba porque aquellas personas, que conocía tan poco, se preocupaban por mí de aquella manera._

—_Sí, iré a vivir con Alice, aunque no esté muy de acuerdo — echándole la lengua a mi amiga de forma infantil, necesitaba sacarle lo bueno a todo lo que me estaba sucediendo._

— _¡Tonta! — respondiera Alice y riera — tendremos que buscar una enfermera que permanezca con ella mientras estoy en la universidad y en mi trabajo, la cuidaré por las noches — hablaba con naturalidad hacia los chicos, mientras yo quería tirarle un zapato por la cabeza, pues no quería ni saber, como mierda pagaría una enfermera._

— _¡Alice! ¿Estás loca? No voy a permitir que pagues una enfermera, te dije que te ayudaría a pagar los gastos, pero una enfermera es mucho para mí — no me vencería esta vez, no la dejaría hacerlo._

— _Pero Bella… oíste a la doctora, no puedes moverte bruscamente, caminar o permanecer mucho tiempo de pie — una arruga de preocupación se formaba en su frente — déjame ayudarte, por favor, no seas difícil._

— _Disculpa Alice, pero ya haces lo suficiente con llevarme a tu casa. No quiero ¡enfermera ninguna! Tema cerrado — dije cortantemente. Cuando Alice fuera a responder, Jasper hablo, interrumpiéndole._

— _Yo la cuidaré_

— _y yo — dijo Emmett._

— _Estudio por las tardes, así que puedo cuidarle por la mañana — comenzaba a abrir mi boca cuando siguió Emmett._

— _Estudio por la mañana, así que cambio de lugar con Jasper a la tarde y me marcho así que llegue Alice._

— _¡Chicos! No voy a permitir que cambien sus vidas por mí, no es justo… — pero Jasper interrumpió mi discurso histérico._

— _Bella, lo que no es justo, es que Jacob te haya lastimado de esta manera y que tengas que enfrentar la vida sola. Déjanos ser tus amigos… yo… yo me siento responsable por ti, y si no me quieres cerca, lo entenderé, pero entonces ayudaremos a Alice de una manera u otra y te cuidaremos a distancia — permanecí en silencio, observando a aquellas tres personas, que hacían, a partir de aquel momento, parte de mi vida, serían mi familia y no estaría nunca más sola. _

— _Gracias chicos… no sabré nunca como dejar de agradecerles._

_Así se pasaron los meses. Después de irme a vivir con Alice los chicos cumplieron con su "misión", cuidaron de mí y de que no le pasara nada a mi bebe. Vivía sentada o acostada, nada emocionante, pero temía la vuelta de Jacob. Soñé tantas noches con él, con sus palabras hirientes y con el mal que había causado en mi vida. Fui fuerte, busqué la forma de no volverme completamente loca, porque tenía mi razón de vivir, mi hijo._

_Pero crees, cuando la vida te golpea con fuerza, que nada puede ser peor y que las soluciones vendrán con el tiempo. Sabes, que seguramente el amor de un hijo es puro y verdadero, y el único que recibirás sin dudar de su veracidad. Ver crecer mi barriga, abrigando a mi pequeño, era una sensación inexplicable, sentirle dentro, como se movía y reaccionaba a mi voz y a mis caricias. Amor puro, que me hacía olvidar cualquier dolor, físico y emocional._

_Cuando me encontraba cumpliendo el sétimo mes de embarazo, esa noche, desperté asustada, dolorida y con muchas ganas de ir al baño. La barriga estaba lo suficientemente grande haciendo difícil el simple acto de levantarme de la cama, pensé en llamar a Alice, pero no quise despertarle nada más para que me ayudara a ponerme de pie. Así que comencé sacando una de mis piernas para fuera de la cama, y luego la otra, acomodando mi cuerpo. Impulsé mi cuerpo hacia adelante y conseguí la hazaña. Fui hasta el baño, liberé mi vejiga apretada y decidí hacerme uno de mis tentempiés de mitad de noche. Durante los primeros pasos hacia la cocina, comenzara a sentir suaves punzadas sobre el área de la cadera, no dándole importancia a ello._

_Abrí la heladera, tomé los ingredientes y una segunda punzada golpeó con fuerza, haciéndome tirar un recipiente de vidrio, que al caer al suelo, se quebrara en pedazos y despertara a mi amiga, la "señora sueño liviano" Alice._

— _¡Bella! ¡Bella! — gritara desesperada._

— _Aquí en la cocina… _

— _¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Caminó hacia mí, que me encontraba agachada juntando los vidrios rotos — ¡levántate ya! ¿Será posible que tenga que ponerte una campana?_ _— tomó de mi brazo y me puso de pie, pero en ese mismo instante volvía a tener la punzada, ahora mucho más intensa._

— _Alice… creo que son contracciones — hablé con calma, más esto fuera el botón de inicio, para que mi amiga enloqueciera en cuestión de segundos._

— _¡¿Contracciones!? ¡Pero si tienes siete meses Bella!_

— _Tranquila… recuerda que dijo la doctora que era posible que ocurriera, lo importante es ir al hospital y verificar que está todo bien — nunca comprendí como consiguiera mantenerme tan calma._

— _Ven, vamos a colocarte zapatos y otra ropa, una más abrigada — aunque Alice disimulara su nerviosismo, sus manos temblorosas le delataban. En el cuarto me colocó sentada sobre mi cama, para luego buscar ropa cómoda. Así que encontrara lo adecuado, colocó la ropa a mi lado sobre la cama — ¿Puedes ir colocándote la parte encima? Quiero avisarles a los chicos._

— _No, déjales dormir, quien sabe llegamos al hospital y es falsa alarma — se lo pensó un segundo y asintió. _

_Minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos en el hospital y mi doctor, Oliver Johnson, que había sido llamada por Alice antes de salir de casa, ya se encontraba allí. Luego de un rápido examen, constató que mi pequeño bebe estaba apurado por nascer y que sería aquella noche. _

_El doctor Oliver explicara, que él bebe estaba posicionado para salir, pero que no teníamos éxito con la poca dilatación. Por lo tanto, por mi seguridad y la de mi bebe, era importante hacer una cesárea. Siempre encontré extraño que no me hicieran ningún tipo de examen, o que me dieran algún tipo de droga que ayudara con la dilatación. En realidad, no recuerdo demasiado de esa noche, apenas llegue a sentir dolor después que me encontré en el hospital, porque rápidamente me medicaron y permanecí inconsciente._

_Cuando desperté, desee no haberlo hecho._

_Mi bebe había nacido muerto._

_Así que escuchara aquellas palabras, las lágrimas salieran a borbones, invadiendo mi rostro desfigurado por el dolor de mi pérdida. Negué infinitamente, no era verdad, no había muerto, tocaba mi barriga que aún tenía la forma de capullo, el capullo que habría envuelto a mi pequeño, dándole la posibilidad de vivir, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento._

_Horas se pasaron antes que pudiera entender lo sucedido, nada más entender, por el dolor seguía carcomiendo mis entrañas, desgarrando mi alma, destruyendo mi mundo. Mi pequeño bebe, ya no existía, no estaría en mis brazos, no le escucharía llorar, no podría darle de mamar. Nada, ya no tenía nada importante en mi vida, ni razón de vivir. _

_Odié a mi médico, grité un millón de veces que lo demandaría, que alegaría mala praxis. Pero no adelantaría nada, no traería de vuelta a mi bebe y según los exámenes médicos, no demostraban que le doctor hubiera actuado de mala manera. La puta vida me había despojado de mi último resto de esperanza._

_La antigua Isabella Swan, la dulce, la cariñosa, la comprensible, ella, moría con su pequeño. Y nacía, Isabella la mujer capaz de todo en la vida, la que no dejaría que nunca jamás, le pasaran por encima. La indestructible mujer come hombres, la que vencería sin importarle nada ni nadie._

_Fin flashback_

Aún sumergida en mis dolorosos recuerdos, pude oír el sonido de llaves en la puerta de la habitación, como fuera posible erguí mi cuerpo, primero sentándome, luego poniéndome de pie, debía recibirle como la mujer fuerte que era. No dejaría, que Jacob me intimidara nunca más, si quería mi muerte, primero lucharía y diría todo lo que siempre quise decirle.

— Sigues viva… — habló con ironía.

— No moriré hasta que no libere toda la mierda que tengo guardada — la falta de alimento y líquidos quitara todas mis fuerzas, pero no dejaría que él me viera debilitada.

— Mmmm hmmm… una mierda siempre fuiste Isabella — mientras bajaba una bandeja con comida y agua al suelo — dejaré que te alimentes — señalando hacia la comida. Caminé hasta la bandeja, olí el agua para asegurarme que no estuviera envenenada, tomé de una sola vez el líquido — ¿Con sed?

— ¡Vete al infierno Jacob Black!

— ¿No tienes noción del peligro Isabella? — riera a carcajadas, me había hartado su estúpida risa y su actitud de quien puede todo y contra todos.

— ¡Cállate imbécil! No te tengo miedo, ¡ya no! Me usaste, me manipulaste, me lastimaste y me insultaste… ¡Todo me lo tragué por mi bebe! El mismo que negaste y quisiste ¡ASESINAR! — mi pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, necesitaba liberar el veneno que me había estado matando durante los últimos años. El caminó hacia, tomándome con fuerza mi rostro, hasta golpearme contra la pared acolchonada.

— ¡Escúchame Isabella! Estás aquí para morir, morirás cuando a mí se me plazca, cuando me canse del juego… así que trata de mantenerte callada, porque si no el juego terminará antes de tiempo — liberándome.

— ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! ¡No me importa vivir o morir! Por tu culpa perdí lo que más amaba, ¡perdí mi bebe! ¡Tú mataste a mi bebe! ¡Tú! ¡Está muerto por tu culpa! — escupí su cara creyendo que avanzaría hacia mí y terminaría mi sufrimiento. Más limpió su cara con el brazo y con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro respondió.

— ¿Muerto?

…

_**Hola chicas! Otro capítulo difícil! **_

_**Les dejo un capítulo bastante más largo de mí normal, con unas cuantas revelaciones y algunas afirmaciones. Me costó escribirlo, principalmente la parte de Jacob golpeándole a Bella. Pero pude acabarlo en fin.**_

_**El próximo capítulo será un EPOV, ya se lo pueden imaginar, la reacción de Edward al enterarse de la desaparición de Bella.**_

_**Sigo "escuchando" teorías, sé que de este capítulo saldrán muchas…**_

_**Quería avisarles que el próximo capítulo demorará, infelizmente, unas dos semanas. Pues, porque estoy con finales en la Uni, tengo pruebas, trabajos y visitas didácticas, puff! Casi volviéndome loca. Así que difícil que pueda escribir hasta que acabe esa etapa loca.**_

_**Como siempre, millones de gracias! A toooodas las lectoras, las que dejan rw, mensajes en Facebook… y como siempre están invitadas a hacer parte de "Las locas historias de Karu Swan" voy a dejar el link en mi perfil de FF así les queda fácil unirse al grupo.**_

_**Mil gracias a mis amadas: Des, Ale, Mel, Kells y Sandy…**_

_**Y a mí maravillosa beta! La cual espero no me mande vender palomitas de maíz en marte por subir sin betear… **_

_**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Karu**_


End file.
